


The Stained House

by too_much



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Breathplay, Cock Slut, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Demisexuality, F/M, FMM Threesome, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Heavy BDSM, Infidelity, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Abuse, Piercing, Polyamory, Punishment, RACK - Freeform, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, au-ish, bisexual Fitz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 67,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_much/pseuds/too_much
Summary: Jemma is curious who her new boss is after the schism in SHIELD.  She takes it upon herself to break into his home to try to learn a little more.  In the process, she figures out that there's a deep attraction there despite her being in love with Fitz.  Jeffery can give her something Fitz can't, but she does desperately love Fitz, so she's torn.Please read tags for more information and the notes at the end for the inspiration behind it.Fitzsimmons shippers:Yes, they are in love.  Yay!  Sadly, they are not sexually compatible.  In my little world here, love isn't just between two in this case and it's not pretty as it's coming together.  Please don't give me shit, I'm not taking the tag off.  Infidelity is in the tags and they ARE a couple and in a relationship in this fic.Trigger warnings are at the end as to not spoil the story.





	1. Chapter 1

With Mace as her new boss, things were different for Jemma. She rose through the ranks of their newly reformed organization, quickly becoming one of Mace’s closer advisors. The disintegration of SHIELD and rebuilding had been hard on everyone but Jemma had been hell-bent to see that their good work wasn’t all for naught. Jemma had worked her ass off for that. From her time in the lab to her time in the field, she’d worked hard to become a well-rounded agent. He seemed to appreciate that. Mace, by nature, was gregarious and outgoing, so sometimes it was hard to tell because he was also intensely private. He actually lived off base several days a week, a rarity for active agents now that the agency had split. For so long they’d been struggling to survive, but now that the agency had settled he was able to have a life, apparently. He’d come to work, put in his twelve or whatever hours, then disappear. She’d be lying if she didn’t say she was jealous. She and Fitz lived on the base, sharing that small apartment tucked away on a lower floor. Cramped wasn’t even the word most days. The fact that Mace had his own life outside of work fascinated her and Jemma had been on a mission to find out more about him. Recently she’d decided that the place to start would be where the hell he went when he left base. 

Finding his house wasn’t difficult. Jemma had high clearance but she also didn’t want to set off any backdoor protocols Mace had in place regarding his personal information. God knew that Jemma did thanks to Fitz. Her dear best friend and boyfriend was a genius with computers and he didn’t have to be anywhere near top hacker level to develop what equated to a google alert for any search of their names or identifiers through the system. It was just a good idea in their business. Being spies you never did know who you could trust therefore you didn’t trust anyone. Not really. Or if you did, it took a long time and a lot of trial by fire. That was how her team was, her, Fitz, Daisy, May and Coulson. Through all of it, they started together so they were loyal to each other, probably to a fault. 

While she might not have considered herself a good spy in her early days, much preferring the lab over field duty, Jemma had grown to love this part of her job. Pulling down security systems through a remote VPN and hopping fences was a little low level for her, but she was doing what she could to make sure that Jeffery Mace was on the up and up. She needed to know. Things had imploded when their organization was divided by a huge power struggle and while they’d theoretically gotten rid of all the disloyal agents in their midst, the damage one of her early teammates, Ward, had done to her ability to trust was probably never going to heal. Being thrown out of plane into the ocean did that to a girl. 

She slid along the inside of Mace’s fence line, staying close under the trees. Jemma had made damn sure that every bit of her hair was covered by a black wool cap as she really didn’t want to have to explain why she was at her boss’s house spying on him. Well, not on him. As far as Jemma knew, he was still at the base. That meant she had time to work. She used some of Fitz’s tech, a little doodad he’d put together for opening locks with a sort of air key. It blew pressurized air into a lock to move the tumblers and let you in without leaving so much as a scrape on the lock to show you’d been there. Once she was in, Jemma took a quick look for other recording devices or security trigger points. She’d brought an infrared scanner and checked for optical trip points, anything she could think of that would betray her presence here. 

When she found nothing other than the security system and a couple of locks, Jemma smiled. “One break,” she told herself softly as she started to look around. She kept her hands at her sides, not touching anything she didn’t have to. Mace was a spy like her and the less information she left him, should he become suspicious, the better. 

The place was on the larger side for a Georgetown Brownstone. It was three stories and a little wider than most but really beautiful. It was clear someone loved this place within an inch of its life and she hoped to one day be able to ask him about the rich wooden bannister that left quite a mental impression. There was something on the edge of grand about it because of the openness. Maybe that was what surprised her the most. There was so much light and life in this place. She could smell the years of beeswax and elbow grease in the wood as she passed it to inspect an impossibly lush bit of greenery in his front window. It seemed Jeffery Mace had quite the green thumb and favored small greenhouses peppered throughout the place. Without trying, she’d already noticed three species of orchids and a very large fern that looked ready to take over Cleveland or some such. 

“George of the bloody jungle,” she sighed as she turned to her task at hand. 

“Let’s see…” She looked over the titles on his bookshelves, at what he had in his kitchen cabinets, even his garbage can. The problem was that Jemma was fishing. She was trying to prove a negative, Mace was not part of Hydra. That was going to be near impossible, but she needed to know. She wanted desperately to be able to trust him, but a life in this job compounded by the schism in her organization had rocked every inch of her ability to trust other human beings. She found nothing of significance on the first floor so she headed up. Instead of sticking on the second floor, she went up to the third. She was going to work her way down, figuring that if he came home and interrupted her, she could pretty easily jump out of a second story window but a third was going to break her leg. 

The third floor seemed to be some sort of hobby room with a mishmash of unfinished projects, storage space, and a home gym. That meant he worked out here, too. Jemma had walked by the gym at work many a time and had seen him in there training. It was one of the places she now attempted to actively avoid when he was there because being caught staring at your boss was unseemly especially when you had a boyfriend. But it was really hard not to stare at six foot four of strong, broad muscles working up a sweat. 

Jemma adored Fitz and wasn’t really thinking about cheating, but Jeffery Mace was an incredibly attractive older man. He had about fifteen years on her and that was another little kink Jemma tried not to fan. Essentially the guy ticked several of her _wobbly knee_ criteria. There was a huge difference between loving Fitz and being attracted to him and the way she felt when a man like Jefferey came up behind her in close quarters. He dwarfed her and she’d caught herself shifting back once, trying for a casual brush of her back to his chest. Jemma had aborted the move, but the urge had been there and it resulted in her jumping Fitz the minute she got home that night. The poor guy hadn’t known what hit him and came out the other side a little shaken frankly. From the first time they’d had sex together, Jemma knew she and Fitz were not sexually compatible. He was very uptight, repressed as hell, but Jemma understood that. There were deep reasons for that and she would never hold his inability to put her over his knee and spank her until she came against him. That didn’t mean she didn’t love him, not in the least. Still, when she looked at a man like Mace, she knew that he would have no problem doing exactly that. Probably a hell of a lot more if what her instincts were telling her about him was true. 

And that was what she found herself adding to her mental list of things to spy for when broken into your boss’s house. The top floor was a bust like the first and Jemma traveled downstairs to the middle floor. It was actually kind of disappointing when she found the bedroom and it was your average American bedroom with a big bed, a dresser, big closet…. It was nothing special and Jemma was incredibly annoyed by that. She felt like she was cheated out of some bordello of her dreams and she came out of the room bloody annoyed. On one hand there was nothing Hydra related so that was a huge win. On the other… the kinkiest thing she found were a novelty pair of handcuffs. “Wanker.” She dropped the cuffs back into the drawer and quietly closed it. “Furry pink handcuffs… not the man I’d hoped.” She tutted to herself as she walked out, glad on one hand to have found nothing damning but so deeply unhappy to find out that Jeffery Mace was pretty vanilla. 

It wasn’t like he was squeaky clean, they all had things that had happened in the line of duty and God knew they were all morally flexible to an alarming degree out there, but after this little expedition into his personal life, she found him incredibly boring. She went back to the first floor, walking past his den one more time mostly because it smelled nice and there was a really interesting orchid in there she wanted to identify. She snapped a quick picture and headed out, putting everything back as she’d found it including his security system and locked door. She heard people on the other end of the high stone fence and headed toward the back. He backed to a small wooded area so Jemma would be able to hop the fence back there and loop back around without drawing attention. 

She came around the side of the house and noted the stained glass, a beautiful piece you could see from the outside but that she hadn’t noticed from the inside. And she should have. It was three stories tall! It wasn’t Tiffany but looked almost like a more modern version, a Tiffany window for the 40’s, maybe. As she stood there admiring the giant art piece, it struck her. Where was the view from the inside? This thing took up about fifteen feet on one side of the house. “Oh… “ she looped around and found a sliding door she hadn’t seen. “Subdivided property….” There hadn’t been an entrance from the other side so Jemma assumed it was a rental and high tailed it just in case someone was in there. She’d parked three blocks away and hoofed it over there as fast as she could cursing to herself the whole way. She’d probably just lost her job and might have committed an act worthy of dishonorable discharge. Not good. Still necessary but not good.


	2. Chapter 2

The call the next morning was not a surprise. Being told to get to his office first thing, also not a surprise. What was a surprise was the smirk on his face when she walked through the door. “Agent Simmons.” 

“Director Mace,” she addressed him back. There was formality so she was likely royally screwed. She raised a brow in question. That smirk was still firmly in place. “You asked to see me?”

“Your generation never thinks low tech,” Jeffery told her as he set down an old VHS tape between them on top of his desk. “You took care of every single security system I had, all the encryption was down in a minute. It was good.” Jemma’s ego fluffed at the compliment, truth be told. She had been quite proud of that. But then she’d been watching Fitz for years and Daisy for the past couple and she picked things up quickly, always had. “You found every digital recording device I had but you didn’t notice the old camera in the tissue box trick. Millennials.” 

Jemma had been standing there in the middle of his office stock still while he walked around her trying desperately not to betray herself, but finding out he’d used old technology against her annoyed the hell out of Jemma. “I’ll remember to think old school in the future,” she shot back before her mouth could be stopped. _Damnit._

“Oh… lovely. So I have more visits to look forward to?” Jefferey looked… amused? “You really didn’t have to break in.” They stood there in silence for a moment while he looked her over. 

She felt the same warmth wash over her that did whenever Jemma was under careful inspection. Her flush was something she couldn’t control and something that was a curse of pale girls with just an edge of ginger in their hair. You tended to blush and you tended to feel it over every inch of your body. “So… “ 

“So don’t do it again. It was a crappy thing to do.” She felt a little bad. Not really, really bad, but enough to nod. “And, for the record, if I’d been there you could have just knocked.” 

“Sir, it’s…”

“It’s just that half the people you knew or more defected from our organization and you didn’t know if you could trust me,” he provided. Jemma nodded as she felt him move in behind her. There was that same damn flush and it took everything she had in her not to shift in the least. “Jemma, I understand.” He laid one hand on her shoulder, squeezing. It was big, his palm wide enough to cover half her arm when he slid it down to her bicep, turning Jemma to look at him. “The schism was incredibly difficult for everyone but I am on the up and up. I swear to you, I am here to make sure SHIELD makes it. I’m here to lead.” He was still holding her bicep, his thumb having found the way to the inside crook of her elbow. 

“Where was the camera,” she asked. 

“My bedroom.” Well at least there was a kink she could appreciate. “You called me a wanker.” Jemma flushed deeply, eyes going a little wide. “You didn’t like my furry cuffs.” That thumb was still rubbing, moving down to the inside of her forearm. She just looked at him, not knowing what to do because she knew she was supposed to speak but he’d just run the blunt edge of his nail down to the inside of her wrist and Jemma was seriously considering the need to step back, silently feeling it at war with her desire to drop to her knees. 

“I…” His fingers tightened a little at her wrist, stealing Jemma’s breath. “I’m sorry. I shouldn't have broken into your home.” 

“No,” he agreed, “you shouldn’t have. You also shouldn’t have called me a wanker… however you are right. Those cuffs were left by someone as a joke. Tacky kink is not my speed.” He was still rubbing his thumb over her skin and that urge to drop was getting stronger. _Shit. Fitz. Think about Fitz._

“Good, not a follower of Fifty Shades?” 

“No,” Jeffery said with a wrinkle of his nose that said he had probably actually read that monumental piece of crap. It was incredibly problematic, especially to a girl who’d enjoyed a little bit of this and that from the world of kink over the years. And Jemma was not a girl to venture into an endeavor without doing a little research. She’d never found a man capable of giving her what she wanted and Jemma had pretty much given up on the fantasy altogether. “Not a fan.” 

“Glad to hear it… can I …” Jemma stepped back toward the door but he didn’t let go of her wrist. 

“Not yet. Jemma,” Jeffery began, “you apologized and I appreciate that you did, but there is a price to be paid for invading someone’s privacy.” His hand moved to Jemma’s hip, pulling her in close. The press revealed that he was getting hard and Jemma’s eyes went wide. “A kiss.” 

“A kiss,” she asked with a laugh. “Sir, isn’t that sexual harassment?” 

“Isn’t what you did breaking and entering,” he countered with a shrug. 

Jemma had to give it to him. He did have a point. “A kiss,” she asked. 

“Just a kiss.” 

Jemma wanted to say she was all moral and that she wasn’t going to even think about giving in but with him there holding onto her, she immediately wanted to and he saw it. To his credit, he didn’t act. It took her a moment to realize that he was seeking her consent. She nodded just a touch and that was all it took for him to make his move. 

Her heart was thundering as she watched his expression shift into a wolf’s grin. Mace’s other hand moved to her face, cupping it as he leaned down to kiss her. She hadn’t been expecting chaste, but Jemma also didn’t expect his other hand to move to the small of her back and crush her to him. She hadn’t been prepared and let out an undignified sound she would deny she’d ever made if pressed. She felt his lips curl a little at the noise, but it was short lived when she challenged him by running the tip of her tongue over his bottom lip. Now it was his turn to let out the undignified sound. 

The kiss opened into a pretty passionate exchange with hands sunk into hair and what even Jemma had to admit had been grinding. He’d pushed her into the wall as they kissed, one of his legs pressing between hers. She didn’t know how long it had been but it felt like far too long to still be called _just_ a kiss. They both came up panting, Mace’s lips just barely brushing her temple as they stood there close a moment, exchanging warmth and trying to collect themselves. “We both have tomorrow night off. Come over for dinner.” 

“How do you know I have tomorrow night off?” Her hands rested on his forearms, both wanting to extricate herself and not. She was all tangled up until all Jemma could do was stare at his mouth because that seemed like a better use of her time than trying to move even an inch from him. 

“Because I blocked out the time myself. We’ll be in a meeting.” She opened her mouth to argue. “I don’t want you getting the urge to spy again. Let me give you a tour and cook you a meal. Jemma, I want you to be able to trust me. I know that it’s hard after what all of us have gone through. Fighting the people you know and trust… it sucks. No other word for it. But if we are going to work as a team, I need you to trust me. Come to dinner.” 

“Just dinner?” 

“Just dinner,” he promised. Jemma agreed with a nod and slipped away to straighten herself out. She knew it was a horrible idea but she also kind of hoped that this was _just_ dinner in the same way that that had been _just_ a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Jemma came straight from work. Fitz was absorbed in a project so she didn’t have to worry about lying or making an excuse. Even if he did ask, she’d just tell him the truth, she was having dinner with her boss while they discussed work. That was what Jemma planned on doing because it had been a mistake to kiss him, if what they did could even be called a kiss. Jemma barely made it to the closest supply closet before her hand was in her pants. It wasn’t a flattering picture of her, Jemma knew. And yet she wouldn’t think twice about doing it again. He tapped into an urgency in her sexuality she hadn’t experienced. That didn’t mean it wasn’t an enormous mistake, though. She intended to make that clear to Jeffery tonight. 

She stood next to her car for a moment, straightening out her blouse and skirt. Just because she wasn’t going to do anything fun didn’t mean she should look like a schlub going to her boss’s house. That’s what she’d told herself when it took her three tries to get the right outfit. He was standing in the doorway waiting for her when she approached. “I saw you pull up five minutes ago. Psyching yourself up,” he teased. 

“Finishing a call,” she lied easily as she passed into the house. “Thank you for having me over,” Jemma said as she handed over a very nice bottle of wine. “You have a lovely home.”  
“You are very welcome and thank you.” He led her into the sitting room. “I would take you on a tour but you’ve already helped yourself to that.” He was teasing her but Jemma still felt just a touch guilty about breaking and entering. She had invaded his privacy and that wasn’t really ok. Necessary, but not ok. “Please… sit down.” He waved at the couch and a chair. Jemma picked the chair, crossing her legs at the ankle. “Let me open this. Just a moment.” He slipped away and she breathed a little freer. It was awkward for her but seemed just fine with him. 

He came back a few minutes later with two glasses of wine. “Dinner will be ready in about half an hour. Help yourself to some pakora.” 

“You made Indian?” 

“Well… I cheated and used a few shortcuts, but essentially. I mean, I don’t have a tandoor oven.” He sat down on the couch facing her, body language wide open. He was wearing a storm colored shirt with darker slacks. The top few buttons were open and Jemma kept thinking _I know what that skin tastes like._

“I adore Indian food,” Jemma told him. “I’ve only ever been on a 24 hour mission and I barely got to see anything.” If she ever got some time off, she was going to go there and spend some actual time. 

“I’ve never been,” he told her. “I had a neighbor who loved to cook. She taught me.” He got a look on his face, slightly naughty, and she immediately knew that whatever the two of them had gotten up to was probably a little more than neighborly. “Hopefully she taught me well.” 

“It’s yet to be seen,” Jemma said as she leaned forward and took a small plate. She set a few of the offered treats on it and sat back. He watched her with anticipation and Jemma felt awkward at the attention. “How did your meeting with May go?”   
“Let’s not talk about work,” Jeffery told her. It was all she’d planned on talking about so that brought a little bit of worry up. Then he spoke. “Tell me something about yourself I don’t know.” 

Suddenly everything she could think about was filthy. Jemma froze with half the pakora in her mouth, biting it in half chewing slowly to cover her inability to get her mind out of the gutter. “I have read the book Good Omens eleven times.” 

He nodded, impressed. “Why?” 

“I love the way they write. It’s a brilliant collaboration. And the humor…. It’s mental comfort food. And speaking of food, this is delicious.” Jemma gave him a somewhat awkward thumbs up. _You’re so weird, stop it._ “Have you read it?” 

“I do more non fiction but I think I’m going to have to give it a whirl. That’s the same guy who wrote Coraline, right?” Jeffery was sitting back so totally assured of himself and his body that Jemma couldn’t help but stare. There was a lot of grandstanding and chest beating from the boys at Shield, but this man was different. He didn’t need to beat his chest and wag his cock. He commanded a room with his presence. “Jemma?”

“Coraline, yes. Sorry I was trying to remember the year that film came out.” 

“You looked like you were on another planet.” She grimaced and he moved on. “Any other favorite authors?” They ate pakora and chatted about books until dinner was ready and by that point Jemma had caught a little buzz and was chatty and relaxed. As they passed through to the dining room, he laid his hand on the small of her back and led her. She swallowed thickly because that hand sent a jolt both ways in her body, right down to her quim and up to her throat to wrap her up in a pleasant warm, buzzing feeling. “Sit, please.” He pulled out her chair and saw her seated, his hand glancing her shoulder as he excused himself to bring dinner out. 

“Jeffery, may I help,” she called after him. 

“I’m ok,” he replied as he came back with his hands quite full. “Jasmine rice,” he set down a copper serving dish in front of her with a nice wide spoon. 

The fragrance hit her nose and Jemma’s stomach growled loudly. “Oh my.” She laid her hand on her stomach, flushing in embarrassment. “I forgot to eat lunch and that smells incredible.” 

“Glad to hear it. About it smelling good. You really need to eat lunch.” He set down the next dish, one of beautiful orange-red chicken pieces with roasted vegetables. There was a dish of curry and chickpeas and something very green. “Let me get the nan and some water. I… bought some beer to pair with dinner. Would you like some?” 

“I’d like to try it,” she told him. He disappeared and reappeared quickly, setting down an ice cold beer and a frosted glass. “Fancy.”  
“I do my best.” He uncapped the beer and poured for her, not touching the glass. 

“Now that is a thing of beauty. I have pulled more than my fair share of pints over the years and that is a near perfect pour.” Jemma was genuinely appreciative.

“Near perfect.” 

“You bent the cap.” Her brow rose with a little edge of a smile. “And the head’s a little thick.” Now it was his turn to flush and then Jemma echoed his pinking with her own. “That…”

“That was a perfectly reasonable observation about foam,” he saved her before sitting down. Conversation flowed right along with the beer and food. Jemma and Jeffery sat and talked about everything and anything that didn’t have to do with work. It was incredibly refreshing, and by the time dessert came around Jemma had revealed far too much about herself that was true. She’d also found out that he was in 4F when he was in high school _and_ he was a mathlete. “And football,” Jeffery added. “I was well-rounded.” 

“Well rounded,” she agreed. “Never have been good at that myself.” 

Jeffery must have been feeling the booze or had thrown caution to the wind because he gave her a slow look up and down, stopping to linger on her breasts. She became uncomfortable and imagined what it would feel like were it his hand and not his eyes. “You look well rounded from here.” She smiled a little at the joke and glanced away because she needed to tell him to stop flirting, but hadn’t quite managed it yet. That was the right thing to do. Instead she took another sip of beer and looked out the window. “I’m glad you came tonight.” 

“Me too,” Jemma finally looked up at him. “Jeffery…” She took a breath, “what happened in your office…. It shouldn’t have. I’m in a relationship and you’re my boss. It’s really not….” 

“Fitz,” he nodded. “I’d like to make an observation if that’s alright.” He paused and waited for her to give him a little nod. “I truly hope it doesn’t insult you, but it’s pretty clear that you’re not getting what you need from him. Physically speaking.” Jemma sputtered a moment, but he put his finger up to ask for a to be allowed to finish speaking. “Fitz is a phenomenal person and his work is beyond compare. He’s funny and kind and seems to have an enormously deep love for you. He just… he doesn’t strike me as the physically passionate type. More of a let’s cuddle on the couch type.”

“He’s my partner,” Jemma told Jeffery firmly, not arguing because he’d utterly nailed Fitz on every count but unwilling to just let it slide. It was unnerving, really. 

“And that’s fine. There is nothing wrong with him or you or you,” he made a gesture meaning the plural you. “It’s not as though I plan to shout from the rooftops. I am a spy. I’m capable of keeping secrets.” Jeffery took a drink from his beer, just observing her for a moment. She narrowed her eyes in question and he slowly set his beer down before he spoke. “I can’t help but notice that you didn’t comment on your own needs. Or should I put it as a question? Are you satisfied with the state of your relationship?” 

“Every relationship has issues.” Jemma didn’t want to lie but she also wasn’t going to say anything negative about Fitz. She did love him even if she’d only had one orgasm that wasn’t at her own hand in all the time they’d been having sex… well that was what it was and she would cope. 

“I’ve hit a nerve.” He didn’t apologize for it, she noticed. That was annoying but also weirdly sexy. He meant what he said and stood by it. “May I get you another beer?” 

“I’ve had two already,” she pointed out. Plus the glass of wine had her a little tipsy but more happy than drunk. Even if she felt weird talking about her sex life with her boss. 

“… you really don’t answer many questions.” 

“Fair,” Jemma told him. “And… will you split one with me?” 

“Split a beer,” he asked like it was a foreign concept. “… sure.” He didn’t seem to mind too much and simply went to get one, leaving her to recover a moment. God was she glad for it, standing up to walk over to the open window, hoping to catch an early autumn breeze to cool her off a little bit. 

Jemma heard him come back and pause behind her. She didn’t expect him to touch her, especially not to run his knuckles along the collar of her blouse just at the nape of her neck. Jemma made an undignified sound and he repeated the action. “Want to have this in the living room?” He pressed the cold beer close to the spot he’d touched and Jemma felt the sensation rip through her body on a direct course to her chest. It bloomed across and made her nipples harden up fast enough to hurt, getting a sharp intake of breath from her. “Or… we could stare out the window.” His arm came around her waist, moving in close. Jeffery’s hand moved the fabric of her silk blouse against her skin, his pinkie pushing its way under the waistband of her skirt just a hair. She leaned back. There was no way around it, she leaned back into him and closed her eyes on instinct. Jemma didn’t trust her voice, just reached back to touch his hip, conveying that she wasn’t just letting him do this, that she was actively interested despite the fact that she really shouldn’t be. 

“I like how private this property is,” he said quietly in her ear as he pressed a cold bottle of beer into her hand. Jemma could feel the rumble of his voice in his chest and bit her bottom lip hard at the sensation of it against her back. Jeffery swept her hair to the side, running his lips along her collar to echo those earlier knuckles. Her neck had always been incredibly sensitive but right now he had every nerve singing entire librettos to her libido. Jemma sipped the beer as his hand traveled up, cupping her breast through her shirt. She didn’t consider herself to be well endowed, in fact she didn’t entirely adore her shape. He clearly did. His lips caressed the soft skin behind her ear as his thumb played with her nipple through the fabric. He didn’t try to unbutton her blouse and that was all she could think about. “It’s been in my family for years.” 

He might be talking about his property but all Jemma could think about was the stiffening pressure on her backside. “L… lovely,” she had been attempting to play it cool, to keep her wits about her and ended up stuttering like a virgin because he picked that moment to lean in and suck her earlobe in between his teeth. Her hand gripped hard at his hip, pushing her backside into him a little harder. Or maybe she pulled him to her. Jemma really didn’t know at this point. This was incredibly stupid not to mention utterly unfair to Fitz, yet she didn’t move. Jemma didn’t even attempt to. She just pushed into him as she leaned her head back and had another sip of beer. She passed it back to him, trying to steel herself because this needed to stop. “Jeffery, I…” 

“You what,” he asked. She went to turn so they could talk but he held her in place. “Just lean back. Talk to me.” His voice was soothing, and with their height difference, she could turn her head just a little and hear his words resonate in his chest. “Tell me what you’re thinking.” 

Jemma didn’t know how to put that into words as his hands moved to her blouse and camisole, pulling on it until he could slide his hand underneath to touch bare skin. He stayed focused on her stomach and sides for a long enough time that Jemma actually whimpered but she finally found her voice. “I… I’m thinking… I want this… I shouldn’t do this… I’m … I’m thinking…” His hand finally touched her breast. She honestly moaned, pressing her thighs together because Jemma was dying for a little friction. She wanted this, wanted him. The fact that she shouldn’t be doing it just made her want it more. “Jeffery…” She barely recognized her own voice as it wrapped around his name in a deep moan. 

“You want this,” he echoed against her throat. “Jesus, I can feel how much you want this.” His hand found her bare breast, just the camisole keeping her from being obscene without a bra. Jemma enjoyed a variety of lingerie and kept things changing even if Fitz rarely noticed. She did it mostly for herself and Jemma actually liked that. His lips went back to her neck and his other hand moved to her thighs. She wasn’t dumb, she knew what was about to happen but she did nothing to stop it. In fact, Jemma shifted her legs just a little wider, getting an echoing groan back from him before he hiked her skirt up enough to touch her bare thighs. 

It went quick from there. His hand didn’t rush, but she was needy and he was willing to give her what she wanted. He pushed the fabric covering her aside and his hand cupped her fully, holding her between her thighs and at the breast. Jemma’s hands ran over his, the beer long since abandoned on the table under the window. “Oh God.” Jemma could feel her breath coming higher in her chest, and as his fingers moved it shuddered. She was soaking and had been for quite some time and Jeffery was making no effort to quiet the noises his fingers made against her slick folds. He moaned at her throat when he found the evidence of her arousal, his lips coming back to her throat. “Jeffery… please.” 

“Please what, Jemma?” His voice was harsh, whisky on coals. He might be asking her what to do, but he was already doing exactly what she needed. “Tell me.” 

Jeffery honestly expected her to speak while his fingers rubbed her that way? “I want… yes… like that.” His hand moved a little and Jemma almost lost her knees in the gesture. “You’re… I’m…” It was all the warning she could give before things started to sound strange, as though she was listening from the inside a shell. Her body was too tight, silent for a moment just before the first contraction of orgasm hit. He held onto her, letting Jemma’s body drop and crest as it needed to, never stopping those clever, clever fingers. 

Soon it became almost too much and Jemma started to get loud. He caught her lips with his, trying to quiet her just a little but Jemma did not care one bit about the wide open window. He kept moving his fingers and she felt a heat building that was beyond what she’d known. It was almost uncomfortable but it almost felt like her body bloomed inside, like something opened up before she was hit with a second orgasm, this time hard enough to make her cry out quite loud. She heard him chortle to himself a little but didn’t stop until she pushed at his hand, unable to form full words. 

“You’re incredible,” Jeffery told her. Jemma could feel that he was quite hard now and pushed her backside into him. She needed a minute to recover but she wanted him. She really, really did. “I’m going to carry you into the living room.” He took a moment to straighten her out a little bit before scooping her up and carrying her to the couch. “Why don’t you lie down for a little while?” He looked proud of himself and Jemma couldn’t say she didn’t agree. 

“I … Jeffery,” her hand reached out to rub his thigh, creeping its way up to squeeze him through his trousers. 

“It’s ok. I really just wanted to please you tonight.” He kissed her forehead softly. “Before you lay down, do you want to get more comfortable?” 

It took her a moment to realize he meant her clothes. “Oh… yes.” He helped her off with her blouse and skirt, leaving her in a pair of blue pants and a cream camisole. He looked but he didn’t do anything else, simply admired her body a moment before pulling an unbelievably soft blanket from the back of the couch and wrapping it around her “I can’t stay too much longer.” 

“I know. I won’t let you stay past one,” he promised. His thumb moved over her hairline to her temple. “Now rest.” It was like magic, as he did that she nearly felt sleep descend, Apollo bringing the moon.


	4. Chapter 4

“It’s really good to see you smiling.” Jemma looked up from where she’d been working on her mascara. Fitz stood behind her in just his trousers resting his hand on her shoulder. “Anything in particular got you in a good mood?” 

In truth, she’d been thinking about the time she’d spent in front of Jeffery’s open window with his hand under her blouse. “Just feeling well this morning,” she lied. “What’s your day look like?” She capped her mascara and listened to him talk about an experiment he’d been working on. Fitz could go on forever like that and she loved to watch him when he did. It was one of the few times he exhibited any sort of unbridled passion and excitement. Plus, she could admire that gorgeous brain of his while he was waxing poetic about calculus. 

“… but if you take the time to really look, I think you’ll find… Jemma?” She had slid from her seat in front of the mirror and onto her knees in front of him. “What are you…” Her hands moved up the front of his trousers and Jemma hoped he’d catch her drift. She had to be really, REALLY clear with him otherwise he’d second guess himself to death. 

“I want to send you out the door with a smile,” she told him as she wrapped her hand around his cock through his trousers. “I have almost an hour before I need to be upstairs.” She undid his trousers and tried not to look up because she knew exactly what was happening. He was flushing red and looking away. Sex made Fitz uncomfortable to say the very least. “Sit down.” Jemma urged him to the place she’d been sitting, making him wait until she pulled his trousers and pants down to his ankles. They both knew from experience that Fitz would get into it once she started things, but if she didn’t kick them off, they’d never get going. 

Jemma knew he’d gotten over the worst of it when his hand landed on the back of her neck, sinking into her hair. It was right around the time she licked a line up the underside of his cock. He wasn’t hard, not even half. Just a little stiff, but it was something she could work with. “Jemma,” he groaned out as her mouth wrapped around the head of his cock and sucked. She took advantage of his softness and pliability at the moment, sucking, lapping, and otherwise enjoying every inch of him until Fitz was gasping for air and gripping the edge of his seat as he chanted her name. 

She had him half hard by this point and it had taken a lot of work. Jemma came up for a breath of air and laid her cheek to his thigh. Fitz could only look at her like this if she didn’t look him in the eye. The poor love was just so unsure of himself, so scarred from all their combined traumas, that he struggled to let even his most surface of fantasies be known. “Fitz,” she said quietly as her hand squeezed his balls in soft pulses. “I want you inside me.” He coughed a little and made an affirmative sound. “If…”

“I want to,” Fitz told her as his fingers stroked the back of her neck. “Jemma…” It was an exchange they had often. Did he really want to do this? If he did, why was he struggling so much? “I always want you. You know that, right?” Jemma didn’t actually, and smiled at the admission, really pleased to hear him say that. She leaned in as she stood, pausing to press her lips to his. He turned away a little and kept his mouth shut. 

“Sorry… forgot,” Jemma said softly. Fitz was not a fan of kissing after oral. He didn’t mind kissing her after he’d been between Jemma’s legs but the opposite was not true at all. 

“ ’s ok,” he kissed her throat instead. One of the few things Fitz was actually quite skilled at, sexually speaking, was using his mouth. It didn’t require him to talk and he could tease her into breathlessness if he was able to get past some of his hangups. Out of everything they’d tried, he seemed to like burying his face between Jemma’s thighs. It wasn’t as though they had deep conversations about sex, but they had tried a few things to try to get him going. “You feel lovely, Jemma.” His hand ran down her back, wrinkling her robe in his palm. “C… can I see you?” He’d blush and look away more than he’d look at her, but Fitz seemed to appreciate her figure at least. Jemma stepped back and untied her robe, letting it drop to the floor without a second thought. She had a couple of scars, being shot and stabbed and all that did terrible things to a girl’s complexion. Fitz’s hand slid down her side and Jemma moved closer. He kissed her jaw and nodded to the bed. “Lie down.” 

Jemma tugged on his hands, pulling Fitz in the direction of the bed. “Why don’t you lie down? Let me do the heavy lifting.” She was trying to do everything she could to build some positive associations around sex so she’d started chaining together the things she knew he liked. Her naked, her on top, her mouth on his balls, the perfume she’d put on…. Jemma and Fitz might not talk much about their sexual incompatibility but they both worked on it very hard in their own ways. She took a swig of water from her glass on the bedside, swishing it and swallowing, hoping that would be enough for him. She leaned in and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I love you,” she told him mostly because she did but partially because she could feel the way his hand was shaking against her hip. Even after all this time, even though it was her, she could feel the tremor in his fingers. 

“I love you,” he echoed and kissed her. It was deeper this time. Apparently swishing some water around in her mouth was enough to get him over his issue. His hands got bolder for a moment, running down to her backside and giving it a squeeze. Jemma moaned a little too loudly for him and Fitz pulled his hands back. “Did I…”

“No, Fitz. Fitz,” she took his face between her hands to make him look at her. “You didn’t hurt me. I like that.” She took his hands and brought them back to her cheeks. “Kiss me.” He seemed to be glad to not have to say anything and complied. He started to rock her against him as they kissed, squeezing her backside as he did. She liked the way he said her name when he was just a little past caring how loud he was. It didn’t happen often, so she tried to relish it when it did. “Jemma.” His fingers traced her face. “I want you.” During a fight early on she’d cried over feeling unwanted so he tried to tell her that she was beautiful or that he liked her breasts, anything to say he was paying attention to her as a woman. But in moments like this, she believed him and it made the words all the sweeter. 

“Lie in the middle of the bed, Fitz.” He got up, propping himself up on some pillows. She grabbed a little lube just in case and then followed him. She gave his cock a few strokes with some of it then straddled him. Fitz was just on the larger side of average and she actually craved the ache he’d give her like this with no preparation. Jemma brought his hands to her waist before reaching between her thighs and positioning him. “Ready?” Fitz’s hands squeezed and Jemma took that as a yes and pushed herself down. He looked at her with awe but also something that looked a little like agony. “Oh!” She gasped as he pushed in a little, his hips arching. 

“Is that….” Fitz went to move back, worry etched on his sweet face.  
“Do that again.” Jemma wasn’t going to go through the _did I hurt you_ dance at every twinge. She couldn’t. “Fitz,” she demanded. “Please.” He repeated his movement and then Jemma held herself up over him and let him keep going for a few moments, whimpering and pushing herself down on him. She pressed her hands to his thighs when she felt her body was ready enough, pushing down to fully sit on him, both of them making a bit of noise at that. Jemma knew he wasn’t going to last terribly long and made the most out of the experience for herself and brought her hand between her legs. She rubbed her clit roughly, hoping to be able to cum before he did. By the time she worked up a rhythm that was good for her, Fitz was on the brink. Deciding that she needed this to be over, Jemma did something she’d had to do more than once in her life with more than just Fitz. She faked her orgasm, shuddering and making soft little aroused noises until he pulled himself out and finished on her thighs. 

At her earliest convenience, she rolled off of him and covered up. “You’re beautiful,” Fitz told her softly as he cupped his body to hers. “I wish we could spend a few more hours in bed.” _Yeah, napping,_ Jemma thought unkindly. She reminded herself for the millionth time that Fitz’s issues with sex and sexuality had nothing to do with her and everything to do with an intensely traumatic life starting way before they even met. Truly, the fact that he could make meaningful bonds with anyone was a miracle. 

“I love you,” she told him honestly as Jemma reached back to run her hand down his arm. “Rest with me a few minutes?” Fitz kissed her temple and did just that. They gave themselves fifteen minutes in bed, figuring that being late today would be an indulgence. About ten minutes in, Jemma felt him shift. She let him shower quickly and slipped in just after he came out to get dressed. Once she was behind a closed door, Jemma crumbled a little. She’d tried so incredibly hard. He’d enjoyed himself but she was left frustrated once more. If she hadn’t faked cumming, he would have kept going and Jemma had been beyond being able to finish with him at that point. She was left with the comfort of her own hand as the hot beads of water hit her skin. 

She came quietly before finishing up and stepping out of the shower just in time to hear a knock. “Fitz, have you forgotten your…” Jemma opened the door and saw Jeffery standing there instead. “Oh… I thought you were Fitz.” 

“I’m a little taller and a lot dumber,” Jeffery pointed out. “You were just late and … you’re in a towel, do you care to…” 

“Of course,” Jemma gestured him in for the sake of not having a conversation with her boss while in a towel. The only problem was that once she let him in it was pretty clear just why she’d been late. “I overslept,” she lied. 

“… uh huh,” he nodded with a glance at the rumpled bed. She knew it probably still smelled of sex in here though she’d gone nose blind to it at this point. “I’m glad you and Fitz are enjoying yourselves.” Jemma couldn’t tell if it was sincere, nor could she tell that he was fishing until his eyes shot through her with pure recognition. “Or did just one of you enjoy yourself?” 

“I always enjoy myself with Fitz. I just… sometimes need to extend things once he’s fallen asleep.” That wasn’t terribly atypical for a lot of women, sadly.

Jeffery clucked his tongue in disapproval. “A man should never leave a woman wanting.” He didn’t touch her but Jemma could very nearly feel his eyes on her bare shoulders as though they were fingertips. “Pity.” She shuddered and glanced away. “I just came down to check on you. I rescheduled the meeting until this afternoon and sent you an email about it.” 

They were back on work? “Oh… ok.” 

“Jemma…” Jeffery stepped closer and she felt her skin flush starting on her chest. Her heart was pounding and she was pretty sure she was staring at him with a slightly open mouth. “Come upstairs when you’re ready. We’ve got a strategy meeting at ten.” The only reason she knew it wasn’t just work that had brought him down was the fact that his pinkie outlined the shell of her hand. The c shape from the tip of her pinkie to her wrist zipped along full of nerve endings that he set ablaze. 

“… ten,” she repeated. He gave her a knowing little smile before he headed for the door. She didn’t know what made her do it, but Jemma waited until he was standing in the hall, the door half closed, to call to him. “Jeffery?” He turned and Jemma dropped her towel, “see you at ten,” slipped from her lips just as the door shut in his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Jemma groaned, pushing her hair out of her face as she heard a quiet knock on the door. She reached out to touch Fitz’s shoulder but remembered that he was in Austria at the moment, half a world away and leaving her with an utterly empty bed. Her heart skipped a beat because if he was away and she was getting a knock on the door, there was that horrible possibility that it was the knock all servicemen’s families dreaded. She was on her feet, pulling on a robe and scurrying to the door. Director Mace was on the other side and her heart dropped. “Oh my God, Fitz,” she asked as she opened the door. 

“… um… no.” 

Mace looked confused. And, upon second glance, bloody and leaning. “What’s… why… Jeffery, why are you knocking on my door at two in the morning?” She didn’t smell alcohol. “And why are you bloody?” 

“Can we?” He nodded to the door. She waved him in, heading to the stove to put on the kettle. “Sorry to wake you, but more sorry that I scared you. Fitz is fine. He’s in Austria last time I checked, up to his neck in robot parts apparently.” Jemma’s heart was pounding, the thought of losing him made the kind of pain that burned as it ran through you. Jeffery’s hand closed on her shoulder gently. “I needed your help. As a doctor.” 

“I’m not really a doctor. I’m a neurobiologist.” 

“… I think I need stitches.” He had the good grace to blush as he nodded to where he was bleeding from his upper thigh. 

“What did you do?” Jemma bent in front of him, trying to maintain her dignity while wearing the same robe she’d flashed him in a few days earlier. “Oh… well that’s not good.” Jemma carefully touched a few inches away from the wound to see how deep things were. “Ok. Sit,” She nodded at the chairs. “Actually, before you sit hold on.” She hurried to her linen closet and pulled out a couple of dark towels, tossing them at him. “I really don’t want to have to mop the floor later.” 

“Thank you, Jemma.” 

“You could have gone to the med bay,” she pointed out. Jemma was actually curious as to why he hadn’t. 

“Yeah, then I’d have to tell how I hurt myself and that… is not going to happen.” He blushed again and that’s how she knew it had to be a great story. She’d get it out of him eventually. “Can I help?”

“Yes, you can do what I told you to and sit down. I’m going to fetch a few things. Your only job is to watch the kettle until I’m back out.” Jemma hurried back to their bathroom, taking a minute to brush her teeth and put on a pair of shorts while she gathered materials, then to scrub her hands before she went back out. She may have also pulled her hair back, washed her face, and put on a little mascara. Two a.m. was not a pretty look on her most of the time. Jemma returned to find him sitting there literally watching the kettle. “Follows directions to a T,” Jemma teased as she set down her spoils on the table. 

“I didn’t want to get told off again.” Jeffery was putting pressure on his leg but the paper towel he’d improvised was doing no good. 

“Good,” she gave him a wink. “It’s best not to test my patience,” Jemma advised. “Now take that off and toss it.” She’d brought over the garbage can. “And use your phone to give me more light.” The wound wasn’t bad it was just a little on the deep side and he’d nicked a vessel. It wasn’t terrible, but it did need an assist. “Ok. Good news, bad news.”  
“Good news first.”

“You don’t need stitches.” 

“Ok….”

“We’re going to use super glue and it’s going to burn like dickens.” She wasn’t going to be able to do several levels of subcutaneous sutures in her kitchen so field dressing was the order of the day. “If you want pretty, you need to go upstairs. Otherwise I’m going to get you a drink and something to bite down on.” 

“Is it that bad?” He looked genuinely concerned. 

“It burns like hell,” Jemma said with a shrug. “And I may have to scrape… just take the drink,” she advised with a pat to the shoulder. “Get some pressure on that.” She got up and went to the cabinet they kept a few bottles in, taking out a bottle of whisky and pouring them both a shot. She brought over the bottle for him, figuring he’d probably be ok but just in case. Big guys could be wimps when it came to little stuff. They took the first shot together then she let him take care of the rest himself. The kettle started to boil and she pulled it off, tossing in some teabags to steep before getting to work. “Take off your pants.”

“Doctor Simmons,” Jeffery teased. 

“Unless you want me to just…” She shoved a few fingers into the wide tear already on the inside seam of his pants, ready to rip. 

“No… I’ll take them off.” He stood, looming over her and Jemma swallowed thickly, looking away. The sound of his zipper shot through her, but it was the sensation of his trousers brushing her forearm on the way down that had her stifling a moan. They were already sexually involved but she’d been serious when she said she was committed to Fitz. That did not mean she wasn’t salivating at the thought of wrapping her lips around his cock. Of SEEING it. She couldn’t believe just how excited she was by the prospect. 

Jemma could smell the tang of his blood on the air and glanced over just to see the wound. That was what she told herself anyway. Instead she got an eyeful of what he was packing wrapped up tightly in a pair of dark blue boxer briefs. Jemma licked her lips without thinking and felt his fingers reach down to caress her jaw, tilting her head so they’d hold eyes. In that moment, if he hadn’t been bleeding, she probably would have just taken him in hand… in mouth… inside. But he was hurt so Jemma broke her gaze and reminded herself to get a grip. “Sit down. Let me get the wound cleaned out while you tell me what you did.” 

“Jemma…” His voice was tight and she could see the way he shifted on the wooden chair because he was trying not to let things get out of hand. His hand closed on her shoulder as Jemma brought out the rubbing alcohol to clean the wound. He hissed loud, fingers tightening on her bicep. Jemma could feel the burn, the pain where the pads of his fingers dug into muscle and tendon. She shuddered at the sensation, unable to keep herself from the reaction. Jemma had to close her eyes to break the spell, needing to focus on her patient even if his cock was taunting her by getting hard under that rapidly tightening blue fabric. 

“Did I hurt you?” Jeffery’s voice was soft, questioning with no malice or roughness. 

“It’s ok,” she promised. “I’m going to have to explain a handprint bruise, so you may want to have a good reason for that. Say the story of how you sliced open your inner thigh through a pair of trousers. Were you playing with a samurai sword and…” Jeffery blushed. He honest to God blushed. “Jeffery… why were you…”

“I was looking for evidence, I felt like our guys missed something on the Kyoto case so I was double checking… I had the property boxes in my office and the sword…. It was an accident, sufficed to say.” Jeffery looked down to where she was prodding at the edges of the wound carefully. Jemma used clean gauze to dry it off before she shifted his leg a little. She was knelt in close and could smell him. Not just his cologne or even his soap, but the actual smell of _him_. It had Jemma salivating. She knew what he felt like pressed into her thigh through a pair of trousers but this was utterly visceral. 

“Sufficed to say,” Jemma repeated as she tried to forget all the filthy thoughts running through her mind. She wondered how he sounded when a woman played with his balls or if he’d call her name when he came should she swallow him whole like she wanted to. “Ok. I’m going to need you to be very still.” Jemma knelt in closer, breast pressed to his stomach as she fought with the sleeve of her robe. “Damn it.” She pulled at it, annoyed, letting her robe drop without really thinking about the fact that she only had a tank top and a lacy pair of sleep shorts on underneath. “Stay still,” she reminded him as she uncapped the surgical glue. “Breathe through your nose.” 

It turned out that he handled the pain really well. It also turned out that she held onto his thigh for maybe a little longer than strictly necessary. It still ended far too quickly and Jemma found herself wishing she had the courage of her fantasies despite the guilt pooling in her gut. Sure they’d fooled around but she was involved in a committed relationship and she needed to stop putting that in danger. 

“Thank you.” Jemma looked up to find him staring at her without the least bit of dissembling. His eyes were glued to her body while her hand still rested high on his thigh. Jeffery’s fingers ran down her shoulder then down her bicep, raising gooseflesh all over her body. “I appreciate your help.” He didn’t need to say a word. Jemma felt like she could read his damn mind. It also helped that he followed through by running his hands up under the hem of her tank top. “Will you take this off for me?” A gong hit low in her guts but Jemma’s hands went right to the hem and pulled the fabric off without a second thought. For a moment she considered if it was hypnotism or if this pull he had was just her long-subdued needs finally bubbling to the surface. 

“Gorgeous. God,” his fingertips ran down the slope of her breast, not actually touching skin but bringing up goosebumps. “Come here Beautiful.” He pulled on her arms just a little until Jemma rose and sat right in his lap. The glue was dried, skin sealed though probably still pretty painful truth be told. He made no show of that, though. “Perfect.” Jeffery leaned in and wrapped his mouth around her nipple, pushing forward until he was devouring as much of her breast as he could, Jemma’s hands instantly sinking into his thick, wavy hair. 

“Jeffery,” her voice was unbalanced, tight but also sort of round. He moved to the other breast, one wide hand spanning her lower back to hold her tight and angle her hips down on him. “Take off your shirt.” Jemma was fully aware that this was stupid, that she was about to have an affair in the home she and Fitz shared. Regret would have to come later, though. Arousal had taken over her brain almost entirely. For now she wanted Jeffery and kissed him with only that in mind. She had the rest of her life to beat herself up. He wasted no time, urging her legs up around his waist as he stood and picked her up with him. “Bloody hell.” Jemma gripped his shoulders, always having marveled at just how strong he was. 

“That’s my girl.” Jeffery swallowed up any possible response with a harsh kiss and two hands gripping her ass. Being called _his girl_ felt strange and she honestly didn’t know how she felt about it. “Tell me, Jemma. What do you want?” He knelt on the bed, still holding her up. “Anything.” She felt tiny the way he was moving her around, a particular kink of hers way back to her first boyfriend, all 6’6”, 200 pounds of him. She was strong but Jemma was small and liked to play with that in moments like this. She could defend herself but there was an appeal about him being able to toss her around. 

“You,” she responded without missing a beat. “I want you.” He laid her on the bed and Jemma didn’t let go of him, pulling Jeffery down on top of her. “Please.” A dam had broken and Jemma felt incapable of not making an utter ass of herself. He didn’t seem to care in the least. In fact, he seemed to like it. Jeffery was rocking against her, filling out rapidly. His hand traced down her sternum, rubbing under her ribcage to her sides. “Jeffery,” she whispered shakily. 

“Let me taste you.” Jemma got up on her elbows to watch as he pulled off the rest of her clothes, leaving her bare to his gaze. She watched him lick his lips before they were planted on her hip and started to travel down. Jeffery took his time, teasing her skin until Jemma’s hips were hopping up against him. “Shhhhh.” He seemed amused by how aroused she was, and it was nearly annoying. Nearly because he picked that moment to run his tongue through her folds and distracted Jemma utterly. He was not shy in the least, plunging that tongue into her before he moved up to focus on her clit. She lost track of what was going on for a moment but came back when her body started clamping down around his finger. No… fingers. Everything thrummed with pleasure and Jemma was shaking from top to toe hovering right on the verge. She was gripping his hair hard but Jeffery took no offense, urging her to drive him where he was needed. He pressed down with the fingers inside her, opening her in a long, slow stretch that made Jemma feel so full she ached. He kept her on the edge of orgasm for a long time before pushing her over to the point she couldn’t think straight. He had to reach up and put a hand over her mouth but he never stopped his fingers or those lips, much to his credit. 

Jemma laid there like a limp dish rag for a long time, trying to get her breath and simply gather herself. She wasn’t expecting a knock on her door tonight let alone all of this. “Jeffery, I…” He slowly withdrew two fingers and moved to three. “Oh… “ Her eyes went wide. He was going to follow through. The thought was alarming and amazingly arousing at the same time. She thought of Fitz for a moment, opening her mouth to speak before she felt his cock on her thigh. He’d taken off his boxer briefs at some point so there it was, bare and hard and heavy. She reached down and all thoughts of stopping fled. He was heavy and big in her hand, Jemma groaning and pushing at him a little so she could get a good look. “Let me suck you.” It was a question and a demand in one, one Jeffery clearly appreciated because he moved away, leaving her empty but bringing those fingers to his mouth to clean. 

She was aware that not every woman appreciated sucking a cock or even looking at one, but Jemma really enjoyed it. A lot. A lot, a lot. She moaned as she slid into place between his legs, wrapping her hands around him. He was big and uncut, two traits Jemma quite appreciated in a cock. She wasted no time getting a deep moan from him by playing with that loose skin, forming a tight circle with her thumb and fingers and letting him push the head through a few times, his skin pushing back to increase his pleasure. She leaned in and added her mouth, making him move his hips to break the head of his cock through into her mouth over and over until Jeffery’s hand came to the back of her neck. It was careful at first, trying not to grip or grab. Eventually he lost that ability and after she put her hand on his and pushed down, he seemed to get her drift. 

She found a good distance and he tightened his grip. Then his hips started and Jemma was treated to a slow face fucking that had her clenching her thighs together hard. She pushed herself and moved lower, the thrusts feeling so much deeper as she came closer and closer to his base, a challenge now. “That’s my girl. So good.” 

Jeffery gathered her hair in his fist, carefully twisting his hand until it was wrapped around his wrist. Jemma moaned as she bobbed, the tug of his unyielding hand was brutal. She loved it. Jemma’s eyes watered and it didn’t help her when his hips started to push his cock deeper in her throat. “When I let you up, I want a kiss.” He took a few deep breaths and she found herself echoing that as best she could, like he was guiding her. Then he started to push her down. Jeffery was big and he was thick. Her jaw was aching and it was hard to keep her teeth off of his skin but she managed pretty well. Well enough that he was moaning. He held her there for a long time, forcing her down slowly until Jemma was on the verge of really gagging. He seemed to read her body, though, and let her up slowly until she was just focused on the head of his cock. 

“Mouth of an angel,” he told her when he finally let her withdraw, pulling her close. He stroked her hair back into place before he tugged a little. “Kiss me.” He guided her to sit in his lap and she could feel the outline of his cock against the inside of her thigh. Alarm bells were going off in her head. He crushed her to him as they kissed, pulling her so they could rock against each other and she forgot about the warning altogether. “I want you.” It was earnest, to the point, and said in a tone that made Jemma’s heart seize in her chest for a solid two seconds. He kissed her jaw, teeth running over the thin skin. Jemma knew that she should say no and would analyze her next few moments very thoroughly in the days to come, but without a second thought she reached behind herself and positioned his cock. Jeffery’s brows shot up but he looked so intensely ready that she hurt for him. He gripped her waist and moved his hips, getting soft, delighted sounds from her. “Oh… Oh Christ,” Jeffery’s head thunked onto her shoulder when Jemma finally pushed down on him, taking in no more than a quarter of his cock but already feeling way too full. 

She took her time, needed to actually. Jemma might enjoy challenging her body but this was going faster than those nights when she’d take a little extra time and go for that big O with a _big_ toy. Right now it was him, and he was warm and wonderful, holding onto her and kissing her breasts like they were works of art. She got a bit more than halfway down and felt the sheen of sweat building up on her skin. Jemma let out several curses under her breath, her nails digging into his shoulder as she pushed herself. “Hey,” Jeffery caught her face in his hand, making Jemma look at him. “You don’t have to push it. Relax. That’s the best way to take more.” He kissed her sweetly, his hips pulling back then arching forward a few times. That was about the time Jemma’s head just flopped back and she let him take over. “That’s good.” He rubbed his thumb over her throat a few times, soft but a little controlling. Jemma clenched around him at the thought. 

Jeffery let her stay straddling him for awhile until it seemed he couldn’t really take it any longer. That was when Jemma’s back found the mattress and her knees were pulled up almost to her shoulders. “Ohfuck,” it all came out harsh as one word when he moved in a full stroke. He put his hands at the backs of her thighs, bracing her, and Jemma ended up grabbing onto him hard when he really started to move. He went carefully at first, working Jemma up into a hard thrust, making her eyes roll up in her head for agest. Or at least that was what it felt like. His thumb braced low over her clit, opening her folds to expose her to the heated air between them. “Jeffery,” she chanted, feeling her body right there, so incredibly ready. There wasn’t really any other way to feel than that she was blooming from the inside out. Her muscles seemed to tighten to the point of aching before releasing into a spasm that required him to press more of his weight into her to hold her down. 

He stroked her hair as she came back a little, kissing her temple and telling her how good she felt. Jemma had no doubt that he was well-versed in women’s bodies, but she was actually grateful. She could not remember the last time sex had been this good for her. “Cum for me again, Jemma.” His thumb ran up the bridge of her nose to her forehead and into her hair. “Let me feel you again, Beautiful.” He shifted back and took her legs up over one shoulder, helping her to stretch out a little she thought until his arm came around her calves in a vice grip and his hips started to move. She was grabbing for him in a minute and clawing at the sheets within two. He had some sort of death stroke that seemed to open up her bloody sinuses. “Touch yourself, Jemma.” The direction was clear and she didn’t think twice about following it, her hand pushing between her legs. Her clit was more tender than she remembered it ever being but she stroked and rubbed and eventually cried out his name into the palm of his hand as she came for him, putting on a show because she loved the way he looked at her. 

“I need to….” 

Jemma moved her legs, thighs opening and welcoming him in close one more time. He seemed to fall into her, his hips moving fast and rough. She just held on, telling him how good it felt, how much she enjoyed his cock. “Don’t,” she told him when he moved to pull out. “I’ve got the implant.” Pregnancy was _not_ something Jemma wanted to deal with. Plus, if she was honest, the feeling of a man cumming inside her was one she actually relished. “Finish inside me.” She wrapped her legs around his waist a little harder and Jeffery seemed to lose any resolve he’d had, jackhammering into her hard enough to bounce them on the mattress until that harsh groan and deep push let her know. He came inside and Jemma just held onto him, her fingers in his hair, lips on his temple encouraging him. She didn’t let him go, didn’t release her thighs, until he was spent and panting against her shoulder. 

It took her a moment to remember that he’d come to her for medical attention and possibly fucking his brains out wasn’t the best way to make sure that slice in his thigh recovered. She looked down, reaching to touch the edge of the glue and making him wince. “Ow.” 

“Sorry… just checking my work.” He laughed and slowly withdrew, not moving too far, just putting them on their sides and gathering up blankets around them as best he could. “It didn’t break open during the … activity.” Jemma almost giggled. She was aching, but if he got hard again she’d probably jump right on. “That…”

“… you are amazing,” he told Jemma softly, fingers stroking through her hair. He tipped her chin up so she’d look him in the eye before slowly kissing her breathless. “I wish I could stay a little longer but I have an early morning meeting in … um… an hour. Crap.” He wouldn’t let her get out of bed, tucking her in before he got up and dressed, making sure to stop at the bed and kiss her temple before he headed to the door. “Get some sleep, Jemma.” She watched him go, knowing she should probably just get up and start her day but drifting back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

“What’s that face about,” Jemma asked Fitz as he sat on the sofa with her. “You’ve been making it since you got back.” 

They were watching a movie and getting drunk, something Fitz specifically asked for when he came home. Apparently his little trip had been quite stressful and he wanted to unwind with pints and bad sci-fi movies. “It smells in here.” Jemma immediately pinked up. “Sweaty? That’s not quite right, but…” He shook his head. “It smells like sex,” he told her softly. Jemma didn’t know if this was Fitz with actual proof or him being a little drunk. It was best to see what he did next. Her heart was pounding out of control and she was about to open her mouth when he spoke. “I’m sorry.” 

“What?” 

“I know you wait until I’m away and … treat yourself.” He waved in the direction of the dresser where she kept a few toys she’d picked up over the years. “I shouldn’t… it was rude of me to point it out.” He reached out and took her hand, squeezing softly, eyes teeming with regret. “I wish….” 

“Fitz,” she tried to stop him.  
“I know I’m not enough for you in bed.” They’d had this discussion a few times. It was never easy and usually ended up with both of them crying, but Jemma’s sex drive could be through the roof while Fitz’s was near null. “I wish I could…”  
“Fitz, don’t.” Jemma shifted, reaching out to catch his hands. “You know that’s not what’s most important to me. You are. Your heart, your brilliant mind.” She kissed his temple. “Your libido is not something you’re in control of, Fitz. It’s how you’re wired.” 

“So’s yours,” he pointed out. “I feel….” He took her hand. “I want you to …..” 

He tightened a little and Jemma knew what was coming and decided to cut him off at the pass. “Fitz, we’ve talked about this.” He’d told her to have a one night stand awhile ago, that he would learn how to cope if she needed to indulge herself. 

“I know, I know. And you always say no, but I think maybe you should. Jemma, sex…”

“Is not the end all, be all.” She took his hands in hers and moved to straddle his lap. “I love you Leopold Fitz. You are the other half of me.” Jemma meant it. And she was going to remind Jeffery of that the next time she saw him. She couldn’t continue to do this to Fitz. Jemma was stronger than that, stronger than to give in to her basest urges. In her mind she was recommitting to him, telling herself that she was ending things with Jeffery the next time she saw him. Jemma kissed Fitz’s forehead, his cheeks, then got to his mouth. “I told you that I loved you when you first told me how you feel about sex and I love you now.” 

“I know,” he told her, his arms wrapping around her waist. “Just… help me be more attentive that way. Remind me?” Jemma sometimes wondered what that said about his mind if he couldn’t even remember to get off. “I do like seeing you … undone.” Fitz blushed hard. “You’re beautiful when you… climax.” Jemma felt worse if that was even possible, but she leaned in to kiss him. She was going to find a way to do right by Fitz. There was nothing wrong with the toys she had and her own hand. She did not need Jeffery to have a damn orgasm. It was a lot more fun, but she could give that up for the glorious human being in front of her. 

“So are you,” Jemma told him softly. “When you let me touch you,” her fingers ran down the back of his neck, “when you let go…. Fitz, you’re so beautiful.” Her fingers ran through his curly hair, pulling it back just a little. “I want to help if that’s what you want.” His hands moved to her waist, rubbing over her ribs. “I’d do anything for you.” He kissed her then, his hands at her waist pulling Jemma in close. She was surprised to find that he was a little stiff. Her hand moved to cup him through his pajama pants, giving him a little rub. “What if I get on my knees,” she offered. “Put something sexy on the TV and let me help.” 

They’d both postulated that Fitz was actually asexual or demisexual at the most. He could get into sex sometimes, but the circumstances had to be very specific. Like now, he was clearly feeling some sort of connection that was allowing him to enjoy things a little. It took him a moment, but Fitz nodded, biting his bottom lip because he was essentially asking for a blowjob. Jemma was proud as hell. “Hips up,” she told him as she pushed an afghan under his backside before pulling off those pajama pants. “Look at you,” she said with a pleased smile, her hand wrapping around his filling cock. She found a good position for herself and leaned in to start kissing his thighs. His fingers gently stroked Jemma’s hair and she wondered for a moment how she went from evading telling him about Jeffery to sucking Fitz’s cock. It didn’t matter, though, because he gave her a little moan. It was a very, very good sign. 

“You know I love this, right?” Jemma looked up at Fitz. “Taking a cock in my mouth…” His eyes bulged at her language and Jemma giggled a little. “Relax, Fitz. Everyone has their kinks.”  
“That’s… it’s a kink for you to … give men oral sex?” He sounded painfully awkward but Jemma didn’t tease him for it. Fitz was talking about sex. Fitz was trying! She was so incredibly proud of him and so grateful that she was going to forgive a multitude of sins. “Why?” 

Jemma thought about it as her tongue traced the tip of his cock, pushing under the foreskin to massage the head. She pulled back and sucked the shaft for a few moments, moving up and down. He deserved an answer. “A lot of reasons,” she said darkly. “I like having a partner who’s having fun. Oral is really personal,” she pointed out before wrapping her lips around the head of his cock and sucking until his hips jumped up into her mouth. Fitz always fought his instincts, his urges, and Jemma worried about that sometimes. There was a level of repression to the man that could be alarming. But right now he was relaxing, he was open to her. That drove Jemma to be even more open with him. “I like how powerful it makes me feel,” she panted. Jemma held his eyes when he looked down at her. “Knowing I can make a man hard, can make him scream my name…” Jemma groaned a little. “And,” she said with a wink, “I’ve been told I’m pretty good at it.” 

She took the next ten minutes to demonstrate just how good until Fitz’s fingers were twisted into her hair and that cupid’s bow mouth was wrapped around her name. He relaxed, letting her draw out his pleasure until he was warning her that he was close. Instead of pulling back, Jemma pushed forward and started to swallow around the head of his cock. Fitz lost it a few minutes later, spilling down her throat with a loud, guttural sound. “I love you,” he told her when he was finally able to relax his hands and uncurl his toes. “Jemma… I love you so much.” 

Jemma tried to keep the fact that him professing love right now was probably not a great thing, from her mind and take it for what it was. He’d just cum his brains out. Any guy who did usually loved everyone for a couple of minutes after they blew. “I’m going to get some water,” she told him softly as she rose to her feet. Jemma was wearing shorts and a tank top, nothing unusual for her as she was going to bed. But his fingers traced her thigh, pressing down just a little. Fitz seemed to open his mouth to speak then decide better, requesting some water for himself too. She felt about as low as she possibly could. Fitz was a smart guy. He was going to figure this out if she didn’t stop. She needed to stop giving him evidence. When she got to the little kitchenette, Jemma pulled out the ice cubes to let them loosen a little while grabbing her phone from the charger. _I need a meeting with you tomorrow. Fifteen minutes, max._ Jemma didn’t know if it would even take that long. She went back to Fitz with the water to find him snoozing softly all curled up on his side. Jemma laid a blanket over him and told herself that she didn’t deserve him before heading to bed to figure out what she was going to say to Jeffery tomorrow. 

Tomorrow came far too quickly and Jemma told herself she needed to be strong. It was going to be hard telling him no, telling him that she needed to end what was by far the most intense sexual relationship of her entire life. Her body didn’t want to stop but her mind and heart told her that she had to be good to Fitz. He was trying so hard for her that Jemma had to put the same effort in for him. 

Loving Fitz to the moon and back, though, didn’t stop her from dropping her jaw when she walked into his office. Jeffery was shirtless. _NOT FAIR_. He looked over his shoulder at her and gave a wink. There was no way he hadn’t planned that and she wondered if he had any clue what was coming. “Thank you for meeting with me.” 

“Of course,” his face screwed up a little when she got a touch formal. “Is everything ok?” There was genuine concern there and Jemma actually pulled back a little when he reached out to touch her. “I see.” 

“Jeffery, I need to …”

“Jemma, I understand.” He put his hand on hers, stepping into her space. “You love him.” There was a tightness to Jeffery’s voice that brought up a weird warmth through Jemma’s chest. She didn’t say anything, nor did he. “Just know… you have options.” Her heart turned over in her chest and he didn’t help any by running his knuckles over her cheek. Her eyes closed and she felt the tears burning. Jeffery kissed her forehead, telling her it was alright, his arms wrapped tight. She relaxed into him, kissing his cheek. 

It went like that for awhile until their lips found each other. Jemma swore up and down to herself the whole night, the whole walk here, that she was not going to end up doing anything with him. She had come here to tell him they were done. So why were both her arms around his neck as Jeffery sat her on the edge of his desk? Why were her hands scraping over his bare back as his tongue ran over hers? They kissed deep, Jemma telling herself to stop every few seconds but that voice kept being drowned out by the sound of his soft groans. “You knew I was coming,” Jemma said as her fingers moved down his arms. “Why… why are you shirtless?” 

“Because I knew you were coming,” Jeffery teased back as he mouthed over her jaw. “I was pretty sure I knew what was going on and I wanted a fighting chance.” It seemed to intimate that the only reason she was interested in him was for the sex. It wasn’t true. She was growing to appreciate him as a person. His love of cooking and orchids, the fact that he was a mathlete, all of it just added to her appreciation of him as an agent and a person. Jemma slid from the desk and he spun her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. “But I think it doesn’t even matter anymore.” She could feel his hand slip between her legs to find her wet through her pants. He rubbed his fingers against her through the fabric roughly for a few moments until she had to press her forearm into her mouth to keep from drawing attention. 

Jeffery had her pressed into his desk and Jemma could barely remember how she’d gotten here. There was something about a report, right? No, she’d come here to tell him that they needed to stop, that she was committed to Fitz. The problem was that she couldn’t focus given the way his mouth was running over her neck. She looked down, remembering the fact that she had work to do but having that immediately put out of her mind by the way he manhandled her from behind. His lips ran over the pulse pounding in the side of her neck as his hands moved to her skirt. “Jeffery.” It was half a whisper, a sort of question and approval all at once. 

“I want you.” He pushed up her skirt around her waist and boldly pressed his hand between her legs. Jemma bit her bottom lip hard enough to taste blood as he easily pushed two fingers inside her. “Clearly the feeling is mutual.” He brought those fingers to her lips, pressing them past to paint her tongue. Jemma didn’t pass up the opportunity, sucking them slowly as he withdrew, teeth grazing the thin skin between his fingers. “The things I want to do to you.” 

His desk dug into her hip but something far larger dug into her backside. The sensation of his trousers against her bare backside was a surprise. She had barely realized she was half naked. “Bend over the desk, Jemma.” He purred it in her ear as he dropped to his knees behind her. She swallowed thickly then did ask he asked, breasts pressing into the cool wood. She felt him remove her pants, setting them aside before he kissed the back of her thigh. “Spread your legs, beautiful.” Her heart pounded roughly against her ribs telling her this was both stupid and so exciting she might die. They were at work, in his office. The door was locked, but still. It was dangerous and that helped make it more exciting. Strong thumbs dug into her thighs, rubbing long groups of muscles until they relaxed. His mouth kept moving on her skin the whole time, teeth never far behind his lips. He sunk them into the back of her thigh a little roughly and Jemma groaned, fingers gripping the far side of the desk a little harder. “As I thought.”  
“A… as you thought,” Jemma asked as she looked down at him. “Are you calling me a slag?” 

“Hardly. Not fond of that word either.” His mouth was on the inside of her upper thigh as his hands squeezed her backside. “I just thought you might be a girl who liked it a little on the rougher side. It’s always the quiet ones.” Then, before she could respond, he spread her cheeks and ran his tongue from her clit to the small of her back in one long swipe. Jemma let out an incredibly undignified sound as he moved back down, lingering around the tender, sensitive skin of her pucker. “Well,” he asked when he came up for breath, “tell me what you need, Jemma.”

She was supposed to talk? He went back to pressing his tongue inside her asshole, making Jemma squirm. “S… sometimes I… oh…. I can’t think straight” He groaned against her and rewarded Jemma by anchoring his thumb above her clit. She went a little weak in the knees at the sensation it provided when she rocked and soon she was riding back into Jeffery’s face. He gripped her hip hard, pulling her back into him as his thumb turned into thumb and forefinger on either side of her clit working at it until she was actually gasping his name. She could hear the rustle of fabric behind her letting her know that he was touching himself. That doubled down her arousal and Jemma came spectacularly. 

Jeffery’s tongue kept pushing in and out of her as his fingers moved to her folds. “I… God… “ Jemma looked back, the sight of him buried between her cheeks making Jemma groan loudly. “Let me …”

He pulled back enough to speak, his fingers rubbing her slickness around Jemma’s asshole. “I want to focus on you. That alright?” 

Jemma giggled a little. “I suppose.” Two fingers pushed into her and the breath rushed out along with a string of curse words. “Jeffery… yes.” She felt him shifting, getting to his feet. That was when she really felt him, his cock finally free of his trousers. “My God,” she looked at him, eyes going wide. Meat Hammer was the first thing she thought of when she looked at the heavy, thick cock in front of her. It was a really amazing cock, one she had come here to break up with.

“We’ll go slow,” he promised. 

“… that will take some serious prep if you’re interested in… “ Jemma flushed and Jeffery helped her by leaning in to run his tongue around her pucker once more. “Indeed.” 

“Another night for that then.” Jemma shuddered and nodded. “You enjoy anal?” 

“A lot,” she confessed as his fingertips started to probe. Jemma let out a slow breath and he pushed the very wet tip of one finger into her. “This weekend?” Why had she asked that? Yes, Fitz was out of town and yes she had already told herself she wasn’t spending it on base. That didn’t mean she had to go fuck him all weekend.

Mace groaned. “I knew you were my kind of woman.” Two fingers pushed back into her and he started to move them, giving her a good hard push and pull until Jemma demanded more. He involved his second hand, moving up to two slick fingers inside her ass and three inside her quim. “We’re going to my place,” he told her. “Off base. I’m going to show you the rest of the house.” Jemma nodded, knowing he meant that part with the stained glass she’d been wondering about since day one. Her thoughts were dispersed when she felt him drag the wet tip of his prick up her thigh.   
“I’m ready,” she told him. 

Jeffery needed no more encouragement and took himself in hand. She felt the wide, blunt head of his cock rub between her folds. She pressed her legs together, crossing them at the ankle and clenching her thighs. “Wow.” His hands gripped her ass, then it was only one… then the delicious feeling of his big, strong hand coming down hard on her ass cheek. She naturally jumped and he groaned louder. He was pressed between her folds, the ridge of his cock head rubbing her clit with every stroke. “Like that?” 

“Yes. Again.” Jeffery switched sides and slapped her again. He switched back and forth until Jemma was purring. “Jeffery, please.” He shifted just a little, urging her legs apart again. Jemma knew it was coming and she knew he was big, but it wasn’t until that monster head was pressing against her that she remembered just how big. She took a couple of deep breaths and relaxed as much as she could, his hand stroking the small of her back. As he pushed forward, she used her muscles to try to push him out. It helped open her a little more though her ability to do that was soon put to an end by the head passing into her, getting half a gasp mixed with a cry of pain. He paused and Jemma caught her breath. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Fine. It’s ok. Just give me a moment.” They were going to need a lot of prep if he was getting in her ass, that was for damn sure. She gave him a nod when she was ready and he pushed forward, shoving any breath she had left out of her lungs with a low “my God.” Jeffery for his part was not staying particularly quiet either. That turned her on. Jemma liked a man who would make a little noise. “S… stay still a minute,” she urged the moment he bottomed out inside her. She could feel her body pulsing around his, pulling him in and trying to push him out at the same time. In that moment, as she literally sunk her teeth into her own forearm to keep herself quiet, Jemma was so glad he’d had the forethought to put on some music before she entered. 

He shifted just a little and she moaned deeply and gave him a nod. Jeffery didn’t take long to comply, his hips starting a slow pulse in and out of her body. They needed to finish up. The base was waking and there would be knocks at his door soon. Her body shuddered thinking of it and he pulled her into a kiss as he pushed deeper, commanding her mouth as his fingers sought out her clit. He had to shhhhh her several times until he pulled out an empty holster from his desk drawer. When he started to move, she started to moan and he slipped the leather between her teeth to remind Jemma not to be too loud. It helped to an extent, but just the presence of the heavy leather against her lips was so incredible. She could smell the leather, taste it, and every time he pushed hard, she bit harder, the muffled sound of her arousal vibrating back through the leather. He worked up a good pace pretty fast, his fingers getting her off before he finished inside her. Near the end his hand slipped to the back of her neck, holding her down on his desk as he finished. Jemma found herself cumming again, holster dropping from her lips as she forgot where she was. 

He stayed close for a minute after, helping keep her upright. She’d walked through that door with the intention of calling all of this off and would be leaving with his seed inside her and a weekend date to fuck her ass. How the hell had that happened? She was getting her thoughts together when there was a quiet knock on the door. “Sir, I wanted to let you know that the plane is ready when you are.” It was one of his assistants and Jemma found herself holding her breath and praying that the woman hadn’t heard what was going on in here. 

“Thank you,” Jeffery called as he stroked Jemma’s hair and tried to keep her calm. “I need about twenty minutes to wrap up.” The assistant went away and Jeffery lowered his voice. “Ok… sorry to cut this short,” he slid out of her body and Jemma could feel the strange openness that always accompanied a man’s withdrawal from her. 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” Jemma said as she slowly stood, pulling her pants up and her skirt down. 

“I know.” He kissed her temple. “I really can’t talk about this now. Decide if we’re on for this weekend and let me know by Thursday afternoon at the latest ok?” His hand ran down her back, rubbing. “And, for the record… I hope you decide to stay the weekend with me.” Jeffery gave her one of those deep kisses that had her ready to bend over one more time before excusing himself, telling her to leave through the back stairs when she had pulled herself together. 

It took awhile, but she managed to make it to the foot of the stairs when Daisy saw her. There was no mistaking what had happened upstairs despite how carefully Jemma had put herself together. “… what the hell?!” 

“Daisy, it’s…”

“Don’t lie to me.” Her arms crossed tightly over her chest. “Mace?! I thought you were with Fitz. I mean… Fitz!” Daisy was about to say something else when she gave Jemma a little push toward the head of the stairs. “Go, my room,” she handed off her key before Jemma heard Fitz’s voice around the corner. 

“Thank you,” Jemma told her. 

“You’re telling me what the hell is going on tonight over dinner.” Then Daisy walked out to greet Fitz and distract him long enough for Jemma to get out of the public gaze and into Daisy’s room to clean up. She wasn’t going to chance making it to her own place for Fitz to have rounded back and for her to upset him too. Still, she had to figure out what she was going to tell Daisy. She, Daisy, and Fitz were all very close and about equally so between her and Daisy and Daisy and Fitz. That meant there was a roughly equal chance of Daisy helping her and Daisy telling Fitz. Jemma cried as she showered, hoping that if Fitz had to know that it was her who got to tell him. It wouldn’t be fair any other way.


	7. Chapter 7

“What the fuck, Jemma,” Daisy hissed at her the moment she stepped through the door of her bunk. “What is going on?” Jemma opened her mouth to speak and broke down into tears. Daisy, being Daisy, came over and hugged her, squeezing tight because that was what would calm her down. “Hey… breathe, sweetie. Just breathe. Ok? Calm down then we’re going to have a couple of shots and you’re going to tell me why I found you creeping out of the director’s office with cum running down your thigh.” 

“Fitz?” 

“Fitz is in the lab, but he was looking for you. He said you stepped out early that morning, at least an hour prior.” Daisy walked with her toward the kitchenette and pulled out a bottle of whisky, pouring them both healthy tots as she talked. “So don’t deny it because it was pretty clear, but… how long have you and Mace been at it?” 

“We’re not… at it,” Jemma said. 

“Then what are you?” Daisy handed off the glass. “Because Fitz thinks you’re his.” 

“Fitz has tried to get me to have one night stands on and off for the past three years,” Jemma blurted out. Daisy’s eyes widened, shocked at the honesty. “Damn it… Daisy, he and… it’s…” Then she just picked up the bottle and took a pull straight from it. “I love Fitz.” 

“I feel like there’s a but there,” Daisy said as she took the bottle. It was barely 9 am right now. “Come on. Let’s sit.” Daisy urged Jemma to sit on the couch with her. “Talk to me.” 

So Jemma did. And everything came pouring out from her breaking into Mace’s house to his demand for a kiss. “I should have said no right then and there.” 

“But you didn’t.” Daisy didn’t sound like she was judging more like she was furthering the plot. “What happened?” 

“I kissed him. We… had dinner the next night at his home so he could show me the place.” Even though she’d broken in and seen it already. “He cooked and we talked. A lot.” Jemma looked down at her glass, frowning. “It turned into…. I let him ….” 

“You don’t have to go into specifics,” Daisy told Jemma with a little more oomph than necessary. “Sufficed to say, things have advanced?” 

“I’m… yes, they’ve… it’s physical,” Jemma assured Daisy. “He’s not Fitz.”

“But what about Fitz?” Daisy seemed grateful Jemma had finally brought him into the conversation. “You need to explain to me why Fitz is trying to get you to sleep with other people. Jemma… why haven’t you talked to me about this before?” 

“Because it wasn’t an issue,” she sighed. “I love him, I never wanted to do anything to hurt him but then this happened…. Then I let this happen,” she rephrased, not willing to let herself off the hook for the guilt she deserved. 

“You’re burying the lead,” Daisy said sharply. 

“He… Fitz and I aren’t really… compatible… sexually,” she said with a deep flush. “He’s not very interested in it. And he knows I am. He tries to concede, to give me something like a one night stand because he thinks I should be physically… fulfilled. It’s absurd.” 

“That’s… really messed up but also kind of sweet.” Daisy shook her head and sat back. “You keep saying one night stand but it’s pretty clear you wouldn’t be this ripped up about Mace if he were just a one night stand.” 

“I like him,” Jemma said softly. “I’ve come to trust him.” Daisy knew how hard that was for Jemma. “… and the sex is unbelievable.” Daisy’s brows rose at that. “I have never had a lover like him.” Jemma didn’t go into details, but all she could think about was how just his fingertips could push her over the edge into an orgasm explosive enough to make her vision go grey around the edges. 

“… I mean.. first I guess are you interested in being with two men at once. In relationships, not in bed,” Daisy clarified. Jemma was grateful because the answer to both was yes. She nodded, looking away a little embarrassed. “Ok… so what’s the problem? You talk to Fitz and see if he’s ok to try it. Assuming Mace wants more. Or you do for that matter.” That was Jemma’s cue to tear up again. “Yeah… I know that feeling.” Daisy rubbed Jemma’s back up and down, urging her whisky to her lips. “I don’t have to be anywhere until three this afternoon and that’s on a transatlantic flight. Want to hang out, get day drunk, and watch comedies?” 

By the time three rolled around and Daisy was on her plane, Jemma was on her way back to her own room totally wasted. Fitz was in the room but on his way out when she came through. “Jemma?” He looked at her with raised brows. “I smell Daisy’s involvement,” he teased. 

“Guilty.” She’d cleaned up at Daisy’s place and changed into some loaner clothes. Jemma turned around, bending a little to show off the yoga pants and t-shirt combo. “What do you think?” 

“I think… you aren’t wearing anything under those,” Fitz teased as he walked a little closer. Was he doing what she thought he was? He reached out to touch her hip, a bold move for him considering the hand moved right back to her backside, pulling Jemma in closer. “See… nothing.” 

“Nothing,” she agreed. “You could pull them down and be inside me in seconds,” Jemma promised, rubbing her thigh against his groin. It was too much because he stepped back, flushing with sudden regret. Jemma’s heart fell a little but she didn’t give up. “I want you.” It was quiet, her hands moving up his sides. He shuddered a little and Jemma felt emboldened. “What if I just did this?” Jemma reached for the hem of her t-shirt, pulling it off before walking to the bed and bending over. She lifted her hips enough to push the yoga pants down to her knees. 

In that moment, all she wanted was for him to come over and fuck her roughly until he shot inside, for Fitz to claim her the way Jeffery did. He came closer and Jemma’s heart started pounding. Maybe? The reality was Fitz pulling up her pants and telling her he couldn’t before locking himself in the bathroom. While she felt terrible that she’d upset Fitz, she figured this was exactly what she deserved. Or worse. Probably a lot worse. 

Jemma went to the lab after that, not to work, to hide. It might be her day off, but she couldn’t face him right now. That little move she pulled would set her and Fitz back months in the sex department. It was way too aggressive for him and yet she knew that if it were Jeffery she’d done that to, he would have gotten hard enough to push in and had her right then and there. In the three hours she’d been down here, she’d gotten nothing accomplished and she was trying to focus enough to get some paperwork done. It wasn’t happening. She was spaced out, her hands lax on her keyboard, when a little knock got her attention. Fitz was standing there, pale and a little sweaty. “I’m sorry,” he blurted out before she could speak. “Jemma…” He came through her door, closing it behind him. “I wish…”

“Fitz, you don’t have to wish. You’re perfect. I promise.” She was on her feet, so grateful he would even speak to her. “I shouldn’t have pushed.” 

“I should have just done what you wanted.” They held onto each other for awhile, Fitz’s arms just this side of too firm in their embrace. “I want to be able to Jemma. I…” He was so blocked, so repressed, that anything of a sexual nature tied him in knots. “I want to be all you need. I … I know I’m not, but I want to be.” His fingers traced her face softly. “And I’m so sorry for that. But I’m trying. I’m working on it ok? Do you see that I am?”

“Of course… God, Fitz.” She kissed his forehead and pulled him back in for another hug. “I see it and I love it. You’ve come so far.” When things first started he could barely touch her below the waist without having heart palpitations. “This isn’t your fault. None of it ok? You know that.”

“You always say that,” Fitz echoed. Another reminder of what a shitty childhood the man had had was in that utter lack of self-esteem. He got into his own head to the point he didn’t believe in anything but facts he could actually look up. Even her opinion of him couldn’t be trusted as unbiased. Emotion was far too ambiguous and if he couldn’t study it, Fitz couldn’t really believe in it in those moments. 

“And I always mean it, Fitz.” She kissed him softly. “I promise you that I do.” 

“Are you happy?” Fitz asked it quietly and Jemma could feel the conflict. 

“With us? With you?” Her fingers ran through his wavy hair. “I am so grateful we found our way to each other as more than friends,” she told him. And that had been a long, painful road. “You’re my other half, Fitz.” She kissed him softly. “Sex isn’t all that matters.” Her fingers ran down his arm until she had his hand. “I love you.” 

“I love you,” Fitz told her softly as he framed her face in both hands. He just looked at her, holding her gaze as he seemed to search her eyes. Jemma felt revealed, like he’d found something out as he stared. She didn’t shy away though. Fitz needed her to be strong. “Jemma, I know I’m not enough for you.” She moved away but he didn’t let her. “No, listen.” It was a conversation they’d had many times and it was just going to serve to twist every guilty knot she’d worked up over her and Jeffery’s encounters. “I want you to go out this weekend.” 

“Fitz, stop.” 

“Listen to me, Jemma.” It was one of the few times he could be commanding and she found herself quieting under the firmness. “I’m going to be in New York this weekend working. I want you to go out and have fun. I want you to find a partner you’ll enjoy and … I want you to have fun, ok? Don’t feel guilty, don’t worry about me. I want it to happen.” Even as he said it, she could see the conflict in his eyes and her own tears started. “Jemma.” He kissed her forehead, “it’s ok.” 

He held onto her for a few minutes before he quietly excused himself. Jemma managed to make it back to their room before she totally fell apart. She had a few days to think but the world felt like it was moving far too quickly. She and Jeffery had already planned to spend the weekend. What did she tell Fitz? DID she tell him? And what would he think about her and Jeffery? Fitz had always seemed to be ok with the idea of anonymous sex to scratch an itch when really needed, but what she was doing with Jeffery was way more than that. The fact that it wasn’t just a random person made this different and Jemma wasn’t myopic or delusional not to see that. 

As there were only two people in the world she could talk to about this, Jemma decided to go to the one she wasn’t fucking. Daisy was on the plane so they had to text, but it was good to be able to talk out her emotions. They both felt like Jemma had to tell Fitz what was going on regardless of if she went this weekend or not. It was going to be horrible most likely, and it could very well be the end of her relationship with Fitz, but Jemma knew she couldn’t go on as she was for much longer. Her other decision was a little harder and by the time she was saying good night to Daisy from her computer, she still wasn’t sure what she was going to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where it goes hard BDSM with restraint and the whole thing. Be forewarned!

The weekend came and by that point, Jemma was prepared. She’d decided to try to take Fitz at face value that she should enjoy herself then go back to him and tell him everything. Even if he didn’t want to listen, Fitz was going to have to. She couldn’t take all of this on her own anymore. If he was her partner, she needed him to help with this. Really, if he told her to stop Jemma was about 85% sure she would. That 15% was growing quickly, though. And while it scared her, it was something she was willing to face to make things right with Fitz. Lover or not, he was her best friend and she didn’t want to lose him. 

Jeffery’s house was a place he kept in the suburbs of DC, tastefully decorated with a secret. She’d been back and still had no idea what the space behind that stained glass held, though she’d thought and wondered about it often since her first visit here. When Jeffery welcomed her in and took her overnight bag but other than asking her to follow him was rather quiet. In his study, behind his desk, was a bookshelf that slid off to the side. She realized at once that it was actually a pocket door meant to hide another space. At first Jemma was rather intimidated and a little worried, but once she looked through the doorway, she got it. 

The space behind the pocket door was beautiful, three stories and totally open. The amount of space on each floor wasn’t huge, but he’d laid it out in a very particular manner that she couldn’t wait to investigate a little further. The first floor was clearly the bedroom, she noted that it was far more lived-in than the one she’d broken into a few months back. There was a California King bed flanked by bedside tables along one wall. There was a nice fireplace across from a spiral staircase that went up to the roof. The walls were lined with simple, tasteful glass front cabinets. Inside were a considerable amount of sex toys of pretty much every ilk displayed against blue velvet. “Feel free to look around. Touch anything you like. Let me know if anything sparks your interest.” 

“This is a very… comprehensive collection.” Jemma was shocked and more than a little aroused. It was pretty clear that he was nervous and she thought that was really rather sweet. She’d reflect on that later, though, when she wasn’t reconsidering everything she knew about the man in front of her. “Let’s see if any of ours overlap.” She was mostly teasing and looking for a way to push the conversation, smiling back over her shoulder at him as she reached for the first cabinet. 

Jemma’s collection was nothing compared to what he had, but she had a couple of toys she was rather fond of. Jemma loved Fitz, but he was right. Their sexual interests were divergent to say the least. It was literally the one place they weren’t compatible and Jemma decided she could cope with it by maintaining a good stock of rechargeable batteries on hand for everything and anything she could find to satisfy that one missing piece of their relationship. Well, until Jeffery made her cum in front of the window in his study without taking off a stitch of their clothing. Things had just gone from there and now here they were looking at shelves of sex toys as his hand slowly ran up and down her spine. 

“It’s taken a long time to put together.” Jemma could hear the pride in his voice and smiled. “I figure… some guys like cars, some guys collect little figures… I go for dildos and crops.” Jeffery’s hand moved down over her backside, giving it a squeeze. She shuddered, leaning back into the warmth of his side as he squeezed. 

“Well that is a good thing because I have a lot more use for dildos and crops than I do for action figures.” And it was a whole lot more than just dildos and crops in here. She was seeing things whose applications she didn’t 100% understand, but was incredibly curious about. Jeffery pulled her in close, plucking at her blouse, his fingers catching that top button and making her pulse thunder. “Are you asking for something?” 

“You, naked,” Jeffery said with a smirk. “Too much to ask?”

“Not if you’re willing to pay a price.” Jemma slid away from him, her fingers unbuttoning that top button. “Tell me a story.” She turned, perusing the shelves a moment until she found a rather standard hitachi wand. “Do you use this on yourself or on others?” 

“Both,” he told her honestly. Jeffery walked over, opening a drawer underneath where there was a small bag. He opened it, showing her an attachment that fit over the head and would give a man something to thrust into. “That thing is amazing.” 

“Personal favorite,” Jemma told him with a wink. “I have attachments too.” 

“You personally or your vibrator.” His hands went to the second button and Jemma didn’t stop him as he expedited her exposure.

“Depends on how good you are,” she teased feeling a bit lame. Thankfully he shut her up with a soft kiss. She got lost in it to the point she didn’t realize he’d finished unbuttoning her blouse. She let out a soft moan when his palm touched her side, the light callouses scraping against the thin skin. 

“Now this… oh this is lovely.” His fingertips ran over the black lace outlining a champagne colored cup of her bra. “Wow.” He seemed truly interested, hands paying slow focus down her sides then up over the cups of her bra. “Now you’ve piqued my interest" when he glanced down to see the top of the waist cinched garter belt combo peeking out over the top of her skirt. She’d taken her time picking out what she’d wear tonight because unlike Fitz, Jeffery noticed what she wore under her clothes, commented on it, sometimes whispering in her ear as they passed in the hall. They did have a few days but this was the first impression he’d get of her actually having prepared for sex, not just screwing spur of the moment. “I didn’t expect a corset.” 

“Waist cincher,” she corrected as she slipped away. “The corset will come out later this weekend.” He was all but purring at the thought and Jemma was damn proud of that. She’d packed a few pieces she thought he might enjoy and was so glad to have guessed right. “You owe me stories if you want to see more.” Jemma moved toward the spiral staircase. “More upstairs?” 

“Oh yes.” His hands moved down her sides to cup her ass, sending a real thrill through her. She’d spent the time between them making plans and this actually happening getting herself ready. As she was preparing, a few of her seldom used bigger toys came out. Fitz accidentally saw one early on in their sexual relationship and blushed so hard he nearly fainted. Jemma headed up the stairs, noticing that he waited a few steps until he could watch her ass from a better vantage point. And wasn’t that hot? 

Jemma rounded the second floor, stepping onto the sort of loft. It wasn’t as large as the bottom floor, leaving a good nine feet between the railing and the huge stained glass that went from the first to third floor. “That’s stunning,” she said, eyes focused on the art. 

“You are,” Jeffery agreed as his fingers ran down her bare shoulder, making her nipples tighten under silk. “The place has been in my family for years. A few decades ago, they subdivided it. I’ve got the back third of the house, then two feet of soundproofing and insulation before the front of the house. Used to have a crazy artist uncle who lived back here.” He waved at the stained glass. “But he was good.” Jemma had to agree. It looked almost like a Tiffany window, beautiful stained glass work that made her want to reach out and touch the spots where welds crossed to hold giant pieces of glass. 

“That was a good story,” she told him and he smiled, clearly unsure if it had counted toward their little game. His hands circled her waist, strong thumbs pressing enough that she could feel the gesture through the waist cincher. He leaned in to mouth over the top of her breast, tongue slipping into the cup to seek out her nipple. As he did, Jeffery’s hands made quick work of the zip on her skirt. He had her stepping out of it moments later then stepping back to look at her. 

“Fucking perfect.” Jemma felt like Jeffery’s eyes were actually physically touching her skin as he slowly took her in. They moved over her stocking clad thighs to the bare skin between her bra and the waist cincher. His hands followed suit, stroking over every bit of bare skin they could find while she looked around, occasionally stopping to kiss her or run his fingers between her thighs. Jemma had zero problem with this. 

When they came up for breath, she glanced around again, impressed by the heavy pieces the second floor held. She looked at the very large bondage cross standing not ten feet from her. Jemma walked to it with interest, circling as she ran her hand over the blonde wood. It was beautiful, smooth edges of blonde wood jointed together seamlessly with a soft dark blue leather ran along the places someone might be tied down. Most bondage furniture was black or red, this piece spoke of his attention to detail. 

“You had this made.” 

“I made it,” Jeffery said with a little smirk. For some reason the fact that he made this made Jemma want him to tie her to it all the more. “Took me four years of work on and off until it was exactly how I wanted it. I have a garage I don’t use, that’s where I’ve worked on this stuff for years. Before Shield fell, I worked close to home most of the time, leaving evenings to build.” 

“It’s beautiful.” Jemma ran her fingers over the seams, the leather, and then leaned back into him as he came up from behind to wrap an arm around her waist. “I want to try this out this weekend.” 

“That can be arranged,” he agreed as his fingers moved between her thighs once more. “Have you been tied up before?” 

Jemma gave him a look, rolling her eyes. “Not to something like this, but yes.” She rubbed her backside against him, feeling that he was hard. _Good._ “And this,” she asked as she slid from his grip. Her hand moved over the back of a wooden horse, the blonde wood and deep blue leather extending here too. 

“Here,” Jeffery picked her up with no trouble, seating her straddling it. Jemma’s eyes bulged a little and she tried to sit carefully, rocking a little against the leather pressing into her. Her fingers ran over a spot that was bare, flat wood smack in the middle of the leather saddle as it were. Her brow rose. “A moment.” He moved to the glass front storage along the far side of the room, opening it and withdrawing a relatively small dildo. The second she saw it, Jemma got it. Still, she let him come over and use the suction cup on the wood, showing her how it wouldn’t slip. He looked pleased with himself. “Care to give it a try?” 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Jemma smiled just a little bit. She shifted forward, leaning until she could get the right angle. She pushed the fabric between her legs to the side as she was NOT getting up from this horse until she’d cum at least once. Jeffery was right there with her, his hand holding the toy so she could push back onto it with a deep groan. Jemma was soaking by this point, her body hungry for what he had given her without a second thought. She shifted and started to push it deeper, groaning softly. 

“You are so beautiful. That’s it, Jemma.” He ran his fingers down her arms, taking her hands and pulling them gently up over her head. It changed her posture entirely and shifted Jemma’s body into a sort of lower gear in a very, _very_ good way. He guided her hands to a long leather strap with a loop on the end. She gasped as his fingers slipped the loop around one wrist and tightened it. It wasn’t a lock or even a knot, just a whisper of restraint. It got her all hot and bothered as she twisted her hand in the leather to test it. “Other one,” he asked. She groaned out a positive noise and he did the same to her other hand. Her balance points had changed entirely making the toy feel bigger, press inside her differently. 

He leaned in and ran his teeth over the shell of her ear slowly. “I want to watch you ride, Beautiful.” Jemma’s body reached by clamping down around what was inside her, getting a gasping noise from Jemma. If she pushed herself all the way to the balls of the thing she could get a solid push against her g-spot. So Jemma focused on that as he stroked her back, squeezing her ass and just generally touching her wherever he could to make her shudder. And that was a lot of places. She made a soft sound when his tongue ran along the cup of her bra, head tilting back until her hair brushed the leather behind her. 

That made the angle shift and gave him access. Jeffery didn’t hesitate and brought his fingers between her legs. They were forced open with the horse between them, but more than that he wasn’t allowing her to hide a centimeter of herself as he shifted the restraints back a little on the sliding track overhead. He leaned forward and sucked his way down her sternum. He paused at the skin between her bra and the waist cincher, using his teeth to pull at it while those delightful fingers found her clit. It was nothing more than the positioning of his hand, his palm flat on her lower stomach, thumb tucked in tight on one side of her clit while his ring finger sat on the other. She _knew_ the trick hew as using but that didn’t make it any less spectacular. It allowed him two fingers to tease over the exposed nerve cluster while still touching the long columns of nerves on each side. She was breathless, feeling the firm push of the heel of his palm against her stomach. The way he pushed made things tighter, the pressure actually making her see stars. Jemma’s hips were moving in a hard rhythm, hands grasping at those long leather restraints. “My God you’re stunning.” His lips moved to her jaw, running his teeth over the softest bits of skin until Jemma was shuddering from top to toe. “That’s it, cum for me Beautiful.” 

He made her feel it, too. She was beautiful in his eyes. Jemma had no doubt Fitz found her beautiful and he often told her, but he’d never mustered up the kind of passion Jeffery was looking at her with outside the lab. He tightened the grip he had with his fingers at her clit and Jemma came explosively, rocking into his hand hard. His hand didn’t move away, but two slick fingers laid over the top of her clit after she came. Jemma couldn’t breathe for some reason. The touch was too much and not enough and without much warning, her body felt like it was rather out of her control. She made some desperate, undignified sounds as she came suddenly with a fierceness that surprised her. “You’re perfect.” Jeffery pulled her up by the bindings at her wrists enough to kiss, getting a wince as she shifted positions. Her arms ached a little, but she went along, feeling the movement of his toy inside her. His fingers moved, running down her backside then between her cheeks. 

It took him a moment, but the little pause said he’d finally noticed. “Oh… I was wrong before. Now I _know_ you’re perfect.” Jeffery carefully angled her forward just a little bit before drawing her pants down under her bottom entirely. He could no doubt see the narrow base of the plug she’d slid inside herself just minutes before she got in the car to come here. “You came prepared to play.” 

“Very prepared,” Jemma told him with an arched brow. She shifted on the toy inside her, the plug in her ass rubbing against it through the thin wall of tissue between them. “Want to take the edge off,” she asked as she wagged her ass just a touch. It was dirty, slutty, but what else did you call a woman in a committed relationship sitting on another man’s sex horse with a dildo in her? Jemma had struggled with the duality of her nature for her whole life. Since the first time she’d discovered touching herself felt good, Jemma had known she had to hide just how much she enjoyed her sex. 

“Yes.” He was more than happy to help her down, baring her weight easily and not allowing Jemma’s feet to touch the ground as she was carried to an adjustable table at just the right height for him. He dropped to his knees in front of her, reaching up to peel her pants from her folds with a tenderness that brought Jemma up a little short. He let her get out of them entirely before he buried his face in her bare folds, relishing the softness with clear groans of appreciation. Jemma found that when you were going to do something like this, spend the weekend fucking and sexually experimenting, that being bare was a bit of a boon usually. His hands went behind her, pushing on the base of the plug and getting her rocking without really trying. 

Jeffery was so easy in his movements, knowing every inch of his space as he reached out confidently and withdrew a bottle of lube from seemingly thin air. The only reason Jemma even realized it was in play was because of the wet sound she heard as his mouth closed over her nipple, sucking hard. She opened her eyes and watched as Jefferey stroked his cock with a slick hand. “Take your shirt off.” He didn’t need to be told twice, stripping to the waist as he got to his feet. Jemma’s thighs were shaking. She was so incredibly excited she could barely count her own pulse. She leaned in to run her mouth over one pectoral then the other, refocusing on his nipples until Jeffery was grabbing her and roughly pulling her up to a kiss. His hand was in her hair, stretching her neck out as long as he could then running his teeth down the length. He pushed two fingers into her all at once, making Jemma come up breathless. He wasn’t done with her throat until he had her cumming on three of his fingers, whimpering his name. 

This was another of those moments when having a lover who was much larger than her paid off. Jemma liked feeling small compared to her lovers, loved the feeling of being dwarfed as he picked her up and positioned her face-down on the table. It was flat and about as wide as her torso with small platforms for each hand and larger ones for her knees hugging the trapezoidal base. His hands ran down her back, rubbing her cheeks and pulling them apart. “Did you like the restraint on the horse?” Jemma turned her head and looked at him, watching as he carefully ran his fingers over the base of the toy still buried in her ass. 

“Yes.” It was an easy answer. Jemma had always gotten off on being tied up and while it turned out more like handles to hold herself up, the feeling of leather at her wrists was rewarding. She also hadn’t failed to notice the built in straps all over the bench. Jeffery pulled on the toy just a little, stretching her hole then letting it slip right back. Each time he did, he added a touch of lube plus a little stroking of the stretched ring. He leaned in and ran his tongue around it a few times before kissing the small of her back. “Jeffery, please,” she whimpered. 

“You’re a dirtier girl than I’d expected.” Jeffery kissed her shoulder blade. “I can’t say that I’m disappointed in the least.” His fingers pushed back into her, spreading her slick folds as he used his other hand to easily fasten the restraint. “Will a simple red, yellow, green, work for you?” 

“Yes,” Jemma agreed. It was easy enough to understand for both parties and she was grateful he spared her the ‘are you sure’. It was pretty clear from her body’s responses that Jemma wanted this. He kissed the nape of her neck as he changed hands and belted down her other wrist. She was trembling by the time he got to her legs. 

“You are so right for this,” Jeffery whispered in her ear. His fingers trailed down her spine, ending at the plug he pushed in again, slow and firm, challenging her. “It only took me a few minutes to sniff you out,” he confessed. “That first day, I was talking to the group and when I raised my voice I saw you shiver.” He ran his fingers up the back of her thigh, making her shiver again. “Like that. I bet you were soaked the first time you watched me fight.” Her legs were restrained, lambskin lined leather holding her down behind her knees, the same at her wrists. “Actually, I know you were.” Jemma sighed and settled onto the table as he laid a wide restraint across her lower back, fastening it as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I dropped my water bottle in front of you and bent down. I could smell you.” 

The way Jeffery said it to her, just a little above a whisper tickling the shell of her ear, got to her. Jemma could feel how hard he was as he rubbed himself against her thigh or her folds. “Please. Jeffery.” She pushed herself back against him as far as she could. He’d given her enough room to do that at least, and she took advantage of it to ride against him in an attempt to get him to break his resolve. “I’m ready.” 

“I know,” he told her as he easily pushed three fingers into her. He was rough, fucking her hard and fast and getting the most obscene noises from Jemma. “I want to open your ass a little more.” He pulled a little at the base of the toy, raising a brow as it started to emerge. “Just how long are we talking?” Jeffery had done this a time or two and didn’t just pull on the toy. He took his time rocking it back and forth a few times, stretching and lubing until he could give it that little extra pressure that made the widest part slip from her body. Jemma gasped, her body trying to push the rest out hard as he held it in place. “You really do like anal.” 

“I really do,” Jemma promised as he did the same thing with her toy, slowly pulling it in and out just at the widest part over and over. Jemma’s forehead pressed to the leather in front of her, shamelessly pushing back into his movements. “M… my toys are mostly… oh… oh God.” He let the toy slip from her and Jemma shuddered with the emptiness, but appreciated the whistle he gave her. 

Jeffery’s thumbs pushed into her, slick and calloused, pulling her open, pulling in opposite directions as they rubbed around her open hole. Jemma felt her body grabbing for something, every muscle in her lower half flexing. “That was longer than I thought it would be. I’m impressed.” He leaned down to run his teeth over the back of her thigh. “I’d also like to know if you wear that around often.” 

“N… not often,” Jemma told him as she heard him lube the toy back up then slowly return it to her body. “S… sometimes… wh… “ He was pressing on the small of her back, making Jemma angle her hips just so. That just meant every move of the toy was sending up sparks behind her eyes. 

“Sometimes when,” Jeffery prompted as he pushed the toy back inside, holding the base firmly so her body couldn’t flex one bit against the intrusion. 

It took her a moment to think straight, but eventually she caught her breath. “If I’m working on … pushing myself.” 

“Pushing,” he asked as he raised one brow, his fingers brushing a drop of sweat from her brow. “Oh do tell Jemma.” 

His thumbs kneaded under her cheeks then up along the inside seam. She felt so exposed and open, the room’s cool air on her hot folds making her shiver as he demanded answers. “I… I like to … challenge my body.” She turned her head to look back at his cock where it stood up tenting the front of his pants. He’d tucked himself up. It was a shame really. “Wide… deep…. I indulge sometimes.” 

“Oh, is this the answer to that age old question, don’t smoke, don’t drink, what do you do?” 

“Oh I drink,” Jemma told him as he started to push his hand at the base of the plug again, giving it a rhythm like he was fucking her with it. “Jeffery, please.” 

He gave her right cheek a light slap of admonishment and Jemma squeaked her approval. He had nice big hands and she wouldn’t mind sitting a little funny if it meant she was wearing that handprint on her ass. “Jeffery please what?” 

“Fuck me,” she did not beat around the bush at this point. Jemma was desperate. “Jesus… Jeffery, please.” Instead of giving her what she wanted, he kissed her temple and crossed to the other side of the room. Jeffery opened up a frosted glass front cabinet to show her a range of anal toys that truly blew her mind. He took his time, selecting a few and bringing them over so he had them close at hand. 

She moved in her restraints and he clucked his tongue. “Going to have to add a few.” He raised his brow in question and she gave him a little nod. Jemma groaned when she felt another strap come down at the small of her back, pinning her tightly. She felt so open, vulnerable, and could practically feel her quim dripping onto the floor underneath. Jemma could barely breathe by the time she heard the buzz. “You might not have noticed,” he put his hands on her bottom and pushed her down against the wide head of a hitachi, “but there’s a spot down there for an oldie and a goodie.” It took her a moment to realize it, but Jemma found herself trapped with the toy never far enough away to stop touching her folds, especially her clit. She started to swear and Jeffery laughed. “That’s it. I want to know every filthy inch of you, Jemma Simmons.” 

Her hips were limited in their movement, but she tried to charm him with them. It worked because soon he was switching her toy for something a little bigger, getting a gasp from her at the wide, blunt head. “That’s it, Beautiful.” He cooed it softly as he slowly pushed past the ring of her hole. “Hold it Beautiful… breathe.” Jemma appreciated the care, but it wasn’t like she didn’t know what to do. “Jemma,” he said a little more firmly, getting her attention, “breathe.” It took her a second before she realized she actually wasn’t breathing! She was so focused on the sensation she was holding her breath! He ran a thumb up her spine, rubbing low at her tailbone until he got a shuddery breath out of her. He seemed to be waiting, timing things, because the second she relaxed, he pushed it in. Jeffery didn’t slam it into her, but he wasn’t giving her a lot of time to adjust either. He’d picked one a touch shorter than the one she’d had but wider around by a nice bit. Jemma made a very unladylike sound as he pulled it halfway out then used the widest bit to play with her hole. 

Jemma moaned deeply, her body pressing down into the hitachi between her legs. She was not embarrassed to say she humped it like a bloody dog, cumming with a desperate moan as her forehead pressed into the bench, literally the only thing she could do. “Please… please…” Jemma didn’t even know what she was asking for until she felt the head of his cock slip between her folds, shielding her from the vibrator for a few moments as he slicked himself. The blunt head of his cock pressed at her entrance and Jemma felt him war with the toy for a moment, making room for himself between her soaking folds against the intruder in her bottom. 

The push had that familiar burn of a large cock stretching her, but the feeling of fullness she was experiencing with the toy in her ass and his prick in her quim made Jemma cry out loud enough to startle herself. Her whole body let out a juddering sort of movement and she wasn’t sure if she’d just cum or maybe died a little but they were both in her and it was mind-blowing. Her hands clawed a moment at the restraints and Jeffery paused. He leaned over and pressed his lips to her shoulder. “Red, yellow, or green Beautiful?” His fingers stroked her hair tenderly, brushing it from her cheek and tucking it behind her ear. 

“Very… v… very green.” She wanted to reach back and grab him, to pull him deeper but Jemma was stuck. The frustration mounted as he withdrew and pushed in again several times, never giving her what she wanted until her body was so on edge she couldn’t see straight. He rubbed the head of his cock over her entrance before pushing in slowly, inch by inch opening Jemma wide. She let out a string of expletives she hadn’t strung together in her life, and it didn’t end until he was bottomed out inside her, his hand buried in her hair. Jemma was incredibly grateful she was facing away from him at this point because she was relatively sure she was drooling and looked like a dick-drunk fool. She could feel the long plug flexing inside her, the way his cock pressed into her was just a little different because of the general crowding in that vicinity. 

“You take it so well, Beautiful.” He stroked down the backs of her thighs then right back up before slapping her ass much harder. The gasp she let out made her head spin or maybe that was the orgasm he set off. At this point she was climaxing like mad, not entirely sure when one ended and the next started. “Will you wear a plug for me this weekend so I can push inside you whenever I want?” He massaged her cheeks, rubbing at the base of the plug. 

“Yes… my God… yes.” Jemma would have agreed to anything right now. 

His hand slipped into her bra, roughly squeezing her breast. “Good girl, Jemma.” Jeffery started to move and she couldn’t think, giving her long, slow strokes that challenged her body with deep pushes when he bottomed out. Jemma felt her body release a hard rush of fluid, his name echoing in the small space. He just kept going slow and deep, pushing her body to the limits and she could do nothing to stop or help. 

When he was done tormenting her utterly, he started to move faster, his fingers pressing at the base of the plug so it moved inside her too. It was only a little bit, but with how much was going on between her legs right now, it felt like he fucking her with it. Jemma couldn’t take it, tears falling as her body went out of her control for the dozenth time, or so it felt. He stayed in her as that happened, pushed deep as he whispered filthy encouragement into her ear. Jemma felt like she was cumming hard enough to lose IQ points and begged in fragmented words for him to turn the hitachi off. He had mercy and did, stroking over her clit in a soft, soothing rub with those strong fingertips. 

She ached but he started moving and she couldn’t help but respond. Now he had pulled the toy past the widest part and was letting her body war with it. She was trying to push it out as he was holding it in place, creating the most delightful zings up her spine. “What do you want, Jemma,” he asked with his lips at the small of her back. “Tell me and it’s yours.” 

Jemma turned her head, looking at him with a deep groan. He wanted her to talk? Jemma took a couple of minutes before she was able to respond. “I want you in my ass.” It was plain, direct, and his eyes lit up at her suggestion. He stroked her thighs, thumbs rubbing the exposed skin. She realized just how vulnerable she was when he slapped her thigh. She could move a total of maybe six inches, strapped down hard to his bench. He started to slap rhythmically as he opened her up. She let out the most desperate sounds, fingernails biting into he leather under her hands. “Please… please… Jeffery.” She was straining against the leather restraints, fighting them and he slapped her ass again. 

This time, without the vibrator, the orgasm was almost more intense because she could feel every inch of both him and her own toy inside her. “I’m going to open you up more, Jemma. You’re not ready for me to fuck your ass just yet.” He ran his thumb around the tight ring of muscle, working at it until she relaxed a little and he could pull the toy out, going slow and adding a few slaps to her thighs and backside as they went. “God you look like a meal all laid out for me.” Jeffery rubbed her thighs roughly, his thumbs playing with her folds the whole time. “We’re going to go with a bigger head this time, Jemma. Are you ready?” How he could stand upright was beyond her. Jeffery had to be hurting. 

“Yes. Can…” She stopped herself, not 100% knowing how to tell him what she needed mostly because she didn’t totally know. “I.. need a little better angle,” she suggested. “Sometimes it hurts if you go in flat.” She tried to demonstrate but the binding at her waist made it impossible. 

“Hold on a second.” Jeffery’s tone had changed suddenly and he rounded to loosen her binding a little. “Show me?” She shifted back, her legs naturally spreading a little more. “Ok… yeah, we can do that.” He turned and found a bolster of the right height and slid it under her lower body, helping her get the right angle before refastening the strap in the new position to keep her just as restrained. “Tell me if we need to move you again.” He leaned in and kissed the back of her thigh, no doubt aching with blue balls by this point but showing no sign of giving in just yet. 

She nodded and felt him shift closer. He teased the end of the toy, pushing it with the palm of his hand to mock fuck her with it a moment. His hand came down hard on the back of her thigh and Jemma screamed in surprise. He moaned deeply, leaning in to nip at the spot he’d slapped. “You are amazing, Jemma.” He picked that moment to pull on the end of the toy and pull it out to the wide part. He held it there for what felt like forever as he repositioned the vibrator against her clit. “Scream all you want, Beautiful. There’s sound proofing.” It was an approval, but more than that, it was a demand. He slapped her other thigh hard and she simply let go. 

It was cathartic, crying out as he traded slapping her thighs for her backside, pulling the toy out just a little too fast so her body gasped for it. It was enough to make her body jump and pull at the restraints. To her surprise, he leaned in to run his tongue around the sensitive ring of her pucker a few times before he added more lube and picked up a bigger toy. Jemma took a few deep breaths as she felt it slide along between her cheeks. “After this one, you can have me.” His promise was enough to make her press herself back into it as much as she could which really wasn’t a lot though she got her point across because he let the head take her fast. Jemma shouted again, her nails biting into her palms. He leaned in to lap at her hole around the toy just a little. Clearly Jeffery knew the way to treat a girl right in that department. She said she enjoyed anal and he was treating her to a full on feast. 

She mostly tried to breathe and only came once during that toy, the vibrator being utterly inescapable after he flicked it back on. Plus he’d slid a wide toy into her quim. “Need… need a breather from…” He read her mind and turned off the vibrator for the moment, letting her focus entirely on the sensations around her ass and through her whole lower body. 

“You are dripping wet,” he told her softly, his teeth scraping her right cheek. “Even around the toy,” he told her, reaching down to pull it back then push it forward a few times. Then he had one hand one hand on each and just started to rock. She didn’t start crying from pain, just overload. Jemma’s body didn’t know if it was coming or going or cumming. “That’s it, Beautiful.” Jeffery kissed her shoulder and let the toy between her folds fall from her body. “Color?” 

Jemma heard him but wasn’t registering anything until he stopped what he was doing and brought something cool to her lips. “Je… Jeffery?” She felt her brows knitting. Water. He was feeding her a straw in a glass of water. 

“Hey, bright eyes.” He ran his fingers through her no doubt sweaty hair. “How are you? What color?” 

“Oh… oh, green,” she told him. “I was just on overload.” The pause he was giving her was welcome and it took her a moment to realize that he’d somehow seated the much bigger toy in her while she was on another plane of existence. “That’s…” he pushed on the end of it a little, “so good.” Jeffery did it a few more times before going back to slapping her backside and then moving to the insides of her thighs which she suddenly realized were totally unguarded She couldn’t move her legs back together because he had bound her so tightly, open and vulnerable. Despite the tightness of her bindings, all Jemma really felt was pressure. The leather was so well padded with soft lambskin that nothing was hurting her skin. 

“Move back a little,” he asked as his hands moved to her hips. She’d slid forward and he repositioned her, slowly fucking her with the toy in her ass. “Good girl.” Jemma purred at the compliment. “Oh?” His fingers stroked through her hair. “Such a good girl.” He slid a hand between her chest and the bench, pinching one nipple as he fully withdrew the toy from her ass. “You’re going to be good for me, right Beautiful?” 

“Y… yes,” she nodded as she felt his fingers first, keeping her open while he slicked himself more. “Please, Jeffery.” He was there and it only took a moment for her to feel the pressure “Yes… God yes,” her hands strained in their restraints, wanting to touch him but unable to do anything but flex. He was bigger even than the last toy but she felt well prepared. Her forehead pressed into the bench as her body opened for him, crying out as he groaned deep. She couldn’t think straight as he pushed forward, the space for rational thought and his cock couldn’t coexist within her so one had to go and it was not that glorious cock. 

“Jesus, Jemma… “ His hands ran over her shoulders down to her elbows, squeezing as he continued to push. He was long and wide, both a challenge for her but one that was welcome. She adored challenging her body and often toyed with things on the larger side given the opportunity. Still, there was no way around the ache he made as he opened her up. Jemma was pushing down, using her muscles to try to push him out which actually made it easier for him to push in in the long run. Each time she did it, he gained and eventually she felt him press his hip to her stinging ass cheek. Then he pushed farther, using his thumbs to part her cheeks. He used the space to push deeper until Jemma was crying out again, hands fighting her restraints because she wanted to grab his hips so badly. 

He stayed buried inside her, fighting the way her body tried to push him out with a firm stance behind her as he cupped his body over hers. His hips just barely moved, but it was enough to shift her folds against the hitachi. Even in the off position it was giving her something to rub her oversensitive clit on. “That’s a girl.” His fingers stroked up and down her back as she relaxed. “So good.” She was fighting him, rather her internal muscles were fighting him, but Jeffery was winning, pushing hard with a lot of his weight behind it. Plus, it wasn’t as though she had anywhere to go, she was strapped down with her legs wide open. At some point Jemma lost track of her ability to moan quietly. Her voice echoed against the stained glass, floating up and down to fill this space of his. He started to thrust and Jemma lost her mind. She started to make nonsense sounds, eyes half closed because it hurt like hell but she felt so incredibly alive and activated. She couldn’t really explain it, but with everything she’d been through sometimes it was hard to connect to the here and now. Despite being unable to put together a sentence, Jemma was completely present in her body in this moment, her mind finally, utterly quiet. 

Jemma just laid her cheek to the leather when he started to move, gasping quietly with every thrust, unable to control anything about the situation and loving that fact far more than she ever imagined. And she’d imagined. A lot. He took her pretty roughly once he was certain he had her really ready and relaxed. Jemma lost track of if it hurt or felt good, all of it rolling up in her to the point she was crying and cumming, laughing and screaming. He undid her. Jemma always thought it was a cliched, but it felt like he had honestly opened something inside her that had been locked up her whole life. She was shuddering, her whole body twitching as he finished, the warm shot of his orgasm inside her bringing up emotions Jemma didn’t even know how to begin identifying. He wrapped himself around her, his lips at her earlobe whispering sweet, adoring filth. 

When Jeffery regained himself, he slowly stood up, his hands rubbing over her back in slow, firm strokes. “You are a vision,” he promised quietly. His hands moved to the strap around her waist, loosening it so she could move a little more freely. “Oh… you feel amazing, Jemma. Every inch of you is a damn vice.” He thumbed over her sweaty brow before he leaned in to kiss her temple. She loved how he dwarfed her and felt safer despite the deeper thrust. He was softening and she was rueing the idea of him pulling out. It had to happen eventually, but the result was shocking to her body sometimes it made her feel utterly alone. She was experienced with anal, had had a fair bit of it in her late teens and early twenties and learned very quickly what worked and what didn’t for her. In all the times she’d done it, she never cried. Yet the moment he started to withdraw Jemma felt the tears gathering. 

By the time he was out, she couldn’t stop. “Hey… Jemma… sweetie…” He moved around in front of her, stroking his fingers through her hair. “Shhhhh. Breathe ok… catch your breath.” He undid one wrist restraint, taking her hand into both of his and rubbing it. He moved to her wrist, her forearm… all the way up he moved it to get the blood flowing and check for injury. He was so good at this and that just made the tears come harder. “Jemma… sweetheart, are you physically hurt?” She was able to shake her head. “You’re positive?” He touched her shoulder. “I want the truth.” 

“I’m… o… o… overwhelmed,” she told him through a curtain of emotion crashing down on her. She’d played from time to time with these themes, but no one had ever treated her to an experience like Jeffery just had. This was an entirely new level and Jemma was out of her mind trying to process it. But he was there, holding her hand and telling her she was safe.

“That’s ok. This was … I mean intense doesn’t even cover it.” He was unstrapping her wrist and working his grip up and down her arm to get the blood moving again. “By the time I’m done with the straps on your legs, I want you to tell me what color you are, ok?” She nodded. “It’s ok that you’re crying. Whatever you’re feeling, it’s ok.” The level of confidence he conveyed just got to her even more. She nodded and just laid her cheek on the leather, flexing her arms as her torso was supported by the body of his bench. He eventually had her wholly unstrapped and helped her to slowly get up, rubbing her back, her hips, anything that might be even a little sore, all while kissing her and gently wiping her tears. “Now tell me your color, Jemma.” 

“Green,” she told him. “Overwhelmed isn’t necessarily bad.” She’d gathered herself enough to at least express herself in a complete sentence. For now. “Intense does not cover it,” she agreed quietly. “That was more than I’ve ever done. I… I thought I’d done a lot,” she joked. She knew she wasn’t the most worldly woman, but she was also really busy. “Jeffery,” she said quietly as he stroked her back with a soft towel, drying up some of her sweat. “… I want you to plug me so it’s easier next time.” 

He moaned and leaned in to kiss her deep. “Jesus you’re fucking perfect.” He found a toy that would be pretty easy for her, on the longer side but not too wide. He rubbed a fair bit of lube on it then around her hole. She could feel the tug he gave the two fingers inside her resonate through Jemma’s entire body. Those two fingers inside her pulling down felt like he opened her wide and she felt a bomb of heat explode in her guts. “Take a slow breath in for me,” he told her. “And out… and in…” he pushed firm and quick, holding the base with his palm as her body fought it the first few moments. “Good girl. Hold onto that. Do you like to stay full?” 

“Yes,” Jemma had done a lot of preparation for this weekend so she was going to take advantage of it. She fully intended to explain to anyone who asked that she was walking funny because she’d slipped down a rocky embankment. Any bruise or mark she came up with was going to be blamed on that. Jemma almost looked forward to it. Jefery helped her to get to her feet slowly before sweeping her up in his arms. 

“Let’s go downstairs and get a little rest. I want you to drink some water maybe have a little fruit?” His grip was so sure even as they traveled down the spiral staircase. She just hung onto him with her arms around his neck. “I have mango.” He kissed her temple. 

“Mangoes are delicious,” she agreed quietly, closing her eyes so she felt like she was floating. He laid her on the bed and pulled the blankets up over her. She could feel the plug shift inside as she was laid out, propped up against the head of the bed. He had her rest there while he got her something cold to drink and sweet to eat.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Jemma woke to quiet music filling the space. She could hear footsteps on the floor above her and sighed. Jeffery, she thought as her hand ran over her hip. He’d left her to sleep, or maybe just left her to wake alone. There were a few options on the nightstand next to her head. There was a variety of fresh fruit, a heavy glass pitcher full of water with glasses, and a bottle of pain relievers. Jemma went for those first. Every inch of her ached because every inch of her body had been totally engaged in last night’s activities. She winced when she so much as moved her arm to prop herself up. 

Jemma sat there for awhile, sipping water and chewing small bites of fruit as she looked at her phone. She was just waking up, orienting herself to the reality of what she’d done last night. Intense wasn’t even the right word. What they did had been something entirely new that she wanted to repeat the moment she wasn’t aching like hell. She took a full ten minutes before she set a foot out of bed, going cautiously to the blue robe hanging on a peg on her side. It was a woman’s robe so she assumed it was for her to use. It was the softest cotton she’d ever felt and as it shifted against her skin on the way to the bathroom, Jemma started to relax. Or maybe that was the pain killers. They were just the basic high dose ibuprofen, but it was starting to work its magic. 

She had to pass back into the main area of the house to access the bathroom, something Jeffery had told her he wished wasn’t the case. He’d installed a sink but a shower and toilet would ruin the aesthetic of the very open space by adding a door. Plus, he was nostalgic for how it had always been. So she headed through to the full bath on the first floor. It was where he’d suggested she leave her toiletries if she wished. Jemma was grateful they were there the moment she saw herself. “Oh… you’re a bloody mess, woman.” She opened the robe and took a couple of minutes to just look at herself. There were bruises from where she’d strained against her bindings, including one along the small of her back where she’d been fighting the waist restraint. Hell, even her breasts were a little sore. Not bruised save a few fingerprints on the fine, thin skin, just tender from being manhandled. 

“It’s your ass that’s really spectacular.” Jemma jumped, looking behind her at Jeffery standing in the doorway. Had she left the door open? She hadn’t heard it open, so maybe? 

“Is it now?” Jemma turned to look, groaning when she saw a full handprint. There was proof of what they’d done all over her body and Jemma wouldn't lie… she liked it. Most of the bruises she’d inflicted by fighting her restraints, but that one, the outline of his large hand on her bottom, Jemma couldn’t make anything plausible up. She reached out and took his hand, lining it up with the mark as he came behind her close. 

“Did you sleep well?” 

“Like a rock,” she said as his hand moved to her hip so he could press in closer. “I can’t remember the last time I slept like that,” she told him softly. His hand moved to her stomach, stroking his thumb under her navel until she shuddered. “Thank you for the breakfast.”  
“That wasn’t breakfast, that was just to get you going.” His fingers crept higher, wrapping around her ribcage as his lips pressed to her shoulder. “I’d like to work on some of those sore spots if you’ll let me.” 

“Work on…”

“Massage,” Jeffery told her as his thumb moved along the underside of her breast. “Maybe a little more if you’re feeling up to it.” 

“I am,” she answered without a beat. This weekend was intended for letting herself go, for indulging in this bit of fantasy. Jemma was gifting it to herself and hoping there wasn’t a hell because she was going there. 

“Eager,” he laughed. “Let’s start with this. I’m going to run you a bath.” Jemma didn’t usually do baths. From time to time she’d settle in with a book and a glass of wine, but those were few and far between. “We’ll warm up your muscles while I set up my table.” He had a table? How many women did he do this with? She’d insisted on an STI screening for both of them before this weekend considering the things they’d discussed doing. She had a deep appreciation for feeling a man finish inside her, an incredibly dangerous thing to do with just anyone. She wasn’t concerned about birth control, but screening for STI’s was a must do when you considered something like that. 

Jemma was more than down for a massage and figured the bath was probably a good idea regardless of the massage. She was pretty sure she smelled like a locker room or worse. But every minute of it had been worth the soreness, the bruises, the smell. Jemma leaned quietly on the counter as he went to the large tub. She noticed it was sunk into the floor a little bit which was exciting. That meant it was nice and deep, a full soak. “That’s a beautiful tub,” she told him quietly. It was one of those big old fashioned claw foot tubs, but one that was higher in the back and a bit wider than your normal one. 

“My uncle, the one who did the stained glass, loved to soak for hours at a time. He had it put in.” Jeffery tested the water before going to the narrow cabinet hanging on the wall next to the tub. “Any requests?” He nodded to the essential oils he had stacked there. 

“Nothing with vanilla. Not a fan.” In Jemma’s mind it was overdone and it reminded her of baking. She wasn’t fond of smelling like baked goods. “Jeffery,” she asked, “why do you have a cabinet full of essential oils?” 

“… do you want to know the truth,” he asked with a little wince. 

“Always.” She was a touch concerned and crossed her arms over her chest. It was silly because she only made her robe gape in the front to expose her cleavage. 

“Awhile back I had a thing for the girl at my local farmer’s market. She sold …”

“Essential oils,” Jemma laughed. “Did it work?”

“Until I met her boyfriend…. and her girlfriend,” Jeffery said. “For the record, I have zero issues with polyamory. I just didn’t want to be number four. Way too complicated given our lives.” Agents had to keep their identities quiet and their circles small. She understood his hesitance. “The good news is I threw out the ones I didn’t actually like.” 

“You must have really liked her.” 

“She was incredibly smart and also made these muffins with giant blueberries,” Jeffery said. He pulled out a couple of scents for her to approve or veto. 

“Yes… no… no…mmmm this one,” she agreed to the fourth. It was rich, something woody… cedar maybe, she thought as she took another deep whiff. 

He glanced at the bottle and smiled. “That’s one of my favorites.” He added a few drops to the filling tub. “Ok. Let me help you with this.” All the things he was doing for her, she was entirely capable of. Jemma liked that he was taking charge and doing them. It was incredibly touching. That was something she hadn’t expected when all this first began. She hadn’t trusted him, hadn’t believed that he was on her side. Now she trusted him to strap her down and double penetrate her. He untied her robe, letting it gape for a moment so he could run his hands down her warm flesh. They were just a little cooler than her skin so the moment he touched her she got goosebumps. “Cold hands, warm heart,” he reasoned before leaning in to run his lips over her collar bone. 

“Indeed.” Hers ran over his strong back, loving that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Jeffery was amazingly strong, broad, and the definition in his chest and back made Jemma want to outline every groove with her tongue. As it was, she was using her fingers to trace the wings of his shoulder blades. 

“Tub,” he told her as he slipped the robe from her shoulders entirely, not letting it pool on the floor. He hung it on the peg next to the mirror, his on the other side. That struck Jemma somehow. It felt strange seeing a his and hers wherein one of them was something she was using and the _his_ in question wasn’t Fitz. Even with Fitz sometimes it was disorienting when she saw their toothbrushes together or got their socks mixed up. “Careful.” He steadied her with a hand on her elbow and one at the small of her back as she stepped in. It was entirely unnecessary but the touch melted the knot that had worked its way into her throat thinking of Fitz. 

The water was delicious on her skin, silky from the oil as she slid in to sit. “Oh that’s perfect.” The water was still running, albeit slow, to keep a little current going and maintain the temperature. It was exceptional. “You’re very well practiced,” Jemma teased. “Do you take a lot of baths?” He blushed. “Oh… oh, I’m sorry,” Jemma sat up a little bit, genuinely feeling remorse for her teasing. 

“It’s ok. I took it up when I was taking care of my uncle. It was the only place I could get guaranteed privacy even when he was in the worst of shape. I started reading in the tub. I still do it almost every night.” Jemma reached out to take his hand, giving it a squeeze. She knew this place was his uncle’s, and that Jeffery had lived here most of his life. Eventually he’d inherited it when the man had died. “Temperature’s ok?”

“It’s divine.” Her fingers laced with his. “Really, I didn’t mean to tease.”   
“You did, but you didn’t intend harm.” He brought her knuckles to his lips, kissing softly. “Forgiven.” Jeffery stood, giving her a little wink. “I’m going to get the table set up. Just relax for me. Maybe some stretching? Get the blood pumping. And water.” He set a pitcher of icy water next to her with an already full glass. When had he done that? Did he just plan that far ahead? Jemma wanted to find out so much more about him, about this life he led in secret. Every little act of care he pointed in her direction made him that much more dear. It was dangerous ground, of that she was well-aware. He slipped out and allowed her to ponder just that, leaving her alone for a good ten minutes. By the time he came back, Jemma was relaxed and had given up trying to think too much. Or at least she was trying to. She’d just focused on her breathing, something she rarely had the time to do. This little vacation was exactly what she needed even if it wasn’t with the man she loved. Jeffery knocked quietly on the door and Jemma’s head turned languidly in his direction. “May I?” 

“Of course.” He entered and she wondered for a moment if he was a vampire, inwardly amused at the nonsense. He’d changed into a pair of loose fitting pajama pants in a smoke grey color, showing off the incredible cut of his groin. She planned on licking that later. “All set? This is… indulgent.”  
“You deserve it,” Jemma flushed as he told her that, surprised she could given how warm her skin was. “I mean it, Jemma.” Jeffery pulled over a small stool that was tucked in behind the head of the tub and sat at her feet. “You work incredibly hard. I know because I’m your boss,” he joked. “I see how much pressure you’re under.” His thumb moved over her insole which turned her calf to jelly somehow. “And all you do is bounce back. I’m perpetually impressed by what you’re capable of.” She had to look away at one point, the compliments overwhelming her. By the time he got to pressure, she was choked up. _Bounce back_ saw her eyes tearing up. “Hey,” Jeffery leaned forward and took her chin his hand to make her look at him. “Talk to me.” 

She took a few deep breaths, deciding if she should let him in. It seemed only right, besides she didn’t really _want_ to lie to him. “Compliments are hard for me.” It was a genuine problem she’d had her whole life, something she’d fought against because she KNEW she was really good at what she did. Being recognized for it, though, sometimes made her uncomfortable to the point of tearing up. Jemma was far more interested in how to improve, having been bathed in criticism her whole life, constructive and otherwise. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” he insisted. He leaned in to kiss her forehead. “I’m sorry you struggle with compliments because it’s all I can think about with you. You were glorious last night.” His hand moved to the nape of her neck, squeezing just a little. “You are one of the most responsive women I’ve ever been with. Once you let your guards down… amazing.” He kissed her temple then moved back to her instep, massaging it in deep strokes of his thumbs. “A lot of women hold onto these beliefs that they should be quiet, that they shouldn’t enjoy themselves.” 

“And clearly you don’t.” She groaned when his thumbs came to her calf, rubbing at a knot. “How woke of you.” 

“Indeed,” he laughed. 

Jeffery worked on her calf for awhile, spreading out knotted muscles. He was quiet for a time, working on her feet and calves. He took his time and she noticed that he was getting hard. It was clear through those thin pants and Jemma shifted a little, brow raising. “What about you,” she asked. “I couldn’t help but notice how much you held yourself back.” 

“I can be a bit of a masochist,” he told her. “Delayed orgasm, edging,” he said with a little nod. “Don’t get me wrong, there’s something to be said for going through things once and finishing, but… sometimes…” 

“I understand,” she told him as she shifted her foot a little, pressing it into his bicep. “Sometimes you want to push your body.”

“Exactly.” His lips caressed her instep a moment before he went back to her calf. She moaned a little and he seemed to store that away for later reference. In fact, the whole foot rub had her going. Anything about him had her going. “It’s not all the time, but when I have someone I’m responsible for, I tend to hold back.” 

“Admirable,” she told him. “Not what most men would do.”

“I’m not most men,” he reminded her as he gently laid both legs back under the water. He rinsed his hands in the bath water and turned off the tap. “I get off watching a woman get off,” he told her. “Watching you cum last night is nearly as satisfying as cumming myself. And a woman who lets go like you do…” He passed her a glass of water and urged her to drink with a naughty little smile. “I was going to put in lemon but I didn’t know if you liked it.” 

“For future reference, all citrus except grapefruit is fine, no cucumber. It gets slimy.” He nodded seeming to like that she was forthright when it came to things like that. “You’re not changing the subject on me, by the way. I know what you did there.” Jeffery had moved to the head of the tub with a large cup, urging her to tip her head back. “Are you a man who waits days to finish?” 

“No. Don’t have the patience for that. My longest continuous session was…” He thought about it as he wetted her hair, “two hours. But that was just me and some lube,” he joked. She laughed a little. “With a partner I once lasted almost four hours. It was mind blowing when I finally came.” He got this fond little look on his face, reminiscing about the moment apparently. Jemma smiled back at him before closing her eyes. He’d moved to her scalp, massaging gently. “I was proud of that,” he told her frankly. “What about you? Tell me something.” 

Jemma blanched a little but fortified herself with another sip of the chilly water. “What do you want to know?” 

“Have you always enjoyed anal?” His thumbs sat at the nape of his neck, rubbing from side to side and stripping her of IQ points with every move. “When did you first know you liked it?” 

“… pretty much as long as I have been sexually active,” Jemma told him. He added shampoo to the massage and a delicious floral filled the air. “My first… b…oh that’s amazing.” His fingers moved to her temples then behind her ears, working to stretch those tight muscles over her scalp. “My first boyfriend was worried about getting a girl pregnant so we actually started that way.” 

“Really,” Jeffery said with genuine appreciation. “You’re really good at it. You opened right up for me. It was beautiful.” Jemma resisted the urge to say: _lots of practice._

“Thank you,” she said with an implied question mark. 

“Oh, it’s a compliment,” he assured her. His fingers stopped massaging and he tilted her head back to wash out the shampoo. He took his time. Nothing about this was rushed. Jeffery took genuine pleasure in sex, in touching. Fitz liked to cuddle, to kiss, but more than that she had to press for. “I love a woman who will let go for me.” He finished with the shampoo and went for a little conditioner. He worked it in then started to massage her neck and shoulders. Jemma lost any train of thought she had when those strong thumbs started down her collar bones. “Jemma,” was the next thing she remembered. His voice was soft but insistent. “You’re dozing. Ready for that massage?”

“That wasn’t it,” she asked as he helped her stand. “I feel amazing already.” 

“Let’s go build on that.” After drying her off and wrapping her in a plain white sheet, he walked her to the massage table. The room was warm, but there was circulation from a fan hanging down from the third story. He had her right in front of the stained glass where there was a lot of light and warmth. It was delightfully naughty, public but not. “Face down please,” he helped her get there, setting her water on the table near Jemma’s hand with a straw in it. 

She followed directions and within second he was moving the sheet to just above her bottom and those hands were going to work. He had her groaning appreciation by the time he was to her shoulders and full on moaning when his thumbs worked into her hip bones. Jemma could feel herself getting progressively more aroused, the fullness and warmth spreading through her stomach. He moved lower, pulling the sheet up to cover her upper back, he started to focus on her upper thighs and her backside. 

Jemma was not quiet about her appreciation nor about the fact that he was clearly going with a _nothing is off limits_ attitude. When his thumbs moved on the muscles in the backs of her thighs, Jemma shuddered and let out a low curse. He did it again and her quim clenched down hard on nothing. She could feel the slick of her arousal making her thighs move a little easier. His thumbs parted her cheeks, spread her folds, he found every knot, every tense spot in her inner thighs and groin until Jemma thought she might cry if he didn’t rub her clit. He stayed away from it entirely and yet by the time he quietly asked her to turn over, she knew she was going to be explosive when she finally did cum. 

Jeffery moved first to her chest, taking a long while to massage her breasts and pectorals. It was uncomfortable at moments but he gave her quiet encouragement until the little bit of pain would pass. Her body was moving toward euphoria, and Jemma couldn’t have told you her middle name as his hands moved to her ribs. “Please,” slipped from her mouth and Jemma’s eyes immediately opened to see Jeffery smiling at her. “Not trying to be pushy,” she told him softly.   
“You are and that’s ok,” he told her. “But not yet, Beautiful. Just relax and let me work.” He was being so kind, so attentive, and as his thumbs moved to her hip bones then down into her groin, Jemma was panting like a bloody dog. “You poor dear. Desperate, huh?” 

“You have no idea.” Sex tended to compound for Jemma. She’d have good sex or rough sex… maybe both, but then she’d ache the next day, which would arouse her and she’d want more. And today she _ached_ so good. And she hadn’t had this sensation in a very, very long time. “I meant it when I said p…. please,” his fingers picked that moment to push inside her, two went firmly, spreading her immediately. “God yes.” Her hand gripped his wrist as her thighs spread wider. “Jeffery… yes.” She met his eyes as he started to rock those fingers inside her. She looked down to see that it was his middle two fingers, his index and pinkie were anchoring themselves on the crease of her inner thigh. And that thumb, that beautiful thumb, was exposing her clit and making her fight for contact but managing to give her some. “Oh… oh!” 

“Perfect, Beautiful.” He pressed the heel of his free hand into her folds, pulling her up and open, exposing more of her clit. “Rock your hips for me.” 

The moment Jemma found that the extra pressure on the root of her clit made her shudder, she couldn’t stop. His fingers were moving harder now, making her hips rock even more. “… oh…” She couldn’t seem to stop shaking, her hand gripping his wrist hard. “Jeffery…” Her thighs were butterflied open at this point, not bothering to show any scrap of decorum or shame as he pushed her. Jeffery was working her body like a master, moving her closer and closer to the edge until everything went silent and still a moment. Jemma barely realized she was cumming until she felt the breeze at the small of her back. She’d arched so hard she was a bloody parabola at this point. Still she gripped him, fingernails biting into his forearm hard enough to draw blood as sound and time came crashing back down onto her. All the while she oscillated between periods of total silence and making soft, desperate noises that crested into full on cries of pleasure. Her body let go and Jemma could feel the wetness build, the hard pressure of her orgasm pushing a hard stream against his hand. Jeffery moaned and she saw him rubbing himself on the side of the table. He didn’t stop, playing her body until Jemma wasn’t able to breathe other than to moan his name. 

It shifted after that. His fingers were no longer inside her, just barely brushing her skin here and there as she shuddered and her body jumped every now and again. “That was beautiful. You… you are beautiful,” Jeffery told her before leaning in to kiss her with a soft, tender sort of appreciation of her body that Jemma had never felt. “Will you cum for me again?” She turned to him, feeling the smile on her own lips as she mutely nodded her head. His fingers rubbed through her folds a few times, working her up until Jemma was fluttering her legs open and closed in anticipation. “There,” he told her softly as two fingers pushed fully into her, touching her in a way that made Jemma cry out much louder than she’d anticipated. “Oh, that’s right.” He showed her no mercy and when she came this time, Jemma gripped his wrist hard enough to feel the bones shift under her grasp. She also felt that warm feeling that meant she’d gotten quite wet. 

Jeffery laid the sheet over her body once more before scooping her up and walking her over to the bed. “I’m not going to last long, but I want you Jemma.” 

He kissed her before she could respond, his body moving between her legs. His fingers pushed in once more, but only to gather wetness. She broke the kiss with a groan. “Yes… God, Jeffery.” She knew she wasn’t going to be able to do much, but Jemma was more than willing to let him finish. She was utterly wrung out but he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She hadn’t felt wanted like this in far too long. The blunt head of his cock pressed at her wet body, his head slipping a few times before he pushed through a touch on the rough, eager side. It was hard enough to take her breath away though that was thin at this point too. He soothed a hand over her chest, rubbing her sternum softly with his fingertips. She purred a little at the touch, rocking down on him as he started to move. 

The sex itself, him inside her, was pretty normal, but she was so incredibly oversensitive that every touch was running through her like lightning. He was close, allowing her hands to move over his back and down to squeeze his very tight backside. She liked that butt, Jemma could not deny looking at it on a number of occasions. Her very favorite being his backside in his tactical suit. If she was honest, she’d used the image of him in that tactical suit in not so friendly terms a time or two since all this started. His hips pumped harder and his mouth became a little sloppy as he neared. Jemma held him close, wrapping her arms around him and moaning softly with his thrusts. “Yes.” Her lips caressed his temple as she felt him finish, the warmth of his orgasm filling her up. “All of it… yes,” she groaned, hips working to draw every little bit of seed from him. 

He did something unexpected and laid on her afterward for quite some time. At first she was uncomfortable then they started kissing lazily and she almost forgot about the near smothering weight of him. She would have were it not the deep sense of calm coming over her to the point her arms totally relaxed at her sides, a deep groan of total contentment rolling easily from Jeffery. It might have been the single most satisfied sound she’d ever heard and it was her responsible for it. He stayed inside for far longer than any man ever had, staying hard for long enough to rock her to one more small climax that wrung out any little bit of sense left along with a few tears of overstimulation. He slid out soon after, pulling her to his chest as he turned on his side. “Now I sort of regret not kissing you earlier.” 

“Remember you had to extort me for that kiss,” Jemma gently teased before a soft yawn escaped. 

“It was worth having you break into my house,” he teased. He smoothed her hair back from her face, eyes running over it until Jemma felt quite hypnotized by their movements. “I want you to rest for awhile,” he told her. “Sip your water, have some fruit. I’ll get breakfast going and bring it to you.” 

Jemma made a negative noise and squeezed him tight around the middle. “How about a nap together then ordering in?” 

“… compromise by a nap for you and I stay until you fall asleep?” His thumb rubbed the base of her skull and Jemma sighed. “I want to cook for you.” 

“Deal,” she agreed with another yawn. “Now let’s get comfortable?” Jemma shifted and had a nice long drink of the cold water from her cup before filling it up once more and offering it to him. “You worked up a sweat, too.” 

“I wasn’t the one squirting,” he pointed out. She flushed. The word _squirting_ made her a little uncomfortable. “It’s ok. That’s actually what I was hoping for,” he confessed. 

“A kink,” she asked. 

“Very much so. I hoped it would be a thing for you because you like to challenge yourself with a stretch.” He was right, the bigger the toy or cock the easier it was for her to do that. “I like watching a woman let go like that.” He rubbed a circle up and down her spine. “That kind of massage and relaxation can allow a woman to achieve some pretty intense sensations from what I’ve been told.” He smiled at the memory no doubt and Jemma kissed his chin. “… and what I’ve witnessed.” 

“You seem practiced, though I suppose someone who has a three story sex dungeon might have seen a thing or two.” He’d winced at dungeon. “Sorry… sex… palace? Flat?”

“I just call it The Stained House.” It was nice, Jemma liked the double entendre`. “I thought you were going to nap,” he pointed out with a gentle pat on her ass. He hit a bruise and Jemma ground back into his hand. “Let me pamper you, sweetheart. Rest, ok?” Jemma decided to let him have his way mostly because she didn’t actually think she could keep her eyes open any longer. Jemma curled up with her cheek on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as she drifted. The last thing she felt as she fell asleep was him humming a soft tune she didn’t recognize as he gently stroked her hair. It was the most relaxed and content Jemma had felt in a lifetime.


	10. Chapter 10

They would be returning to work tomorrow morning and Jemma damn near lamented it. The weekend had gone far too quickly and if she was honest, Jemma didn’t want it to end. Maybe she was avoiding going back home to Fitz, maybe she was running into a depth of kink she hadn’t ever considered for herself. “What’s this,” she asked as Jeffery laid a dark folder in front of her. 

“That,” he said as he sat next to her at the outdoor table where she’d been drinking her tea, “is something I’d like you to consider filling out.” Jemma’s brows knitted. “It’s an interest inventory. Which, by the way,” he picked up his own cup of tea, “you don’t have to fill out if you don’t want to.” 

Jemma opened the folder and was instantly overwhelmed by the checklist. “Oh… oh my,” she was seeing things that were not of her speed, but then there were others that were. “So… have you got one of these?” 

“Yes. I fill them out every six months to a year.” Jemma had come to find out that he was far more measured about his interests than most men. Yes, he had a three story private sex lounge. Yes, he built many of the bondage equipment himself. There was so much more… the toys, the knowledge, the rows of books. Jeffery took pride in what he was capable of doing. 

“May I see it?”

“Yes, but after you’ve filled out yours. I don’t want my interests to influence yours. I’ll give you the one I did three months ago.” That was before they’d become physically intimate. 

“Have you filled out another one since?” His lips quirked up. “I want to see both.” 

“Smart girl,” he told her. 

“How far back do you have them?”

“I’m a man who likes his records,” Jeffery pointed out. “I’ll show you my first inventory one day if you’re really good.” 

Jemma leaned into him and Jeffery pressed his lips to her temple. He had been quiet since this afternoon so it was nice to have him talking a little bit. But he felt heavy somehow, like he was emotional. His arm hung around her shoulder as they sat sipping their tea, Jemma looking over the papers with wide eyes. “I haven’t even heard of some of these things.” 

“That’s one of the more comprehensive ones out there. There’s a simpler one a few back.” Jeffery had actually printed out a variety of checklists. For a woman like Jemma who adored order and preparation, this was as much of an aphrodisiac as some of those toys inside. “I just thought… then if you come back I know what you want to try and what you don’t. What you’ve done and what you haven’t.” 

“You could just ask me.” 

“And that wouldn’t be awkward in the least I’m sure,” Jeffery laughed. “I have some reference books and a tablet with a lot of materials bookmarked.” 

“Ok… so tell me one of yours then. Here, let me fill out a few and you tell me where you are.” The first was anal sex and Jemma put a little heart next to that one along with circling a five and a ‘must’. 

“… I don’t put a heart next to it, but it’s a four and a ‘greatly desired.’ What about the other side, though?” She cocked her head to the side. “Well you might not be born with the anatomy but…”

“You want me to use a strap on with you?” 

“Actually… no,” Jeffery said with a little laugh. “I was asking if you want to though. Most people only think of sex from the side of the kink they like. You like to be fucked so you think only about that, but I bet you didn’t think about partners who want that too. Have you ever thought about it?” 

Jemma flushed and Jeffery laughed a little. “I went through a phase where I wanted to know what it felt like from the other side. It didn’t last long, but I was fascinated.” 

“Well… do you want to see?” He stroked her hair and Jemma looked down at the paper before circling a three, that she’d be willing to try with the right partner. Jemma had no particular kink there, but he was right. She was thinking about this only from her side. She looked down the paper and wondered if this would be something Fitz would fill out for her. Maybe there was something there, something neither of them had thought of yet that could help. “Ok. Good.” He skimmed down the list and tapped corsets. “I think we know you enjoy those.” Jemma had laced herself up for him after she finally got out of bed this morning, letting him have her twice from behind so he could pull on the cords binding her while driving her hips into the breakfast table. 

“That’s a four. But it’s not as much about the corset sometimes.” His finger skimmed up to breath play and Jemma nodded, leaning in to make a mark at three then cross it out. It shouldn’t be hard to admit that a little air constriction got to her sometimes. It was about sex, about arousal, not about who she was as a person. Liking what she liked shouldn’t make her feel like a bad person. She brought her pen down and circled four. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I’m glad you rethought your answer and kept yourself honest. That can be hard, which is why I’d recommend doing this when you’re by yourself and have some time to think.” His hand moved to the nape of her neck, rubbing softly along the long, tender muscle. Jemma groaned a little and closed her eyes which allowed him to run his fingers down her bare throat, putting just a little pressure there. “How are you feeling,” he asked softly as his thumb ran over her jaw in a slow line.

“Sore,” she told him honestly. Jeffery drew her into his lap, “it’s a good sore, though.” His hand moved up the inside of her thigh, not stopping until he was palming her folds. He could take her over so easily, command her body with a simple bold move like that and Jemma didn’t think twice about spreading for his hand. “Sensitive,” she breathed as his fingers rubbed her clit. She whined softly, not at all happy with herself for sounding so desperate. He dipped a finger inside and pushed her robe open, baring her whole body to the late afternoon sunbeams cutting through the trees. Her nipples hardened up sharply and the ability to actually speak seemed to fly out the window. He had her keening in moments, fingers sliding into her with zero resistance. 

“I want you to ache for days,” Jeffery hissed in her ear. “I want you to sit down and feel the outline of my cock up your ass.” His fingers sped at her clit as he spoke, the other hand laying at her throat. “When I look across the table in a meeting, I am going to picture your mouth wrapped around my cock or that beautiful ass strapped down on my horse.” Jeffery’s fingers moved faster and Jemma was breathless, or very nearly so. Every breath she let out was not being replaced and it took her way too long to realize where Jeffery’s other hand was. His fingers were at her throat and Jemma’s hand caught his wrist. “I want to send you home with my marks all over you.” It was one of the most possessive and maybe a little scary, things anyone had said to her. It also induced an orgasm that only intensified when he released her throat and let her draw breath again. The hand was quickly moved to her mouth to quiet any noises that might draw attention. She’d barely finished when he had her up over the side of the table, opening his pants far enough to take himself out and push in. He had her rough and raw out there, his hands gripping at her hair, her throat, generally treating her in a way that most would hate but Jemma couldn’t get enough of. 

He grabbed her hair and pushed in hard, making Jemma stuff the side of her fist in her mouth to try to mute herself a bit. But he was taking no mercy and looked a little overwhelmed himself by the time he came, crying her name into her shoulder blade as she felt him fill her up. He angled her hips down, keeping her pinned down by the back of the neck. Jemma didn’t know what to expect, but for him to keep going was not at all what she thought. Of course she understood it was possible for men to have multiple orgasms, but she didn’t know if that was what was happening. Jeffery just kept at her, a rough hand at her hip to hold her in place as her hips danced back against him. 

He was rough, no doubt bruising her in a few places. Well… a few _more_ places. He pulled her back to his chest, hands moving to her breasts as his hips kept pumping. There was a rough desperation there that she hadn’t felt in their previous encounters. She had no idea what it was but told herself to remain aware of it. She didn’t know if he actually shot again, but Jeffery clearly climaxed, pinning her to the table with his body, panting hard against her ear. His lips moved but she didn’t hear what he said and as he didn’t repeat himself, Jemma didn’t ask. Things said in the afterglow were often better not said between casual lovers. Well… if she was honest, not so casual lovers. This wasn’t a fling, not really. Well, not anymore. 

When he pulled out, it was slow and clearly something he didn’t actually want to do. Jemma echoed the sentiment with a deep groan. “Unexpected,” she said softly as she glanced over her shoulder. 

“I couldn’t help myself,” he said with a flush as he tucked himself up and helped her on with her robe very nearly looking embarrassed. Someone needing her like that, the sheer desperation he’d shown after being so controlled the whole time they’d been together was arousing as hell but confusing too. “You…” He trailed off and Jemma turned to face him, head cocked in question. “Nothing. No worries, Beautiful.” 

Jeffery leaned in, clearly hiding something in his expression as she reached out to touch his chest, stopping him from hiding in a kiss. “What?” Jeffery froze there a moment, letting her caress his chest. “Talk to me.” She caressed his cheek and he turned his face into her palm to kiss it softly. 

“Jemma… it would be stepping over a boundary.” He gave her a tight little smile, though she was sure he hoped it was a reassuring one. “Now let’s go inside. It’s getting chilly.” He nodded to her hard nipples showing through the soft cotton of her robe. Jemma moved to hide them but he shook his head. “Will you take that off for me?” It was beautiful in the backyard, full of trees with a tall fence around it. “Jemma… will you stay nude for me until we leave tomorrow?” 

He’d changed the subject and he was going to get away with it for now. “Only if you take it off of me.” What a contrast to Fitz running away from her all those times when she’d stood bare for him. Jeffery had no problem moving his hands to the ties and opening her robe wide. “Hopefully you don’t have any nosey neighbors with drones,” she joked as he slid the fabric from her arms. It was like he hadn’t just fucked her brains out over the table. Her drive for him was hard, overwhelming, and she was a little worried about turning it off when they were back at work. 

“Has anyone ever told you that your breasts are perfect?” His fingers skated around the outside curve of one down to her waist. She shuddered and moved closer. Jeffery took that as his cue to lean in and suck as much of one breast into his mouth as he could. He gripped her ass as he sucked her breast, focusing all the way down to the tip of her nipple. 

“N… no,” she shook her head. “It’s… that’s…” Jemma shuddered. “Fuck.” It was as succinct as she could put it and he laughed a little. 

Jeffery took that as his cue to lead her inside. In deference to her nudity, he started a fire and laid an afghan over the leather couch. Then he plied her with another cup of tea and the tablet with all those resources. He excused himself to make them dinner and left her alone with her thoughts. It wasn’t a great place to be quite frankly and Jemma tried to push away her worries. Her body was littered with pretty obvious sex bruises. Fitz was going to know, and even if he’d essentially told her to go do it, she still worried. There was no way to avoid him knowing on sight short of her wearing a suit to bed. She was going to have to have a conversation with him that she very much didn’t know she was capable of. 

That was what had her writing a letter, needing to get her thoughts out. Jemma put pen to paper, writing Fitz pages explaining how she felt, what she thought, but also what she’d done. It helped her to organize her thoughts. When Jeffery came back, she was crying and he seemed to understand that she needed more time. After making sure she didn’t want him to stay, he set down the fresh cup of tea and excused himself after planting a gentle kiss on her temple. Once she started, the entire story came out for her and so did the emotions she’d been reigning in. All that guilt that had been festering away popped its ugly head from the depths. Then there was the regret, not for the encounters but for what the fallout might be. She’d finished and had her head resting on the arm of the sofa, utterly exhausted, when she heard his footsteps. Jeffery didn’t speak when he came back, just stood behind her for awhile stroking her hair. 

“I don’t want to go back,” she told him softly and Jeffery leaned in to kiss her temple, quietly agreeing. “This has been ….” 

“It doesn’t have to be over,” Jeffery told her. “Jemma, I don’t want it to be over.” She looked up, meeting his gaze. There was a depth to his sincerity that cut through her and Jemma leaned over to kiss his forearm not really sure what else to do. He gathered her in close for a hug and they remained in their melancholy moment until she heard the kettle whistling from across the house.


	11. Chapter 11

They had a really nice dinner when Fitz returned, Jemma making it a point to cook his favorites and get several bottles of wine. Tonight was going to be a long one if she guessed right, and probably not so great. “Hey,” Jemma greeted from where she was at by the stove. “How did things go in Berlin?” 

“Sehr gut,” Fitz told her as he came up from behind and wrapped his arms tightly around her middle. “I missed you so much,” he confessed before turning her for a soft kiss. He really must have to be so touchy feely right off the bat and Jemma wondered if he was ok. “That smells good,” he nodded at the stove. “Oh! Is that butter chicken?” 

“It is,” Jemma told him. “Remember when I made this for you the first time?” 

“We were at the academy. You burned your hand.” Fitz picked up her right hand, turning it over. “I believe that scar is from the blister,” Fitz told her as he traced his finger over the too white, slightly raised skin. “How soon until dinner?” 

“You’ve got enough time for a shower,” she suggested. 

“Do I smell?”

“You smell like a plane,” she told him. 

“So yes.” Fitz gave her a little laugh, one she’d been missing for days. She might have been bent over and fucked six ways to Sunday but Jemma still thought about him a lot. “You look so relaxed,” Fitz told her. “You had a good weekend?” 

“I had a massage. Two actually,” Jemma told him nervously. She’d had a glass of wine already and was most of the way through the second one trying to work up the nerve to tell him. 

“Yeah,” Fitz said. It was unusual for her so his interest was piqued. “Where did you go?” 

“… a local place. I…” Then Fitz started to really look at her. He was noticing her bruises. Jemma had the decency to look away, refocusing on the meal. “Fitz…”

“Jemma, were you… did someone hurt you?” He wasn’t far off base, actually. Every muscle in her body hurt and the marks around her ankles from being bound were incredibly tender. 

“Fitz, sit down.” 

“Jemma, you’re scaring me.” But he sat at the table. She poured him a glass of wine and he sipped it. “What’s going on? Are you hurt?” 

“I’m not hurt. I’m sore,” she told him honestly. Why was it so hard to say the words, she wondered as she hid behind her wine glass. “I… took your suggestion.” 

“My suggestion,” Fitz asked as he examined her wrist with tender fingers. “Which one?” 

“To… enjoy myself.” 

“Oh?” He asked with knitted brows before it seemed to dawn on him. “Oh.” There was a heaviness to the word that worried her. He took a long minute, drinking the glass of wine then going for a second before he spoke. “And… did you … enjoy yourself?” 

Jemma tried not to answer too fast, but she did. “Yes.” She didn’t know how to read his expression. That wasn’t something that usually happened to them. “It was a good weekend, but I thought a lot about you.” 

“You did?” He seemed genuinely surprised. 

“Of course!” She was so grateful he hadn’t run or taken his hand back. “Fitz… I love you, of course you were on my mind as I was sleeping with another man.” His fingers flexed and she wondered if it was jealousy. “Fitz, talk to me please. Are you ok?” 

“Jemma, I have been telling you to sleep with someone else for years.” 

“I didn’t think it was going to be ok. You’re really ok?” Her heart was pounding in her chest, not knowing if she believed him. Why was she telling him again? Oh yes, honesty was supposed to be a good thing in relationships. Jemma prayed that it would be.

Fitz nodded. “I’m so sorry it couldn’t be me to give you what you need, but I can see that you’re satisfied.” She took his fingers and brought them to her lips. “Jemma, you should know by now that I’ll do anything for you. You being happy makes me happy.” She moved closer, kissing him. It was soft, her fingers stroking through his curls. Fitz was responsive and she was shocked by how well he was taking this. Of course she hadn’t told him who and for how long, but Jemma was pretty nervous and would probably chicken out. “Did you stay with him all weekend?” 

“I did,” Jemma said softly. “At his house.” 

“Where did you meet him?” Fitz wrapped his arms around Jemma’s waist, staying close as she kept an eye on their dinner. 

“Fitz…. If I tell you that, you’ll figure out who it is.” 

“Are you protecting his identity?” Fitz’s brow’s rose. “I mean that’s ok, but… unexpected.” 

“I’m not,” she shook her head. “I know him from work,” she told Fitz softly. 

“And… he … he helped you feel better?” Fitz was nervous, seeming to ask for details and retreat from them at once. 

“Fitz, do you really want to know?” 

He nodded resolutely. “Yes.” 

He had a hard time lying to her and there was no sign he actually was. Jemma decided to take him at face value. She took a deep breath. “He’s… well he’s into some very kinky things.” Fitz’s brow rose. “We did things we both liked.” 

“Jemma,” Fitz asked softly, “… do you have bruises all over?” She nodded, looking away. Fitz’s voice was soft, drawing in a little breath. “… I’d like to see.” She was surprised but she wasn’t going to deny him if that was what he really wanted. She brought his hand to the buttons running down the front of her shirt as a show of acceptance. She could feel Fitz’s fingers tremble and, if she was being honest she was trembling too. This was easily the most aroused she’d ever seen him. Fitz revealed skin and couldn’t help himself from touching every bruise he uncovered. It wasn’t until he leaned in to kiss the edge of a very dark one on her collar bone that Jemma couldn’t help but make a touch of noise. “Tell me more,” Fitz asked quietly as his fingers kept moving to finish her buttons. They were slow, methodical, and a touch clumsy. 

“The first time he touched me he made me cum without taking off a stitch of clothing.” Jemma quietly painted the picture of herself in front of the window leaning back into a lover as he took her over the edge. Fitz straightened up to take her blouse off fully and that was when she felt it. He was hard. Not just a little hard or that sort of _I want to please you_ hard. She took a gamble and brought his hand to her breast where a long bruise was forming. It was the outline of his thumb where he’d grabbed her breast a little too hard the last time he’d been inside her. “He has big hands.” Fitz’s hand was smaller than Jeffery’s but no less welcome at her breast. Her hands moved to the zipper at the back of her skirt, letting it drop to the floor. “See?” Jemma stepped away and turned to show him the marks on the backs of her thighs. 

“He spanked you.” Fitz groaned it out and Jemma watched him do something she’d never seen in the entire time they were together. Fitz touched himself. “Hard enough to bruise.” 

“You know how easily I bruise.” Jemma hardly recognized her own voice. It was soft, but not unsure. This was one of those moments you came out the other side of with new perspective and Jemma cherished moments like this with Fitz.

“Still,” Fitz pointed out as he reached out to touch the edge of a bruise running down her thigh. “Did he use his hand?” 

“Yes. And a paddle at one point but not for long.” She hadn’t managed that one for long. It hurt too much and he wasn’t going to press her. “I like a hand much better,” she told Fitz honestly. Fitz had stepped away and stood there taking a sip of wine while Jemma stood a few feet away and sincerely hoped this wasn’t some sort of buzz-induced thing. “Do you want me to take these off,” she asked as she touched the waistband of her pants. She had no clue where Fitz was taking this but she was willing to follow his lead even if only to keep him. And really, it wasn’t just that. Seeing him like this was quite sexy. 

“Yes.” His voice was thick, harsh. The distance seemed to improve Fitz’s interest as his eyes were glued to her every move. “Tell me more.” 

She liked how almost hypnotized he was by her words but she still knew that she had to be careful. “He’s big.” Fitz nodded. “It felt like he was splitting me in half the first time he pushed in.” Fitz’s breath was coming faster and she was almost unwilling to break the spell he seemed to be under. 

“How big,” Fitz asked and Jemma showed him rough dimensions with her hands to which Fitz’s eyebrows nearly joined his hairline. He looked at her, eyes seeming to attempt to understand the physics of her body. “And you had him… did you fit all of him?” Fitz was developing a wet spot on the front of his trousers and Jemma could scarcely believe what she was seeing. 

“It was difficult, but I managed. It helped that he took his time getting me ready.” Jemma reached behind her and unfastened her bra, tossing it to the ground so Fitz was looking at all of her. “I rode a toy for him.” 

“You did,” Fitz asked with some surprise. “I… I didn’t think you’d…. I assumed that was private.” There he was, a little stammer in his voice as his hand stilled over the bulge in his trousers. 

“It is… but not with a lover. I mean… do you want to watch,” Jemma asked. It was one of the things they’d tried a time or two that had been moderately successful. “I’ll show you if you want.” He seemed to be debating it. “You can pick which one,” she offered and Fitz seemed to make his decision after tipping back the rest of his glass of wine and walking over to where he knew she kept her toys. Normally he stayed away from it but this time he reached in with confidence, picking out a toy on the larger size, not something she would have no trouble with but bigger than Fitz himself so a surprise he’d pick it. “I like that one,” Jemma promised him as he came closer. She took it from him with her fingertips gently stroking the back of his hand. “I want to touch you, Fitz” she said softly. 

“T… tell me.” He wasn’t letting go of the toy. That meant he wanted her to stay close, right? Jemma leaned in and touched the back of his hand before boldly sliding it up his forearm. 

“I want you to sit down in that chair,” she told him softly. It was across their room, not far but far enough. “Then I’m going to drop to my knees and crawl to you.” Fitz shuddered because Jemma left him holding the toy as she brought her hands boldly to his hips. God she hoped this worked out. Fitz was trembling but seemed determined like he wanted this. Jemma pushed ahead. “That has a suction cup on the end so if I put it on something, I can ride it for you.” 

“Jemma.” Fitz leaned in and kissed her hard, grabbing her hair in a surprising move. The toy pressed into her bare stomach as her hands pulled him in closer at the hips. He came up breathless and shocked at himself, stepping back quickly and brining Jemma up short. She felt emotion well and right after that complete dread. This was it, her world was about to crumble. She’d pushed too far. Fitz took a deep breath and did something she didn’t actually expect. He went to the chair. 

As he walked, he took off his button up shirt, leaving him in just a white undershirt. She liked him like that, sort of half undone, and Jemma slipped to her knees, waiting as he paused back at her dresser to get some lube and a platform she used for just this. It was adjustable and quite sturdy, something Fitz had built her not really knowing what it was for. “You use this,” he asked as he looked back at Jemma waiting for him on her knees. 

“You built it for me.” 

“To help get the right height?” He couldn’t help playing with his own invention, changing the dimensions a little bit as he walked over to the chair.

“It works very well. It can even be angled… well you know.” 

“I do,” Fitz agreed as he set both down on the floor next to the chair with a little nervous fumble. Then he took a seat. He looked at her and Jemma could feel the wet of her arousal on her inner thighs. “Tell me more about what you did with him.” 

“He tied me down,” Jemma told Fitz as she started to move. “He’s built his own devices. And they’re all beautiful blonde wood with blue leather padding.” Fitz liked details. “He used lambskin to cover the inside of the restraints. This is all from pressure,” she paused to kneel up and show him a line of pressure bruise around her side. “This is from how intense the orgasms were. I strained as hard as I could but I could barely move.” Fitz rubbed the heel of his hand over himself through his trousers and Jemma started crawling again, her hips swaying. 

“Restraint. You like restraint.” 

“Very much,” Jemma told him. “I’ve been handcuffed, tied up… this was different.” 

“Indeed,” Fitz agreed as he spread his thighs a little, trying to get comfortable with what was likely an unfamiliar feeling. “Did he…” Fitz paused a long while and Jemma just kept crawling, closing the distance as Fitz worked up the courage to continue. “Did he have you while you were tied down?” 

“Yes,” Jemma answered without a moment’s pause. “He took my bottom.” Fitz’s brows shot up to his hairline. “While I had another toy inside my quim.” The brows seemed to disappear from there. “I couldn’t see straight,” she confided as she was finally kneeling between his thighs, her hands running from the inside of his knee up his thighs to his hips a few times in a slow stroke over his inseam. “He had to carry me downstairs to bed.” Jemma leaned in to kiss Fitz’s forearm. 

“Jemma,” Fitz groaned, eyes closed. It was no doubt playing vividly in his brilliant mind. “A… and when he finished?” Jemma’s hand paused over his cock, laying over it for a moment. 

Jemma didn’t know what the right answer was in this case. She took a breath and decided that as the truth had served her so far with him that she wasn’t going to stop now. “I checked his medical records before I went there and he is clean. And you know my birth control isn’t going to fail.” The chance was remote at best. 

“So he came inside you?” Fitz’s hands moved to her sides, just barely brushing the sides of her breasts. “Every time?” 

“Yes,” Jemma told him as she arched her back hoping he’d give her breasts a little more attention. Fitz gave her breasts the attention she was craving and Jemma groaned deeply. “Every time.” Fitz’s thumbs brushed her nipples, getting a deep gasp. “Fitz, please.” He retreated a touch and Jemma had to win him back fast before she lost him. “Would you like to watch me ride this from the front or the back?” 

The option was something he hadn’t considered and Fitz cleared his throat before moving a little closer, “I want to see your face.” 

“Anything for you,” she promised as Jemma prepared things, straddling the box Fitz had designed after she’d pressed the suction cup down and tested it a few times. There was nothing worse than having to readjust when you were in the right groove and close to cumming. “He tied my legs up,” Jemma offered while she went about getting some lube on the toy, “Ankles to thighs, then from my knees looped around my back.” 

“You were wide open,” he offered with a soft groan. 

“I was,” she agreed. “He used a pillow under my hips, but left me …. He could touch anything he liked. _Do_ anything he liked.” 

“And he did.” Fitz ran his fingers down her cheek. “You had to be beautiful like that.” The warmth he conveyed in that simple gesture, in how his face changed, made Jemma melt inside. She adored every bit of this man, and if this was how they needed to connect sexually then she was going to figure it out. 

“He said I was. He kept me feeling so full.” Jemma told him softly about the toys, how he’d go from toys to his cock, then back again while maintaining Jeffery’s anonymity. “He kept going until I couldn’t think straight.” Jemma knew the toy was ready and took a deep breath before slipping things into place and starting a slow push downward. She didn’t restrain her noises, something that sometimes helped him perform. “Ohhh.” The toy pushed into her, the head spreading her open. She paused there, shifting a little so Fitz could see. He was a good man who tried so hard to be what she needed. If only he understood that he was. Fitz was and always had been what she needed, who she needed. Considering how well he was reacting, that just solidified Jemma’s feelings. 

“You look…” his fingers traced down the slope of one breast. “Jemma you’re beautiful.” She preened at the compliment and honestly didn’t know if she’d felt this way before in her life. She pushed more and Fitz stared to gently encourage her, rubbing his thumb over her nipple or rubbing his fingers down her arm. “T… tell me more?” 

Jemma knew she had to put thoughts together but she was reeling from how open Fitz was being. She’d never thought that her being with another man would be fuel for their sex life, but apparently Fitz liked it. “He stays hard for a long time after he cums,” Jemma told Fitz. He groaned loudly as she started to move on the toy, hands braced on his thighs. “And he keeps moving….” She reached for Fitz’s zipper and he shifted, opening his posture in the most loving gesture she’d felt in a longtime. “The head of his cock is big, broad,” she leaned in to kiss the bit of stomach she’d bared on Fitz. “It aches going in but it hits all the right spots,” she told him before freeing his cock. “Oh Fitz.” Jemma groaned it because her hips were moving on the toy but also because he was harder than she’d ever seen him. 

Before she could say another word, he reached down and held her hips, pushing Jemma down on the toy a fair bit deeper. Then she cried out his name in an entirely different way. “Did he stay deep?” Fitz’s voice was gravelly, aroused to the point he wasn’t really restraining what he said. It was intoxicating for her. She nodded because there weren’t a whole lot of words. “You told me you liked a deep, hard push once.” He whispered that close to her ear as Jemma shifted to do just that, letting out a deep curse because it felt good and hurt like hell at the same time. “Jemma you’re so beautiful. My God.” His thumb pushed into one of Jeffery’s bruises and Jemma’s whole world zeroed into the sound of her own heartbeat before she came, crying out Fitz’s name. She hadn’t intended to, but the whole scenario had her on edge. Couple that with a lot of sex that had left her sensitive and sort of constantly aroused and there you go. “Will you stay on it?” 

That was something Jemma hadn’t been expecting. Usually the moment she came, he was packing it in, blushing and stammering his way out of the room. “Yes,” she groaned. “God, Fitz. Yes.” She reached up and pulled him down into a hard kiss before she started to move her hips again, groaning into his mouth. She didn’t get this rough with him, usually didn’t grab him or kiss him that hard because he’d flee. Right now he was either so turned on or more than buzzed because he went right back at her, gripping her hip hard enough to leave a few bruises of his own. She wondered what he’d think of that idea were she to utter it aloud. 

“Jemma,” he whispered, stroking his fingers down her cheek. “Please… t… touch me.” 

That, in and of itself, was an enormous breakthrough for Fitz and Jemma almost cried. Instead she boldly took him in hand and started to stroke. “Let me suck you.” He groaned and Jemma took that as a yes before leaning in and taking him between her lips. She did everything she could to present a beautiful, filthy tableaux for him until she felt his thighs tighten hard right before he came down her throat. He gripped her hair hard, pushing and pulling a little roughly mostly because he was uncoordinated and clearly experiencing a mind blowing orgasm. She could appreciate it. She didn’t let him go without sucking him dry, resting her cheek on his thigh as they both recovered a little. 

His fingers stroked her neck, over her shoulders. “I love you, Jemma.” She was glad her face was hidden in his chest at that point because tears immediately sprang to her eyes. He wanted her to look at him, but she wasn’t ready. “Please let me take you to bed.” His thumb ran over her hairline. “M… maybe you’ll tell me more tomorrow?” 

Jemma did look up at that, happy that Fitz wasn’t shying away. “… anything for you.”


	12. Chapter 12

Sitting really wasn’t an option at the moment, so Jemma stood in the back of the meeting listening and trying not to squirm. The plug she was wearing was a little on the bigger side, but she was ok. She was going to need to change her pants because her arousal had already soaked through. She could feel it on the inside of her bare thigh. It was hard not to be creaming her panties when Jeffery was up there in his tactical suit commanding the troops. She was trying not to make heart eyes but had a hard time not imagining herself bent over the railing in front of all of them, Jeffery pounding her from behind. 

Daisy’s hand clasped on her shoulder an Jemma jumped a mile. “… woah, you ok?” 

“God, yes… fine. You just startled me.” Jemma glanced over at Daisy. 

“I came over to remind you you’re in public,” Daisy reminded Jemma. “And making heart eyes at the boss in the middle of a meeting….” Jemma cleared her throat and looked away. “Come on.” Daisy gave Jemma’s arm a pull. “This doesn’t pertain to you anyway. I hate it when they drag us all to a meeting and it doesn’t matter to half of us.” Jemma loathed missing Jeffery in his tactical suit, but followed Daisy anyway. 

“You didn’t have to pull me out of there,” Jemma pointed out. 

“But I wanted to and that’s the fun.” Daisy wrapped her arm around Jemma’s shoulder, pulling her in. “And I want to hear the juicy details. You’ve been avoiding me.”

“Because you push.” 

“I push because I love. Now come have a shot and tell me about your latest conquest.” Four shots and half a beer later, Jemma was spilling way too much. “Jesus, I had no idea you were into stuff like that. It’s always the bookworms,” Daisy said with a laugh. “You’re a kinky bitch, Simmons. I love it.” She gave a clink of her beer to Jemma’s. “So what are you going to do?”  
“I have no idea, honestly. Fitz… he was far more accepting than I thought he…”

“You TOLD Fitz?” 

“I… “ Jemma paused a moment and rolled up her sleeve to show off one of her bruises, “kind of had no choice.” 

“Holy shit,” Daisy took Jemma’s arm in her hands carefully, looking at the fading bruise around her wrist. “Yeah, hard hiding all that…. But he was ok?”

“He was better than ok,” Jemma told her. “… and better than it’s ever been between us.” 

“Oh… wow.” Daisy shook her head. “And I thought I had it all as a single girl. Talk about having your cake and eating it too.” Daisy looked genuinely jealous and Jemma couldn’t help but feel a little pleased at that. “Mind if I take him for a ride?”

“Fitz or Jeffery,” Jemma laughed, feeling filthy but amazing at the same time. They’d been seated awhile and she was getting used to the steady pulse off her body trying to push and pull at the toy inside her all at once. 

“Oh… Fitz is awesome, but Jeffery. He’s a good looking guy, big cock, great in bed… I could use that.” She leaned back against the couch. “It’s been awhile.” 

“I’m not pimping him out.” 

“I was joking,” Daisy told her. “I don’t do that to friends. That’s messed up.” 

“It’s not as though Jeffery and I are in a relationship.” 

“I don’t know… I thought when you got to strapping each other down and beating with paddles that was kind of a commitment,” Daisy pointed out. 

“… still,” Jemma said. “It’s … he’s…” 

“I’m messing with you,” Daisy laughed as she gave Jemma a sharp push in the shoulder. “Come on. I wouldn’t do that. Plus, I’m far more in the queer area lately. Men are… meh.” Daisy shrugged. “I mean, useful… but you can buy what they have. Plus… vibrators.” They clinked their bottles together. 

“They are lovely.” That left them on a long conversation about vibrators and what was best for what situation. It was rather intimate and Jemma could feel the desire to see what being with a Daisy would be like. But she had other plans tonight. Plus… three had a shot of working but four? Probably not. Even three was hit or miss in her mind. 

She went back to her room, a text from Fitz assuring her that she was going to be a lab-widow tonight. That was good. Jemma wanted a little time to herself. She’d been plugged up all day, the bigger toy being changed out for an even longer one the moment she came home. She was currently seated down on it as far as she could manage, balancing herself over a carefully covered kitchen chair. While having a partner, or two, was amazing … sometimes Jemma liked to have a little time by herself to explore. She pushed herself a little lower as her hand ran across her stomach. She pressed the heel of her hand in, locating the toy deep inside with a groan. Jemma focused on the feel of it under her palm as she rode up and down a little. “My God,” she hissed through clenched teeth. Her hands shook as they ran over her skin, nails just barely tracing her nipples, her hips, inner thighs. Jemma pushed a little lower, breathing hard as her body tried desperately to push the toy out. 

Moments like this allowed Jemma to understand what her body could and couldn’t take, what she did and didn’t like. She leaned back, legs wide with fingers working roughly against her clit. The depth of penetration alone had her body spasming. Add to that the fact that she’d started to ride and Jemma was close already. Jemma had been smart about things, putting the high back of the chair into the corner against two walls. It let her hang her head back, but also gave her another point to balance when both hands were on her body. She pinched her nipple roughly when she pushed down a little extra, crying out probably a little too loud. She bit her bottom lip and did it again, grinding until orgasm took her. 

Jemma worked herself wider from there, two toys that were gifts from Jeffery helping quite a bit. He picked up the cue that she liked texture early on and both had quite a bit. Again she used the chair and her balance, dropping down onto the wide head. Every inch of her trembled and her brow pinpricked with sweat until the muscles gave and the head pushed right in, stopping just under as Jemma’s hand wrapped around her own throat, tightening just a little. Her body was working to push the toy back out, but she fought it, using the spasms to get more in and pausing. Over and over she did the work, getting half of it in before she had to pause. Her hands trembled so hard as she uncapped a bottle of water and took a sip. Jemma looked down at her accomplishment, lubed fingers caressing her stretched hole around the heavy, thick toy. 

Her confidence grew as her body relaxed, Jemma using everything she had to take as much as she could. Her vibrator had long since been broken out, an aide when the pain or ache got to be too much. No one ever said that the path to greatness was easy, and that was almost what Jemma felt about this. She was proud of what she could push herself to do. But she also knew her limits, and given how tired she’d become and how sensitive her clit had become after half a dozen orgasms and almost two hours of constant teasing, she was ready to finish up. 

She’d found it important, especially when she’d gone quite big, that she take a moment to step down when it came out. She’d go from the monster toy to a big one, just letting her body hold it a moment. Then to a smaller plug she’d let herself tighten back up around. Jemma wore that as she slowly got to her feet, legs shaking. She removed the small vibrating rings around her nipples, sighing as blood rushed back. She’d hurt tomorrow. She wanted that, though. That was part of it. Jemma wore the light plug around as she walked to the shower with her toys. She cleaned up and hydrated before joining her toys to clean up. Jemma went smaller still on the toy, knowing that after this she was truly done for the night and feeling a little sad. Though she was tired and actually quit sated, she was always reluctant to let herself end things. And sometimes she got into the shower like today and cleaned her toys thoroughly as she roughly rubbed one last orgasm out. 

She hit the sheets, fresh clean ones she’d put on before she started playing, water still clinging to her hair and skin. Jemma pulled her comforter up over her naked body and was asleep before it settled fully around her.


	13. Chapter 13

When they were in bed the next time, a few days later, Jemma relayed the story of how she’d tried out his new toys. Jeffery had focused in on her being plugged during the meeting and demanded a repeat performance. She had no problem obliging him, keeping the plug on the small side, something she deemed just a touch silly, a purple plug with a purple jewel at the end that had a surprise. 

Jeffery’s hand ran down the ridges of Jemma’s spine starting at the nape of her neck all the way to the base of her tailbone, getting out a deep groan of appreciation. His fingers were strong, rubbing at knots she didn’t know were there. “I’m going to work on that later,” he promised before leaning in to kiss a spot that had been aching on Jemma’s right shoulder. That he already knew when her body was off, when she was hurting but hiding it, made Jemma shiver. “I think I had you in restraint a little too long last time.” 

“Or I fought it too hard,” Jemma pointed out. “It’s not as though you and I had experiences w… with…” His hand hand moved around her waist, settling low on her stomach to pull her ass in against him. “… each other.” Jeffery had cooked but it was clear that was on hold based on the hard cock pushing into her backside. “I did what you asked.” 

“I know. I watched you squirming during the meeting.” Jeffery pushed her front half down over the table in front of her and hiked up her skirt. His hands both landed with a firm strike to her bare cheeks, clearly pleasing him by not wearing pants under her skirt. “This one’s new,” Jeffery pointed to a bruise on her inner thigh. He ran his fingertips over it a few times, pressing enough to get her to wince. “That’s not my mark.” 

Jemma closed her eyes, spreading her legs because there was a little bit of urgency in his voice. “It’s not,” she agreed and more felt him open his zipper than heard it, the movements clear as she pressed her bottom back into his hand. “Do you want to know?”

“No,” he told her clearly. There was a firmness in his voice that surprised Jemma, maybe jealousy? She didn’t know, but it made her insides clench. His thumbs pushed at the toy in her ass, moving it enough that Jemma gave him a soft moan. “You went on the smaller side,” he commented. 

“Wait,” she promised as he gave it another slow pull then push back in, rubbing his cock at her folds. “I don’t ever go small.” Jemma was kind of proud of what her body was capable of and wished more people understood that it was also about her wanting to push herself and accomplish more with what she had. She reached back and took his cock in hand guiding it to her entrance. “Get yourself w…. wet,” she breathed out as he pushed in slow but didn’t stop even when her internal muscles started to fight him and tried to push him out. Jemma let out a low string of curses, fingers gripping the side of the table. 

“Oh… I see,” he commented, thumb over the base of the toy because he was clearly feeling just how long it was and that it was heavily ridged. “Filthy, beautiful girl,” he called her as he took her by the hips and started to give her long, deep strokes in a fluid motion that made her feel like she was on the very edge within moments. He gave the extra push that helped bury himself but hurt like hell sometimes, making Jemma cry out and move a hand to her clit, rubbing roughly. “That’s my girl.” He stroked her back, rubbing along the inside of her shoulder blade until Jemma was bucking under him, all of it amplified by the fact that he started to pull out the toy at that moment, the ridges stimulating her to the point of total euphoria. 

She came back to reality at the sensation of his blunt cock head pressing at her hole. “Yes.” Was all she had to say before he was pushing in, giving her the same long, deep push that didn’t stop until he was buried, fighting the stronger muscles of her ass to get all the way in. His moans told her just how much he was enjoying the experience and Jemma had to say she was too. 

Jeffery kissed her shoulder blade as his hips moved in a rhythmic push and pull. He pulled at one shoulder to bring her up off the table a bit. He squeezed one breast as his pace increased, not rough just faster. Jeffery’s control was admirable even on his worst day. His hand was rough on her breast, squeezing hard and focusing on her nipple until Jemma cried for mercy. “I want to put you in nipple clamps tonight,” Jeffery told her. “After this… I want you to wear them for me during dinner.” He ran his teeth over her earlobe before he gave her some rough strokes, turning Jemma into jelly in his arms. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

“Yes,” Jemma groaned. “J… just about … oh God…. anything.” 

“So open… so willing,” he complimented as the other hand came, holding her up with one at her shoulder and the other roughly grabbing her breast. It would ache tomorrow but that was probably the idea. “Cum on my cock,” Jeffery demanded. “Rub your clit.” She felt like there wasn’t a choice. Her hand slipped between the table and her body, taking back a firm rub as he started to move again. Jeffery encouraged her quietly, doing the most important thing a man could do in a moment like this… he kept his movement steady and didn’t try to get cute. Jemma was cumming on his cock a couple of minutes later, begging him to cum in her loudly until he did, pinning her to the table with his weight, clearly having picked up that she loved that. 

They laid like that for awhile, his lips caressing her shoulder or cheek a moment before they both just panted and tried to catch their breath. “Think we can stand for dinner,” she teased. Jeffery’s laugh shook both of them before he stood but didn’t withdraw. Jemma moaned softly and he reached between them to rub her clit. “Jeffery… J… pl…” Jemma was squirming back against him as he withdrew, pulling out slowly as he continue to rub her clit. The throb of her pulse beat roughly through her folds as he stroked just the tip of her clit. She didn’t think she had anything left in her, but whenever she thought that he’d come along and draw more. She was on the verge of tears from overstimulation when he finally pulled all the way out and she felt the orgasm overtake her. The ache of emptiness combined with her body grasping for something that was no longer there set her off into a knee buckling orgasm. 

“Jemma,” Jeffery told her softly, “I want you to reach across the table and hold onto the other edge.” It took a lot for her to muster her limbs into moving, but she managed, fingers gripping the other side of the table. “I want your ass again tonight,” he told her as his fingers stroked around her hole. “At least once more before I send you back to him.” His voice had an edge of bitterness and she felt a weird twang in her stomach. She didn’t know what the tone was about but she’d eventually figure it out. “Will you wear a plug for me until I’m in you again?” 

“Yes,” she told him without hesitation. 

“Stay like this for me. Spread your legs a little,” he moved in behind her and ran his hands up the insides of her thighs. “You have the softest thighs,” he complimented, his blunt nails scraping just a little. “I like that you open them whenever I want.” He kissed the small of her back before slipping out of the room to leave Jemma alone with her heartbeat and her thoughts. 

Jemma’s thoughts quickly turned to Fitz. He would love this story, in fact he’d quietly requested to hear about it when she returned tomorrow. His acceptance was a gift she had never imagined getting and something she wasn’t sure she deserved. Her fingers flexed and Jemma shifted from foot to foot, feeling the aching stretch inside from his treatment. She wanted to reach back and touch her throbbing hole but kept her fingers tightly on the other side of the table. After what felt like hours, she heard his footsteps. “Perfect. As expected,” Jeffery told her softly. His hand ran down the small of her back again, rubbing low. “I brought you a few personal favorites.” 

He took his time using his fingers to stretch her open a little and add some lube before he eased another toy inside her, this time with some sort of texture that had her moaning within moments. “It gets a little wider,” he warned before pressing forward and giving her a nice stretch before her body swallowed the widest part and left just the end sitting outside her body holding it in place. She had to stay flat awhile longer, panting as he reached up to take her hands in his and slowly helped her to stand. The toy adjusted and brought her up a little short. “It’s heavy,” he warned as his hand rubbed low on her belly, thumb just over her clit. 

“It is heavy,” she said as her body started to fight and push it back in and then relax a little. It just added to the wash of sensation he had her tangled up in. Jeffery leaned in and mouthed over one breast, nibbling and sucking at her nipple before he moved quick, attaching a suction cup over that nipple. Her body jerked, eyes going wide. She was sort of lost in the sensation as his mouth repeated the action on the other side, the seal of that suction cup attaching firmly. “I… oh… I thought you said nipple clamps,” she teased as she tried not to fidget too much. 

“Those are short term. These,” he picked up a jewelry box and opened it, “are for the rest of the night.” Inside were a pair of silver metal hoops with beads and crystals hanging from either side. They were beautiful and she knew just what they were for. 

“Those are lovely,” she said a little breathless. “You’re going to send me home sore in all the right places.” 

Jeffery stroked his knuckles over her ribs then opened his hand up to take her hip. His thumb pressed over her hip bone, fingers splaying across her backside. He pulled her in close and kissed Jemma roughly, his hand moving more fully to her backside. “I like seeing you shifting from side to side in a meeting knowing you can still feel me.” His fingers gripped the base of the plug and gave it a pull until the widest part was pulling just through before pushing it back. Jemma’s thighs trembled and her body didn’t quite know what to do. “I wish I could show you off,” he hissed in her ear. “Everyone would want you but none of them could touch you.” 

Jemma wasn’t sure exactly what he was talking about but it was clearly getting to him. “Who would you show me off to,” Jemma asked as she tried to further his thoughts and keep him playing with the plug. 

“I have a group of friends who come to use The Stained House sometimes. I’d put you on display,” he promised. “In a mask, these,” he tapped the box with the nipple jewelry, “with a toy in your ass.” Jemma didn’t think she’d ever heard his voice like this. It was rough, and that harshness cut right through her. “I would show them how beautiful you are when you cum.” 

Jemma trembled as his hands moved back to her sides, thumbs running under her breasts. Her nipples were aching at this point, stretched and swollen under the continuous suction. He pulled one off, immediately engulfing her breast in his mouth, sucking on the hypersensitive nipple as Jemma’s hands sunk into his hair, pulling him in close with a gasp. She’d had men pay attention to her breasts before, even treat her nipples roughly, but this felt so different. She barely noticed when the metal closed around her swollen nipple, gasping at the sensation of blood only being able to flow one way. “Christ… Jeffery….” 

He slipped his hands under her ass and picked her up, gently placing her on the edge of the table. “We’d show off how much your beautiful body can take,” Jeffery told her as he repeated the attention to her other breast, leaving Jemma’s body soaking the wood under her as her ass clamped and pulled at the toy inside of her. “I would put you on your knees, Jemma. I would make you scream for me.” Jeffery pushed three fingers inside her quim, the fast stretch almost making her do just that and scream for him. “Would you like for them to watch you ride me?” 

“Yes,” she agreed as his thumb toyed around her clit. “Yes, Jeffery…” She’d thought about displaying herself before but would never have thought it was actually an option, just a dirty little mental kink she engaged in from time to time. “G… God.” The beads at her nipples clicked against each other and he kissed her, rubbing himself into her thigh. He wasn’t hard but he wasn’t soft either. “Y… you want to show me off. But not share,” Jemma said softly while he paused to give her throat some slow, sweet attention with his tongue. 

“Yes,” he agreed firmly and Jemma understood with clarity what his problem was. He was jealous. Potentially of Fitz. “Do you want to be shared?” Jemma flushed deep and looked away but he caught her face in his hand. “Do you?” 

“… it’s a fantasy,” she told him. 

“Two men at once?” Jemma nodded. “For now is this enough,” Jeffery asked as he touched the base of the toy inside her and rubbed his cock between her folds. 

“More than,” she agreed with a groan. “If you don’t want to share…” Jeffery cut her off with a hard kiss followed by wrapping a chain around her waist. “What’s this,” she asked as he adjusted a long, curved piece of metal. She closed her mouth when he pulled it down and curved it between her folds to rest just over her clit. 

“This is going to keep you nice and wet for me,” Jeffery told her as he pulled out his phone. He stepped away, looking at her. “You’re gorgeous, Jemma.’ His fingers traced over a pattern on the phone and moments later she felt the toy at her clit start to vibrate. She let out a low moan and he smiled. “That’s my beautiful girl. You can adjust it closer any time you want, just don’t take it away from your flesh.” His fingers played with a setting and suddenly there were waves of vibration until Jemma was focused only on that. “Now come… let’s have a bite.” They were both bare but he offered her his arm like they were in a fancy restaurant. “I kept the fare light.” 

It was a practical move and one that Jemma appreciated. She ate very light if anything at all when they were playing with her ass. Jeffery brought her to a wooden chair with a thick cushion. Jemma gasped a little as she sat, the plug pushing farther, rubbing different parts of her body from the inside as the small vibrator at her clit shifting in closer. “Here, let me help.” Jeffery took a moment to serve her some fruit and sparkling water before sitting down some of the same on his plate. “Champagne?” 

“Yes,” Jemma agreed, shifting rhythmically on her cushion. It felt amazing and she was right there, right on the edge. He filled a glass before surprising her by dribbling a little over her breasts. She didn’t notice his thumb on his phone turning the vibration speed up slowly until Jemma was panting and gripping the edge of the table hard. 

“That’s my girl,” he repeated the movement but focused on her nipples this time. “You’re insatiable and I love it.” Jeffery moved the vibrator to hard pulses and tightened both pieces of jewelry on her nipples to the point of pain. She watched him rub a hand over his own cock as she stared up at him. “Have you ever been with two men at once?” 

“A threesome,” she asked. He nodded. “No. Unless you count two men separately…. oh… oh… “ The tiny bit of clarity she’d had was obliterated as her orgasm came crashing down on her, making her hips work hard. She couldn’t escape the stimulation though, especially as he had picked that moment to roughly pinch both nipples. Jemma howled for him, gripping his hips hard and digging in her nails. It felt like the plug inside her was fucking her just enough to push Jemma into this euphoria. That was why she loved anal. It had always done as much if not more for her than her quim. 

“Two men separately,” he asked when she recovered a bit. He didn’t turn the vibrator off, just down pretty significantly. 

“You and Fitz,” she pointed out from the pool of boneless jelly she’d turned into, splayed across the table panting a little. 

“But that only goes one way,” he pointed out. “I know about him but he doesn’t… oh. Oh my.”

“He doesn’t know who you are, just that I have a lover.” Jemma sat up a little, the beads from her nipple jewelry catching on the edge and pulling hard enough o make her gasp. 

“And you’re here,” Jeffery asked quietly. 

“Fitz… well he didn’t mind. He’s been trying to find me a lover for awhile.” Jemma shrugged. “He wanted to hear about it though.”  
“And you told him?” Jeffery sounded annoyed. Potentially mad. “How much?” 

“I told him where the marks came from, that was what he noticed first.” Jeffery looked annoyed. “I told him how hard you make me cum.” 

“And his response?” 

“… he got hard,” Jemma said with a little smirk. 

“He got hard,” Jeffery repeated with a raised brow. “Interesting.” He didn’t seem angry so much anymore. He stroked her hair and poured her an actual glass of champagne. “He liked hearing about us?” 

Jemma realized he was clearly having a battle with himself and decided that she’d rather have him with her and Fitz than against. “He did. It was… inspiring,” Jemma teased. “I showed off for him and he let me suck him off.” 

“You showed off for him?” 

“I told him about being on the horse, being doubly filled… I showed him.” Jeffery groaned softly. 

“So you do have it in you to put on a show,” he said with a little smile. 

“For someone I care about… yes.” She could have been mistaken but Jemma was pretty sure she saw a little smile at that. 

Jeffery took his seat and the conversation turned to more typical topics from there, him leaving the phone under the table, turning the control on the vibrator slowly up as she sipped her champagne. Every inch of her skin felt like it was made of the same bubbles that permeated the champagne. She didn’t climax, but her body felt like it was in some sort of trance state, sort of periorgasmic all over. She didn’t realize she was moaning until she caught him smile. She tried to stop but found it near impossible and had to actually bite her lip to stop. “I don’t mind you moaning your way through dinner,” Jeffery pointed out. “But I do owe you a real dinner at some point.” He turned the vibrator up just a little, “or maybe breakfast?” 

He was inviting her to stay the night. That wasn’t on the table before, only when Fitz had been out of the country and she’d been on her own. Jemma would find a moment to text Fitz and let him know, but for the time being she just nodded and he rewarded her with light pulsing vibrations that sent her over the edge. Jemma went taut in her chair, body tightening hard until sensation overwhelmed her and she lost control a little more than she’d like to admit. He ran his knuckles under her breast then down her ribs before he gently slipped the toy to the side, leaving it buzz against her folds as his thumb and forefinger framed her clit, forcing a great deal out. “Jeffery,” her hands sunk into his hair as he turned her chair and hit his knees. 

He buried his face between her thighs, pushing her legs wide open before eventually pulling them to hook over his shoulders. Jemma didn’t know how she was going to be able to bloody walk tomorrow but right now it was so worth it. He gripped her waist hard, holding Jemma to his lips so he could suck her clit roughly. Jemma was seeing stars by that point and was close to tapping out when he let her legs down enough to gather her up and stand. There was something strangely emotional about his eyes but Jeffery promptly kissed her so neither would have to think too much about emotions. That was not what this thing between them was about and they both knew it. Still, there were more than a few things that pointed to him having developed at the very least a feeling of possessiveness over her. 

She found her backside on the sideboard and no sooner did she register that than he pushed into her folds, taking Jemma hard enough to rock back the heavy wooden furniture just a little. She cried out for him loud, nails biting into his shoulders as he latched his mouth onto one throbbing nipple. The beads clicked as he had her, breasts bouncing roughly with every thrust. There was a rough desperation for a few moments before Jeffery seemed to get himself sorted and slowed. “You… you’re so good, Jemma.” His fingers reached for the base of the toy inside her, giving it a little push. “Sweet, beautiful girl. No… woman.” He slipped the vibrator back into place and Jemma gasped. Suddenly the cacophony of sensation began and all she could do was hold onto him. Her legs started trembling wholly out of her control, muscles jumping as he seemed to hit every nerve that mattered. “Straighten your back for me, sweetheart.” Jeffery ran his hand down her stomach, pressing just a little before slipping his hand to the base of the plug. “You are made for this, Jemma Simmons. God. Brains, beauty, and a body made to cum.” He leaned in and kissed her throat. “You’re the perfect woman.” 

She was about to comment when he started to withdraw the toy and all sense was lost. She howled his name as he rocked into her hard, pulling the toy at the same time. She felt his skin break under her nails but didn’t care. “Fuck…Jeffery… J…” He withdrew then shifted himself to her ass. “Yes,” was about all she could say as he started to push in, opening her back up pretty easily. He adjusted the vibrator, curling the end up a little so there was virtually no escape as he fucked her. He showed little mercy other than a liberal application of lube, fucking Jemma deep and moving her around wherever he needed her to be. She lost track of her own limbs at one point because he was handling them. 

He was staying hard, not cumming, and Jemma was breathless. Suddenly it was all she wanted. She wanted him to finish inside her because it filled her not only with him, but with a sense of accomplishment. Sure, maybe it was a little quirky, but everyone had their thing. There was something for her about that sensation, especially with Jeffery, that felt right. He fucked her until every inch of her body was covered with sweat and she was honestly begging him to cum for her, in her. Jemma babbled about wanting to feel it, to feel him, then her mouth let out something surprising. “Send me back to him filled with you.” Apparently it surprised him too because Jeffery came up short, cumming hard as he gripped her hips and pulled her down as far as he could. Jemma felt him shoot deep inside, the warmth spreading and adding to what was already there. “That’s it…” She stroked his back, rubbing in slow circles. “Keep going.” Jeffery listened to her, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. “Jeffery… yes… keep…” The vibrator at her clit didn’t stop or slow in the least as she clamped down around him and milked every last drop of seed from him. 

When he finished Jeffery moved up a little, trying to keep her comfortable on the hard wooden sideboard. Jeffery caught his breath then gently stroked one breast. “I’m going to take these off now and it’s probably going to hurt like hell.” He was still deep inside her, rocking slowly as he opened up the jewelry and freed her right nipple. It rocked shockwaves through Jemma’s body making her muscles spasm around his cock and draw a deep groan. “Shhhhh.” He smoothed a gentle hand between her breasts, rubbing softly before leaning in to pay some attention to her nipple with his mouth. He was rocking and Jemma could feel that he was not withering in the least. Thank God for cock rings. It had to hurt like hell but Jeffery seemed more than ok with it. 

He waited until she was done shuddering from the first removal to take off the second piece of jewelry. It slipped from her swollen, oversensitive nipple and created the same burst of sensation. Jemma cried out as her aching breasts burned with returning blood flow. “Did you mean what you asked of me,” Jeffery asked as his hand rubbed her stomach and over her waist. “Do you want to flaunt this in his face?” 

“He was aroused by it,” Jemma reminded Jeffery. “I … mmmm… it’s more than that, though.” Her fingers ran through his hair, pulling him in for a kiss. “I love the way it feels. I love him knowing that you’re there and can take care of me. And I think he likes it too.” Jeffery pushed deeper, stealing her breath for a few moments. “I need a break,” she told him quietly. “Just… not too long of one?” Jeffery nodded and ran his hand over her thighs. “Don’t let me close up, though.” 

“Always thinking ahead,” Jeffery teased. “Think you can manage something longer?” He raised his brow and reached to the little basket he’d brought in earlier, pulling out a rather long but relatively narrow toy. It flared a bit on the bottom with was good, though. “But I’m going to have to pull out which sounds horrible.” He kissed her breasts then down her shoulder. “Ready sweetheart?” Jemma nodded and Jeffery took his time withdrawing, playing with her far too sensitive clit. He made the transition smoothly, opening her up once more with a slow, firm push. She felt the end get as far as anything had ever been inside her then push a little deeper. “You’re close, Jemma. Breathe for me, slow, ok?” Jemma followed his instructions and was pleasantly surprised by her body submitting and taking the rest. Jeffery immediately leaned in and ran his tongue around Jemma’s stretched hole. “Let me bring you to bed for awhile. You can relax a little.” Jemma did not hesitate when he scooped her up and carried her toward the bed. He had his lips pressed to her forehead whispering softly to her about how lovely she was, how he marveled at her body. 

“I don’t want to rest too long. We only have so much time,” Jemma pointed out as she ran her hand down his arm. Jeffery had laid her on what she came to think of as her side, tucking her in before sitting down on the other side of the bed. “I don’t want to waste it asleep.” 

“I want you to rest. What can I get you?” 

“… water? My phone?” She had to let Fitz know what was going on and that she wasn’t going to be home. 

“Of course.” He ran his fingers through her hair before drifting off to get what she’d asked for. Fitz would be ok with her staying so long as he heard about this tomorrow. She’d walked out the door tonight with him knowing she was going to see her lover. He still didn’t know who it was, but maybe that time was approaching. She turned onto her stomach, sliding two pillows under her hips so she could lay stretched out and with her thighs open. Everything from the waist to her knees was throbbing and needed a little room to regain equilibrium. “I thought you needed a rest,” Jeffery commented as his hand ran up the back of her thigh.

Jemma laughed. “I do… everything’s…”

“Sensitive,” he asked as he grazed her folds with his fingertips. “Here’s your phone. I think you should call Fitz instead of texting him.” Jemma’s brows knitted together before he ran his fingers over her folds one more time. “Put him on speaker.” 

Jemma would take it right off if Fitz wasn’t ok with this, but she followed directions. He picked up on the second ring. “Hey, you’re on speaker,” she told him. 

“I’m… wh… why am I on speaker, Jemma? Are you alright?” Jeffery’s fingers spread her folds and he pushed two fingers inside, opening her body up. 

“Yes… I’m… I’m good,” she panted softly. Fitz made a noise of interest that he didn’t have to put on. 

“Is He there?” 

“He is,” Jemma said softly. 

“A… and did you two….” he stammered and Jemma went to speak but the only sound she made was a deep groan. Jeffery pushed in without preamble, making Jemma gasp and shudder. “Oh… Jemma… talk to me.” 

“H… he’s in me,” she told him. “He… mmm he wants me to stay for breakfast tomorrow. Fitz, are you in our room?” 

“I am,” Fitz said quietly. “Do you want to stay for breakfast?” 

Jemma let out a harsh gasp as Jeffery pulled at the toy, letting part of it from her body with every thrust. “Yes,” she told Fitz and Jeffery alike. She had thought that a break was necessary and it probably was but this was outstanding and she was not going to pause a moment of it. 

“Then stay,” Fitz told her. “But you’ll come home to tell me about it tomorrow?” 

“Yes,” Jemma agreed as Jeffery started a pace meant to bring her off. “Fitz… talk to me.” Jeffery was gripping her hip hard, holding her in place. 

“I like hearing you, Jemma.” His tone was sincere and her heart beat faster. Jeffery seemed to respond, thrusting hard so Jemma would make more noise. “God, yes, love. You sound amazing. Keep going Jemma.” Jeffery kept up the pace, making stars explode behind her eyes though he was remaining quite quiet. “Are you on your stomach?” 

“Yes,” she moaned in answer. “He’s in my quim and… oh… oh….” 

“You’ve got a toy in y…your bottom?” She could hear the rustle of fabric on his end. “I hope he exhausts you,” Fitz told her softly. “You deserve it.” 

It was one of the sweetest, sexiest things Fitz had ever said to her and it seemed to effect Jeffery because he pushed forward in a deep grind, cupping his body into Jemma’s. He caught her earlobe between his teeth and for awhile all she could feel was where he was fucking her, her hard nipples, and those teeth on her earlobe. “Tell him to jerk off for you,” Jeffery demanded quietly. “Let you hear him.” 

Jemma didn’t think Fitz would do it, but there was something about all of this that seemed to cut through the bullshit Fitz dealt with to feel and be sexual. “Are you hard, Fitz?” 

“Getting there,” he promised softly. “Is he behind you?” 

“Yes. Fitz… will you let us hear you touch yourself?” She heard him fumble with the phone and Jemma could almost feel his eyes bug from his head. “I like that this makes you hard, Fitz. You’re… oh… oh…” Jeffery’s fingers had roughly pushed between her hips and the pillow, stroking Jemma’s clit. He got her breathless and moaning until they could hear Fitz’s zipper being pulled down and the rustle of fabric. 

“I… I’ve done it,” Fitz said nervously. Jemma wasn’t in a position to talk, being fucked a little on the rougher side so she’d make some noise for Fitz. “Jemma…”

“Yes… Fitz…. Good.” Jeffery gave her a little break and she was able to get her mind moving again. “Stroke yourself for us,” Jemma asked. He shifted the phone again then she started to hear a rhythmic sound in the background, slow but unmistakeable. Jeffery seemed to think so too so he matched Fitz’s pace, lacing one hand in her hair to pull her head back a bit to stretch her neck. 

Jemma wasn’t really thinking about keeping a conversation going and just let Fitz hear her respond to what was being done to her. Jeffery had remained mostly silent other than the occasional groan that wouldn’t be easily identifiable. “Jemma,” Fitz asked softly. 

“I’m here…. Sorry, Fitz.” She came back on Jeffery a little bit. “He’s just… oh…. please… that’s it…” Jemma tried to talk a bit more and Fitz responded but so did Jeffery. “Earlier,” she told Fitz at one point when Jeffery had slowed a little, “he had me in nipple jewelry.” 

Fitz inhaled deeply and she heard him let out a little noise that seemed to indicate approval. “Have you pierced your nipples,” Fitz asked in shock. 

“No… mmmm… they… it goes around the nipple,” Jemma said as she tried to describe it to him. “Hold on.” She turned to Jeffery. “Want to take a picture of me?” Jeffery was reading her mind and opened the box as he pulled her up to sit back on him, cock buried in her. While he got the jewelry on one nipple, she got the other then leaned back into him and handed him the phone already turned to camera. “Not my face,” she warned before he positioned the camera and Jemma pressed her arms in a bit to get a touch more lift. 

He took a few, making sure to show that he was there and in her or at least close and naked. “Jemma…” Fitz asked, “oh wow… God….” She could hear the depth of his groan. She didn’t know if she’d ever heard Fitz more turned on. “Will you take another for me?” 

It was shocking but it wasn’t as though Jemma was going to say no. “Of course.” The jewelry was tighter now, her nipples aching. Much to her surprise, Jeffery picked up the phone. “We might go a little quiet, Fitz. He’s taking a few photos for you.” She could hear Fitz groaning quietly but also heard the shutter of the camera as he rested his hand on the small of her back. She had no idea what he was taking pictures of, but he kept moving and clicking and she just moaned along. It was hard trying not to say his name when all she wanted to do was moan it. 

Jeffery took a few more photos including pulling her to press her back to his chest so he could get some good shots of Jemma’s breasts. It took her a few minutes of him holding it in the same spot for her to realize he was taking a short video as he thrust into her deep a few times. “F…Fitz,” she breathed out. “He’s sending them.” 

“Jemma you’re so beautiful,” was the next thing she heard from Fitz. “Oh… oh God you’re amazing.” She didn’t know what Jeffery had sent Fitz, but it was clearly appreciated. “J… Jemma I’m close. Please…” 

“Cum for me, Fitz,” she told him softly. “We want to hear you cum.” She hoped it was ok that she was including Jeffery in this, but he didn’t seem to mind. She heard Fitz’s pace increase then the tightness in his voice that said he was close. “Oh… God he’s deep, Fitz. So bloody deep….” That was all it took and Fitz was crying out for her. It went on for some time until Fitz could barely make noise. “Every drop, Fitz. For me.” 

“Yes, Jemma.” Fitz had never sounded so compliant nor so enthralled. She was close to replying but Jeffery’s hand slipped between her legs to rub her clit. She cried out, oversensitive in every centimeter of her body. “Let me hear you, Jemma. Please.” Fitz sounded so sure, so desperate to know she was loving what was happening. So she let him hear as she came apart for Jeffery, having to bite her lip to not cry the man’s name. “I love you,” Fitz told her as Jeffery worked hard from behind, clearly not letting her stop at one. “I can hear how hard he’s having you.” Then it was Fitz’s voice, the rough edges to it as he spoke. All that fear was gone now, replaced with pride in her. “Jemma.” He said her voice with sharp angles until she came again, feeling Jeffery spill with a deep groan. “Jesus,” Fitz gasped as he heard the other man cum in Jemma. “He’s filled you?”

“Mmmmhmmmm,” Jemma smiled hoping Fitz understood the appeal for her. 

“I love you. You’re perfect, Jemma.” Fitz’s voice was soft. “Let me know when you’re on your way home tomorrow.” He was sweet, letting her have the night, and Jemma was going to go home to him a happy woman tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Jeffery woke her in the morning with a soft kiss to the temple. He had a bath drawn for her if she wanted it. Jemma was about to say no but her body was aching from top to toe. He presented her with a piece of toast with raspberry jam, a lovely smelling cup of tea, and a bottle of pain killers. “I’d like to work on your back a little before I go to work.” 

“Before _you_ go to work?” Jemma was on her way in as well. 

“I may have overstepped, but I let Daisy know you were feeling a little under the weather when we talked yesterday in an _offhanded_ comment in an email this morning. It would be very easy for you to be under the weather and for no one to bat an eye.” Jeffery held out a hand and Jemma took it not because she needed it but because she liked the way it felt to depend on him like that. 

“When do you need to be in by?” Jemma welcomed the robe he offered her, warm and fluffy, before he passed the cup of tea into her hands. 

“My first meeting on base is at ten so I want to be on the road by nine.” 

Jemma glanced a clock as she walked toward the bathroom. It was just after six. Normally she’d have been annoyed by the lack of sleep but her first obligation of the day would normally put her up now anyway. “Give me a moment,” she asked as Jemma picked her phone up from the nightstand. “Don’t tell the boss, but I’m skipping work today.” Jeffery wrapped his arm loosely around her waist, leaning in to kiss her throat as she texted a subordinate who could keep things up and running today. “Mmmmmm….” His hands slipped to her backside, gripping lightly. It was more affection than need and she liked that. 

“I don’t think the boss will mind. In fact… the boss is just fine with you crawling back into bed and staying there until he gets back tonight.” 

“That would be nice,” Jemma said with a sigh. “But I do have to head back at some point. I promised Fitz I’d….” Jeffery’s posture tightened and Jemma pulled back a little. “What? What was that?” 

“What was what?” Spy-talk, ugh. 

“You tensed when I mentioned Fitz. Last night you buggered my brains out over the phone and provided him with some pretty graphic images….” 

“Have you looked at the images?” 

“I haven’t,” Jemma blushed. “You still didn’t answer, though.” 

“Let’s just get you in the tub then we can…” But Jemma was gathering his hands in hers, forcing him to stop where they stood. “Jemma, it really is nothing.” 

“Jeffery,” she reached up to cup his face in her hands, stroking over his jaw with her thumbs, “talk to me. Why did you tense just then?” 

“Because you are going back there,” he shrugged, pulling back. “And it’s not something I’d really like to…”

“Do you mean going back to the base or going back to Fitz?” For a spy, Jeffery was easy to read. “… you’re jealous?” 

“That would be an absurd reaction.” But he didn’t deny it. “Jemma, your bath is getting cold.” His heart was beating fast, his face flushing. She was stunned to have the thought that he wasn’t just jealous, that there was far more emotion than she’d have imagined there too. “Jemma please.” 

“… my bath,” she said as she slid in at his side, giving him a moment to collect himself. Pushing right now would be bad, but she would. Eventually she’d get her answer. For right now she was going to get a bath and some tea, both of which were as welcome as the three pain killers she’d just swallowed. 

“I meant it,” Jeffery told her. “You can stay. Go back when you’re ready. I’ll give you a temporary code to lock things up when you leave.” She realized all at once that he wasn’t pushing a scenario, he was offering an olive branch. Jeffery was offering to leave her alone in his home knowing full well the first time she’d been here it was to break in and snoop. 

“I may take you up on that.” She ducked under his arm as he opened the door to the bathroom. It was lovely set up with scented oils and a couple of candles. “How early were you up,” she teased as Jeffery closed the door to preserve the heat. 

“Just about twenty minutes,” he said with a shrug as he leaned over to check the water temperature. “Hopefully this will help loosen you up a little,” Jeffery said. “You were… unbelievable last night.” His fingers skated down the cloth covering her back, leaving Jemma shivering. “I know you must be aching all over.” 

“I am,” Jemma admitted. “But not all of it is bad. And most of it’s going to be gone with that Tylenol.” 

Jeffery ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it from her cheeks. “I want you to relax for me, ok? Let me take care of you for a little bit?” Jeffery said it almost as though he were begging permission. He seemed to like that part even more than she did and that was saying something. 

“Help me get naked?” 

“Always,” he promised as his lips moved over her shoulder. He took a deep breath in as his fingers moved under the hem of the tank top she’d worn to bed. “Is anywhere specific hurting?” He carefully removed the shirt and Jemma’s nipples sprung up hard, snatching her breath from her. “Women have always told me that the ache lasts awhile.” His hand caressed her breast before gently running the palm of his hand over one nipple. Jemma’s thighs clenched and she shuddered because _damn it that was good!_

“Well… I think a fair bit of this is going to last, truth be told.” Jemma’s clit felt like it was five sizes too big and she felt like she got wetter with every step. That was the problem with overstimulation. It tended to become a snake feeding on its own tail at a certain point. Jeffery’s fingertips ran down her side, stroking over her ribs as he pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her slow, pressing himself to her as his hand moved to the small of her back and all but picked Jemma up. She got that overwhelmed, fluttery feeling she’d gotten the first time Fitz gave her that clumsy, rough kiss in the lab. “Jeffery,” she breathed, barely recognizing her own voice. 

“Stay in my bed today.” He hitched her leg up around his hip, the hard outline of his cock pressing into her roughly used body. “I want to come back to you naked, wet,” he told her as Jemma brought her other leg up around his hip, Jeffery easily taking her weight. 

She understood what she was dealing with, angst, jealousy, but something else. A real longing for this little thing. Jeffery truly wanted to spend the day thinking about her in his bed. “Ok.” Jemma reached down, pulling him out of his boxers and giving him a few strokes. “One more time before the pain killers kick in?” Jemma was a touch of a masochist and the pain plus the emotion of the moment had overwhelmed them both because moments later he’d pushed in, kissing her roughly. Jemma gasped his name, nails digging into his shoulder as she pushed herself to take more. Though it was her suggestion, she was aching quickly and found herself whispering under her breath, “please cum… God… please…” 

Jeffery slowed, folding himself to her and kissing her throat. He’d retreated a little, but was still in her. He was mercifully still, though. “Color, Beautiful.” 

Jemma struggled a moment before speaking, “yellowish…um… I don’t have much longer.” 

“Pain,” he asked.

“Yes.” He didn’t pull out, which Jemma appreciated. She’d called yellow, not red. 

“Too much?” 

“Not yet.” She met his eyes, “but I need you to finish soon.”

Jeffery gave her a smile as he leaned in to nibble her throat, “that will not be a problem.” Then his fingers caressed her side, rubbing his thumb from the side of her breast down to her hip bone. “Tell me when I can move.” 

He was struggling, but to his credit Jeffery did not move an inch. Again, his strength was a marvel to her, something that made Jemma feel light and feminine. She let herself feel that when he had her like this, when he moved her around to his whims. “I’m ready.” Jeffery backed her into a wall and let her use it to balance herself a little before he started to move. When he did, his mouth closed around one nipple harshly, drawing her attention as his hips started to move. Part of rough sex was that it hurt sometimes, it was figuring out your lines, figuring out what was going to ache tomorrow and what was going to make you unable to stand tomorrow. “Jeffery,” she breathed as he took her, his thumb rubbing her clit on the rougher side. As he had her, Jemma felt one of those soul-twisting climaxes he sometimes gave her. “Do not stop,” she demanded and he got that knowing smile on his face. 

Jeffery had to grab her around the waist when she came, holding her because Jemma lost all ability to hold her body still. She gripped the back of his neck hard, fingers digging in roughly as her hips rode down against him quite of their own accord. “That’s it, Beautiful… keep going.” He kept rubbing her clit and she kept cumming around him. Jeffery’s hips kept going though she could see on his face that he was close. “Jemma… J… “ She just nodded because there really weren’t words, and she didn’t want him wasting his energy trying to make words. Jemma just kissed him, open mouthed as she felt his hips stutter and the hot wash of him cumming inside her. He held onto her, pushing in a little too deep as he held her down, his mouth at her throat. Jeffery kept roughly rubbing her clit, making Jemma squirm and whimper as her body twisted and twitched. He was still in a bit of a haze when he whispered something against her skin that surprised her. “… love you.” 

If he realized what he said and took that moment to cover himself or if he had no clue, Jeffery gave her one of the deepest, most passionate kisses of Jemma’s life. She felt the words he’d whispered, knew that if it was intended to be spoken aloud or not, they were true. She hadn’t been prepared for it and found herself so grateful that he let the matter hide behind that smoldering kiss as he walked her to the bathroom. Jeffery withdrew from her only when he had to, letting her get her feet under her as he reached down to warm up the bath just a little. Jemma’s fingers ran through his hair as he knelt beside the bath, testing the water. He loved her. Jeffery loved her. Jemma couldn’t deny the intensity behind the looks he’d give her sometimes, or the way he’d touch her in that way that screamed _mine_. She’d felt it long before he’d said it. Jeffery looked up at her, a soft almost boyish smile on his lips. Jemma ran her fingers through his hair to the back of his neck. She could see the marks she’d left and where bruises were already starting to form. 

There was nothing to say that their gazes didn’t convey and Jeffery did as he’d intended on waking her, he helped her into the bath then very carefully cleaned her up. He was thorough and stopped several times to kiss her or stroke her breasts, reminding her with every look that she was adored. “Stay here,” he told her after a little while. “I’ll be right back.” Jeffery stepped out a moment, leaving Jemma to assess the damages so to speak. They were widespread and both painful and amazing. She’d just slid her hand between her legs when Jeffery stepped back in, giving her a raised brow. “I haven’t exhausted you yet?” 

“Oh, thoroughly,” she raised both hands. “I was just curious. I feel… “

“Amazing,” he supplied. “Oh, no… that’s what it feels like to be inside you.” His hand moved up her thigh to cup her, rubbing his palm against her clit enough to make her jump. “If you decide to wait for me today, will you promise to save your climax for me?” in other words, play all she wanted but wait for him to come back to cum. 

“I’m game.” He offered Jemma his hand and she stood, shivering a moment before he wrapped a thick, warm towel around her shoulders. “Was this in the dryer?”

“I’m a full service dom,” Jeffery told her with a wink. He helped her to step out and then took another warm towel and worked up and down her legs, taking careful focus on her inner thighs. “Will you come back this weekend?” Jemma smiled a little. “Too eager,” he joked a little nervously. “It’s been a long time since anyone’s made me feel like this,” he admitted with his head bowed as he ran the terrycloth over Jemma’s lower back. He kissed her shoulder and Jemma reached back, running her fingers through his hair again then turning in his arms to kiss him. For Jeffery it had been a long time since anyone made him feel this way, but for Jemma… no one had ever made her feel as adored or sated as Jeffery had. 

Jeffery slid a soft cotton over her skin, the kind that clung to your skin just a little. It was soft like the robe he’d gotten her but far sexier. It had a tie around the shoulders and one at the waist. Jeffery took his time seeing that they were adjusted, his lips focusing on her bare shoulders and down the back of her exposed neck. “You’re going to be late,” Jemma quietly reminded him as his hands moved over her stomach through the soft cotton. 

“Work,” he sighed. “Come here.” Jeffery turned her so he could look at her, his hand caressing her breast through the thin cotton until her nipple hardened. “Let me bring you to bed.” He laced his fingers with hers and led her back to a freshly made bed with still warm sheets. There was a tray next to the bed with more toast and tea along with a little basket near the head of the bed with a few toys. “In case you get lonely,” he teased as his hand squeezed her ass. Jemma climbed in and took one more kiss to the forehead and a cup of tea before he disappeared to get ready for work.


	15. Chapter 15

If Fitz hadn’t asked quite so sweetly, Jemma didn’t know that she’d have done it. As it was, she was littered with bruises and red marks from Jeffery, but greeting Fitz at the door to Jeffery’s house in nothing more than a robe and a smile felt incredibly powerful. Fitz had asked after her that morning and Jemma had teased her lover had done her in last night. Things with Jeffery had been going really well and she’d managed to keep things with Fitz up quite well too. It was a bloody miracle so of course she’d have to go and muck it up. 

It wasn’t mucking it up to start with. To start with, she thought she was going to have all day alone, so there had been little to no risk inviting Fitz. Plus, Fitz was expressing interest and Jemma wanted to show off. That was how he wound up at the door, how he wound up tracing every mark Jeffery had left with his tongue, and how they wound up getting caught. 

Jemma was mortified. Jeffery walked in, finding her and Fitz in the playroom on the top floor. Jemma knew that he’d probably know, that he’d find out at the very least and she really didn’t know why she’d done it other than that she needed Fitz to see, to understand. And maybe a little ego. Maybe. “Jeffery, I ….” 

“Fitz,” Jeffery looked at him. “Can we speak a moment?” Jemma opened her mouth but Jeffery gave her a look that silenced her immediately. She was in deep shit and Jemma knew when to keep her mouth shut. “I’d like you to kneel in the corner facing the wall.” Jemma thought she’d been embarrassed before but this was a whole new level. She nearly fought it. Nearly. With a final look to Fitz, Jemma went to the corner and knelt. 

Jeffery took Fitz back into the real house, no doubt talking to him about all he’d seen. Jemma was prepared for a long haul kneeling there. As she knelt, she began to feel horrible. This was the second major invasion of his privacy she’d perpetrated in only a few months. He was right to be angry. Jemma had her reasons for inviting Fitz over, but she should have discussed it with Jeffery first. This _was_ his home after all. She got a little misty thinking about what she might have jeopardized by showing off. She lost track of time and was shocked out of her stupor when she heard two sets of footsteps on the stairs leading up to her. Neither were speaking, but she knew it was Fitz and Jeffery. 

Jeffery crested the stairs first. She knew based on the shadow he cast on the wall. “Fitz has agreed to keep an eye on you for me.” Jemma’s brow knitted and she shifted to look back at him. “No,” Jeffery snapped and she turned right back to the wall, pulse pounding. “I am not in a place to discipline you. I’m far too angry.” Jemma bit her bottom lip hard. “He’s convinced me to offer you the opportunity for punishment instead of just kicking you out.” That Jeffery was in favor of that hurt and Jemma tried hard not to let the tears already forming fall. 

“Punishment,” she asked when she thought it was done shaking. It wasn’t. “Fitz wants to punish me?” 

“Listen,” Jeffery said sharply. “The punishment is from me. He is going to babysit you so you don’t hurt yourself.” There was a darker sentiment there, though. Maybe this was part of Fitz’s punishment? Or maybe Fitz was there to keep Jeffery in line? 

“Hurt… Jeffery, what are you going to do?” She was genuinely worried, chancing a glance back at him. 

“You’re going in the chair.” Jemma blanched. _The Chair_ was another apparatus that he’d built with modular pieces to bind legs and arms to. It adjusted so he could leave her legs open wide with no quarter for whatever he wanted. Jemma actually liked that part, but given how Jeffery was talking, she imagined he wasn’t going to do something she liked. “If you’re willing, crawl to the chair.” Jeffery stepped back, leaning against the bannister with a tumbler of whisky and a frown. Ok… pissed wasn’t the word. 

Jemma crawled, head hung, all the way to the chair, kneeling next to it until she was given further instruction. The humiliation was growing because Fitz was watching every moment with unmitigated fascination. He was totally focused, staring as Jeffery hand moved to grip the back of Jemma’s neck, squeezing a moment before going to her shoulder and pulling her to her feet. “Strip.” He stepped back again, fading into a shadow so her focus was Fitz. “For the next hour, you’re going to be tied to that chair Jemma. The only way out is your safe word.”

“Yes. Jeffery, I’m sorry.” She needed to get it out but he wasn’t listening right now. 

“Strip,” he directed again, this time more harsh. 

Jemma did, shaking hands making buttons difficult. Fitz caught her eye, looking unsure. “It’s ok, Fitz.” Jemma gave Fitz a little smile and very nearly reached out to squeeze his hand in reassurance. “What are the rules?” Jemma was up for this. If this was how she got his forgiveness, she’d do it. Jemma was certain she could handle whatever was thrown at her. 

Lambskin lined leather was fastened around her ankles, calves, thighs, across her waist, under her breasts, another at her biceps, elbows, and wrists. Fitz stared with a slightly open mouth as she didn’t flinch once. “You want this?” His voice was soft, unsure. 

“I want to show I’m sorry.” Jemma looked to Jeffery. “I wanted to share this with him.” Then she amended, “I want to give this to him.” 

“You did last night,” Jeffery pointed out as he pulled her bottom closer to the edge of the seat. “And you shall again. Here are the rules. No penetration. None.” Jemma’s brows knitted. Then he pulled out old trusty. A wide, rounded head vibrator that plugged into the wall. “This stays on. One hour or until you use your safe word. The value of your penance won’t be measured in time but in sincerity. The hour is your time limit to convince me that you deserve a place in this part of my life. We’ll talk about the rest of your apology after.” Jeffery was deadly serious and Jemma nodded, swallowing thickly. He looked away and Jemma was glad of it. 

“Won’t she…” Fitz looked nervous, embarrassed to speak the word. “Climax?” It was quiet and he couldn’t meet Jeffery’s gaze. 

“That’s the idea. No relief. No respite. Imagine stroking yourself off and then keeping it going after… for an hour,” Jeffery said while Fitz turned roughly tomato red. “It’s good at first, but soon it’s too much.” Jeffery’s eyes flicked to Jemma. “He’s not allowed to turn it off. You and time are the only ones who stop this.” He stared at her hard, eyes moving from breasts to her quim then back again. Jeffery had strapped the toy in so that her clit had no escape from the vibrating head. No matter how she shifted her hips, she was trapped. “Remember to call the right name when you cum, darling.” He left her with a rough slap to the inside of her left thigh that hurt to the bone before turning the toy on low then walking out. 

“F… Fitz,” Jemma said softly. She couldn’t believe he’d agreed to this, but was so grateful he was there with her right now. Jemma could not imagine this punishment alone. “OH….” Her eyes squeezed shut hard as pleasure started to build. She tried to shift away but it was relentless. “Please … come here?” Jemma needed him close. Her breaths came faster, pulse speeding until she was dizzy and on the verge. Fitz picked that moment to slip in next to her and run his fingers over the strap around her thigh. Jemma climaxed, crying out as she arched into the straps with no escape. From there it went to hell fast. 

Jemma came undone twice more in a row before her body started to ache a little. “Jemma…” Fitz’s lips ran over her forearm and she couldn’t breathe. He was watching her with that intense focus, cock drilling through the front of his trousers against her hip. “You’re so beautiful.” His hand slid over her stomach, thumb brushing the outline of her ribs in a soft stroke. It didn’t take long for him to gasp as he felt the strength of her orgasm against his palm. She came hard, but came around nothing which was not Jemma’s favorite. At all. 

Jemma Simmons liked to feel full, to have weight and motion inside. This was like sneezing over and over, her body gripping at air as her clit became more and more sensitive. “Please…. please….” Jemma panted and looked desperately at Fitz. “It’s too much.” 

“Are you using… y… your safe word,” he asked softly, fingers hovering over the power switch on the vibrator. 

“Fitz… f… fuck,” Jemma’s body arched hard, making her clit press more fully to the head of the toy. She could feel tears streaming down her face as she fought the restraints, body spasming hard around air. “Please… please… I need….” 

Fitz’s fingers were at her hairline, brushing strands from her sweaty face. “Shhhhh. Jemma…” His hips moved, the rough fabric of his trousers grinding against the thin skin over her hip. His fingers ran down her throat and Jemma came again. Soon all Fitz had to do was brush his fingertips over her skin and Jemma was crying out. Over and over again as she lost control of her body, making noises and faces she’d be mortified if she could hear or see. All that is, was, and would be, was focused on the head of her clit. She didn’t use her safe word, just endured until she couldn’t think. She was aware of Fitz’s fingers, his lips on her skin. She was aware of Jeffery coming in at some point and joining Fitz. Jemma was out of her mind, fighting her restraints hard as tears rolled down her face. 

It took her full minutes to realize he'd turned the toy off, and it wasn’t until she felt Jeffery unstrapping the toy from her that Jemma’s eyes opened again. Everything was a touch blurry around the edges and Jemma blinked several times until they came into focus. Jeffery’s face was unreadable though his cock was hard as a rock. She felt vulnerable and exposed, cunt throbbing with every heartbeat. 

“Do you want her,” Jeffery asked as he looked down at the outline of Fitz’s cock through his trousers. Jemma watched him flush deeply. “You’d have to take her like this, though.” Jemma’s hand moved to touch Jeffery’s wrist and he pulled back, leaving her bound alone there. 

“… are … are you…” Fitz struggled, looking between Jemma’s face and Jeffery. “Jemma…”

“It’s ok, Fitz,” she assured him. If this was part of what she needed to do to win back good graces, then Jemma would. “Jeffery, I’m sorry.” 

“Tomorrow we will talk about how sorry you are,” Jeffery snapped at her. “And what else you’re going to do to make it up to me.” Jemma shuddered with the thought, knowing it was a horrible thing but that she was secretly excited even more knowing he was angry with her. It was conflicting but Jemma could take that conflict right now as her head cleared.

“Anything,” she assured him. “We’ll see.” Jeffery turned back to Fitz. “Have you decided?” 

“I… I’d… embarrass myself,” Fitz said horrified that he was being that open. “She’s…”

“She is being taught a lesson, Fitz. You agreed to help but I told you you don’t have to do or stay for anything you don’t want to. Now tell me.” Jeffery moved closer and Jemma watched Fitz’s breath catch. “Do you want to fuck her or are you going to watch me?” 

Jeffery’s fingertips barely touched Fitz’s forearm. Jemma watched what she’d always been pretty sure was there flair up in Fitz’s expression. Fitz wanted to touch Jeffery, he _wanted_ another man. Badly. Jemma was aroused more than upset truth be told. “I want to watch you.” It was the bravest thing Fitz had done in some time and Jemma wished she could hug him. 

That had barely registered before Jeffery was between her legs, still clothed in his suit sans jacket. His tie was loosened a little bit, and Jemma groaned when she felt the outline of his cock. “Use your safe word if you need to.” There was an expression of no mercy on his face and Jemma’s chest seized at the sound of his zipper being pulled down and the fast pace of Fitz’s breaths. Jeffery pushed in all at once, burying himself to the hilt as his hands grabbed her hips and prevented her from moving even an inch away. She let out a string of curse words as her body grabbed at him and slick, filthy sounds joined Fitz’s shallow breaths. 

Jeffery gave her no quarter, slamming into her hard enough to hurt. And it was very much intended to be just that. This was not for her pleasure in any way and she kind of doubted it was even for his, truth be told. The look on his face was set, firm, and far away. He was teaching her a lesson that Jemma was desperate for. She was swollen, so much blood pooled in her quim that Jemma felt ready to burst. He pounded and she came, squirting as he ground into her. Jeffery’s hand came to her throat, putting pressure but not choking. Fitz let out a desperate sound next to them, his hips rocking in the air. Fitz’s trousers were still done up and Jemma knew that it had to hurt. She wanted to tell him to take them off but Jeffery was fucking the breath out of her. She fought her restraints as much as her mind. She knew she’d fucked up and that this was part of her punishment. Twice she’d betrayed Jeffery and she was lucky he was letting her stay at all. Jemma knew she had to earn his trust back.

“Come here,” Jeffery commanded Fitz. His hips still pounded, shirt half unbuttoned at this point. Fitz stepped closer, gaze torn from the action to Jeffery’s face. “Pinch her nipples hard. Do not let go.” Fitz didn’t hesitate to follow directions and Jemma legitimately screamed out, cumming around Jeffery as he slammed into her. “We’re going to take turns with you until we’re tired,” Jeffery told Jemma darkly. “Then I’m going to turn you on your stomach and cane you.” His hips started to stutter and she knew he was close. “Then we’re going to leave you for half an hour Jemma. To reflect.” 

Jeffery did bring his hand to her throat and squeezed this time, Fitz gasping deeply as Jemma’s body arched down onto Jeffery. She felt him cum and fill her, him fucking through his orgasm roughly. His seed slid down her flesh, pooling just under her bottom. Jeffery lost his shirt and pulled out, leaving her body gaping, gasping for something to fill it. “Have her.” Jeffery tucked himself away as Fitz moved between her thighs, eyes glued to her quim. 

Fitz’s fingers brushed her folds, just barely shifting them was enough to make Jemma’s body grip down hard on nothing, pushing some of Jeffery’s seed from her. “Are you ok,” Fitz asked Jemma softly, his fingertips touching her leg. 

“… yes,” she finally replied, licking her bottom lip. “Fitz… please let me help you finish.” She didn’t know if it was what Jeffery planned or not, but he did groan in appreciation. His fingers moved just under the strap at her ankle. “Have me.” Fitz’s trembling fingers left her ankle and again the sound of a zipper shot through the quiet room. Jemma had just enough time to brace herself before she felt the fat head of Fitz’s prick pressing inside. He didn’t push in all at once like Jeffery, and checked on her over and over until he was able to make it in. 

“I’m not going to last,” he told her softly. 

“It’s ok.” Her fingers brushed his wrist and it was all Fitz needed to get his hips moving. He wasn’t nearly as rough as Jeffery, whose cock she could still feel somewhere around her left lung, but Fitz could really move his hips when he was close. And he was close. That meant he bent over her and fucked her rabbit speed as his mouth wrapped around one abused nipple. Fitz came soon after, and that’s when Jemma felt it really start to set in. They were taking turns with her body. She could already see Jeffery close by with his cock in his hand getting himself hard again. “So good,” she assured Fitz. He withdrew and Jemma felt even more seed spill. 

Jeffery was down to only a pair of black boxer briefs, his cock in hand as he quickly took Fitz’s place. She still ached from the day before and the rough treatment was no joy by the time Jeffery came the second time. Jemma was crying and he caught her face in his hand, clearing away the tears as he held her eyes. It was a moment of connection, and it was then that Jemma realized that he was on the verge of tears. She didn’t dare ask even as he let go of her face and withdrew. Jemma let out a choked noise, feeling used up and unable to go on. 

Fitz moved in closer, kissing her temple. “Are you ok?” 

“I hurt,” she confessed softly as he rubbed her belly. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” 

He looked to Jeffery, opening his mouth to speak but Jemma stopped him. “I want to be hurt,” Jemma told him. “That’s the point, I deserve this punishment.” 

“Then I do too,” Fitz looked to Jeffery. 

“We talked about that,” Jeffery pointed out as he laid a thin, whippy  
cane down on the small table he’d brought over. “Do you want to stop, Jemma?” 

“No.” Her voice was clear and she shifted up a little. 

“Do you want a five minute break?” Jeffery glanced to a very worried looking Fitz. 

“Yes.” Jeffery allowed Fitz to give her some water, to massage her thighs and arms as he unstrapped her. He’d decided to turn her over now instead of waiting. Jemma did not object, her back aching from the spread eagle posture. Their leavings slid down her thigh in a warm, wet trail as Jeffery picked her up and turned her over. She was made to stand bent over the table with trembling thighs as Jeffery pressed in close behind her, shifting the positions of the arm and leg supports. 

Fitz watched, his hand running up and down Jemma’s spine as he fed her the straw. “Drink,” he encouraged before leaning in to kiss her temple again. “You look so beautiful,” Fitz told her softly. “I … I didn’t understand.” 

“Hand me the lube,” Jeffery urged Fitz who had to step away to get it. “Knee up,” he guided Jemma into position, knees on padded leather with straps coming back at calves, ankles, and thighs to keep her in place. Jeffery did another around her waist as Fitz came back. “Fitz…” Jeffery looked at the man. “You don’t have to stay. Things are going to get rougher from here on out.” Jemma trembled and Jeffery tightened the strap at her waist a little harder. “Do you understand why Jemma is being punished?” 

Fitz nodded and swallowed thickly. “Yes, Sir.” 

It slipped from his lips easily and Fitz trembled at the change of tenor in his own voice. The Sir wasn’t a professional Sir, it as a _please let me lick your boots_ Sir, and Jeffery heard it too. Fitz was trembling and Jeffery reached out to touch his shoulder. “Do you want to leave?” 

“No.” Fitz looked at him boldly, but clearly scared as hell before he uttered, “Sir.” 

Jeffery gave him just the tiniest edge of a smile that Jemma was deeply jealous of for a moment. “Good boy. Now go pick a toy for her ass. Something on the larger side.” Fitz looked at Jemma again before nodding and moving to the drawers to find something. “You’re filthy,” he told Jemma. “Our cum is literally dripping out of you.” Jeffery pushed a bolster under her stomach and then moved around in front of her. “You don’t deserve even that. We shouldn’t trust you with it.” 

His anger was palpable and Jemma’s eyes filled with tears. “You betrayed me. Twice.” The tears fell, and rightfully so. “Anyone else would be out on their ass.” She felt his hand at her breast and knew what was coming. The sharp pinch at her nipple followed by the pull was a little different though. Her eyes caught the partner in his palm and saw that it was a rough looking nipple clamp with a weight hanging from it. “Before we finish tonight, you’re going to take two lasting marks for your betrayal.” Jemma trembled, truly scared for a moment. “You’re going to let me pierce your nipples. You’re going to wear the sign of your betrayal for six weeks during which you are not allowed to cum or be penetrated in any way. Nothing inside you,” he said as he roughly snapped the other weighted clamp onto her aching nipple. 

“Jeffery,” she breathed, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“I’m not finished,” he snapped. Jeffery moved around behind her. “Fitz and I are going to use your mouth during those six weeks. And you’re going to welcome it. You’re going to use it as an opportunity to reflect.” 

Fitz stood before her with trembling hands, holding a big toy with a fat, flared bottom. “… like yours at home,” he whispered to Jemma. 

“It is,” she agreed nervously before looking to Jeffery. “Ok. I’ll do it. I’m sorry.” 

“Words are cheap,” he told her before stepping back between her legs and pushing his half hard cock into her roughly. The angle made him feel even bigger and the weights at her nipples began to swing. “If one of those come off, put it back on,” Jeffery told Fitz. 

“Yes, Sir.” Jemma noticed something about Fitz. He looked a little calmer every time he used the word Sir. There was some sort of psychological give over in that moment that Fitz’s brain had sunk into like a warm bath. They were going to have to talk about that. 

“I want to hear about her sucking you,” Jeffery told Fitz. Other than the slight strain in his voice, you’d never know he was fucking Jemma’s brains out. A finger pushed into her asshole, wet with their seed. “Will you do that for me, Fitz?” Jemma could see Fitz but not Jeffery. 

“… I don’t usually….”

“That’s the point,” Jeffery said as his hand grabbed one of Jemma’s ass cheeks and squeezed roughly. “Only if you want.” Jemma realized for a moment that Jeffery was using her as a sex toy for Fitz. It was an interesting thing to do, if a little demeaning. But that was rather the point, probably. 

“… if I want,” Fitz echoed as he watched Jeffery’s hand start to slap. He got Jemma’s ass cheeks, her thighs, her hips, he even used his finger to flick the instep of her foot hard enough to make her gasp. Fitz stroked her hair, looking at her like he’d fight Jeffery if she was in trouble despite the boot-licking Sir. “J… Jemma you like this.” 

“I need this,” she told Fitz honestly, voice raw from begging. “Fitz…” Her fingers strained toward him and he immediately took her hand as best he could as she was restrained. “Please.” 

Fitz was at war, but eventually nodded. “Ok. I… I’m going to try.” It was all they could ask of him. Jeffery got a hold of Jemma’s hair and pulled her head back hard, pounding into her until he came. The man had to have nothing left at this point, but wasn’t giving her a moment’s peace. The big toy pushed into her pussy, opening her even more and getting a legitimate scream from Jemma before he let her bow her head to hide her tears. 

Jeffery was fast from there, clearly feeling the edge of melancholy and anxiety Fitz sometimes brought to sex. He lubed her ass and opened her up a touch too fast before a strap came up between her legs, wide enough to ensure the toy wouldn’t slip. What she realized moments later was that it was also for protection. “Two groups of five for each transgression,” Jeffery told her before the first blow hit. “I’ll pierce you between.” He went through the first round fast enough to make Jemma’s head spin. She was weeping, ass stinging with ten strikes ranging from ass down the backs of her thighs. And he’d put his back into it. “Come here,” Jeffery told Fitz. 

Fitz moved before he thought, that much was clear by the pause as Jeffery reached out to take his hand and give Fitz a small tug. “Steady her.” The strap at her waist was undone, allowing her to come up and the toy to shift. “She’s going to struggle. This is going to hurt.” He slipped a bullet vibrator in at her clit, leaning in to roughly bite Jemma’s throat. “Thank me for letting you stay after each piercing.” Trembling, she nodded. She was cumming without warming around the big toy inside her ass. Everything between her legs ached, not to mention the marks at her backside that stung like hell. 

Soon all that was replaced by a warm, blooming pain in her breast then a sharp stab through her nipple. He was fast about it, having used alcohol before in a quick swipe. He was right about a couple of things. One, it hurt like hell. The blood had just started to flood back into the area from the clamp coming off and he hadn’t numbed her at all. The second thing was that she struggled. The second would be even worse, she knew that damn well, now she knew what was coming. “Th… thank…. thank you,” she barely got out between sobs. 

“You’re almost done,” Jeffery told her. “Do you want to continue?” Jemma nodded. “I need your voice, Jemma.” 

She looked him in the eye, seeing the tears there too. “I need to prove I’m sorry,” she told him. “Please, Jeffery.” Jemma felt his hands caress her unpierced breast a moment and knew she’d plead her case. “Let me show you.” Fitz had faded away for a moment and she whispered to Jeffery, “I love you.” The needle pierced her flesh and Jemma almost blacked out from the pain. Every bit of her hurt. 

“Nearly done.” Jemma didn’t know if Jeffery was talking to her or himself. Fitz moved and the strap was replaced around her waist before the cane dealt out the last of her punishment. He laid the cane down and moved away, leaving Jemma trembling as Fitz tried to comfort her. She begged forgiveness, cried in pain for Jeffery while he beat her, unable to stop her body from clamping down on the toy in her ass over and over, the vibrator on a relentless high thrum against her clit. “You endured well,” Jeffery told her. “I didn’t expect you to take all that.” Jemma wasn’t really processing what was being said, just trembled as Fitz rubbed her arms and back. He looked shaken. “You don’t have to stay alone. I believe you’ve learned your lesson. Fitz, get her cold juice.” 

Fitz had to slip away to the first floor to get that, leaving her and Jeffery alone. “It’s late. You should stay the night. I don’t think Fitz should drive and I want to process with him tomorrow morning.” Jemma was slowly freed from her bondage, the toys taken, leaving her standing naked and trembling on legs weak as a fawn’s. “Let me photograph you.” Jemma was exhausted, but nodded, letting him use his digital camera to document her shame. “Every day for the six weeks. Grant me that.” It wasn’t part of the deal, but Jemma didn’t know that it mattered. “A show of faith, a promise after your penance. You do not have to.” 

“I’ll do it,” she said. “Just… not my face, ok?” 

“Agreed.” Jeffery documented her marks, showing her as he went. “Tomorrow they’ll be worse. You’re going to hurt.” 

“I already hurt,” Jemma told him honestly. 

“Good.” Jeffery leaned in and kissed her for the first time all night, slow. She was, at least in part, forgiven.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning she found Jeffery sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her. Every inch of Jemma hurt like hell, but she had managed another few pain killers and the fruit he’d left her while she slept. She hadn’t been allowed to sleep in the bed and that might have hurt as much or more than the physical pain. She’d slept in a twin bed in the real part of the house. The physical distance was a lot. Jemma had cried, laid there and cried for a good, long time. The regret was for the invasion, and maybe a little for getting off as much as she had on the pain he inflicted. “Good morning,” she said softly, standing near the counter trying to decide if she was going to have coffee or water. 

“Juice,” he told her. “It’s in the fridge.” Jeffery knew she liked drinks freezing. “Come sit.” She eyed the wooden chair dubiously. “Or stand if you need.” 

“I’m going to take you up on that,” she took her juice from the fridge and came toward the table, nerves plain as day on her face. “Jeffery, I…”

“Let me start?” She swallowed thickly then nodded, scared as hell at what he was going to tell her. He made her wait a few long seconds before he spoke, “I’m sorry.” 

“What?” Jemma leaned in, wincing as her body protested. 

“I was far too angry to have engaged with you last night and I’m afraid I stepped over a line.” He looked at the way she was holding herself, “or six.” 

“… Jeffery, I would have said no if I needed you to stop.” 

“But you didn’t deserve everything I did to you.”

“With me,” she corrected as she came a little closer, hand moving to his shoulder to squeeze softly. “We did that together, well… the three of us. Where is Fitz?” 

“He says you should call him after we speak.” His words cut through her and Jemma’s hand flexed on his shoulder. “Can you sit?” Jemma didn’t want to, but she managed, using her arms on the table to take some of the weight from her backside and thighs. “… there should have been more negotiation, and I should never have picked up a cane while I was that angry with you.” He leaned in, taking her hands in his, squeezing them softly, “I almost left you there alone for reflection… after what I did … what….” 

Jemma had never seen him like this and didn’t know what to say. “I am ok. I may not be your biggest fan for the next few days whenever I sit down, but last night didn’t change how I feel about you, Jeffery.” He looked away and she caught his face in her hands. “You were worried about leaving me without aftercare last night… so do some now.” Jemma stood, reaching for the tie of her robe. “We can talk while you put some bruise cream on my backside.” She didn’t know what she’d done to deserve it, but Jeffery got up and kissed her, pulling Jemma against his chest and making her jerk back immediately. “Ow… ow… bloody… fucking…” 

“Nipples?”

“Nipples.” Jeffery’s hands caressed the outside of her breasts, gently lifting them as he leaned in to inspect his handiwork. “Hurts like hell.”

“I’m sure it does.” Jemma watched him stare at her breasts, amused that he was so fascinated by his own work. “Consider keeping them after the six weeks,” he said quietly. “They suit you.” His fingertips moved up the underside of her breast from ribs to the very tip of her nipple. Jemma’s thighs shook. “Tell me what the terms we outlined were.” His hands moved to her hips, rubbing his thumbs down over some rough bruising. 

“… these,” she ran her hand over her freshly pierced breasts. “Six weeks without penetration.” 

“Or orgasm,” he told her. 

“… six weeks?” Jemma was sure her brow nearly hit her hairline. “I haven’t gone six weeks since I learned how to masturbate!” It shot out of her mouth fast and Jemma was semi-embarrassed but mostly just upset about the length of time. 

“You don’t have to agree,” he pointed out. 

“And if I don’t?”

“We negotiate, though I’ll be honest that I have very little wiggle room in any of this.” He gently turned her and Jemma let him, pulling her robe completely off. “You took your stripes really well, Jemma.” She preened at the compliment and he ran his hand down her back, bending her at the waist. “What else did we talk about?” 

“You’re going to photograph my breasts every day of the six weeks.” She looked down, actually pretty pleased with how they’d turned out. “Have you done a lot of these?”

“It was a hobby in my teens,” Jeffery told her. “I had a girlfriend who was really into it. She liked me to pierce….” Jemma put her hand up. “Piercing or ex-girlfriend?”

“A little of both,” she told him with a distasteful look. “I thought about it a time or two but never had the guts.” Jeffery’s hands were exploring the bruises on her thighs and Jemma knew just how long that six weeks was going to feel. “So if I’m going without for six weeks….”

“I never agreed to be exclusive,” he told her. “I happen not to have slept with anyone since you came into my life. That’s different.” Jemma’s blood started to boil a little and she actually found herself taking slow, deep breaths to keep from saying anything. “I haven’t had a need.” 

“And now you will. Convenient.” Jemma’s arms crossed over her chest and she immediately regretted it. Not because of her annoyance, because she tugged at the fresh piercings. “Damn it.” 

“Not going to want to do that for awhile.” 

“Shut up,” she groaned without bile. “Ow.” 

“I sent you a .pdf on caring for the new piercings. That’s part of why I want to see them every day.” He gave her ass a little squeeze before going to the fridge. “You need to eat.” He put a plate he’d made up for her in the toaster oven then came back with the familiar colbolt blue tub of bruise cream. They talked about last night and she was reassured that Fitz was fine when he’d left for work that morning. “… I’d like to sit with him again though. He’s…” 

“I know.” She took Jeffery’s fingers and brought them to her lips to kiss. “Thank you for including him last night.” 

“He needed to understand. That’s all he’s made of, I think, the need to understand. Do you know he took 100% of the blame?”

“I’m sure he did,” Jemma said sadly. “Fitz has a history there.” 

“I’m going to Moscow for the next three days. Sit with him. Talk to him. He wants to know everything, but he’s afraid he doesn’t have the knowledge to even ask the right questions.” Clearly Jeffery and Fitz had had a hell of a conversation this morning. “Help him understand then I want you both over here for dinner on Tuesday.”   
The bruise cream was settling into her skin and Jemma finally felt the muscles relax just a little. “Tuesday,” she echoed. 

“I’ll cook.”


	17. Chapter 17

After three days of telling Fitz everything he did and didn’t want to know about Jemma and Jeffery’s BDSM interactions, she was so grateful to have Jeffery back. He had a different perspective on some things and she wanted Fitz to have that. Plus, she missed him terribly. She was starting to heal and already she wanted them both all over again. Six weeks was going to be agony. 

Their night had been lovely, full of wine and good spicy Korean beef. “Fitz,” Jeffery asked quietly. Fitz had been able to tolerate seeing Jemma and Jeffery touch and hadn’t flinched once. She was so proud of her Fitz. “May I ask you a question?” Fitz pinked up a little but nodded. “… have you ever been attracted to a man?” 

“Jeffery, I …” 

“I’m not fishing for compliments,” he joked. “I have. Working at Shield, you see pretty much the pinnacle of human physiology. It’s hard sometimes not to look, to feel the pull of attraction.” Fitz was following Jeffery’s words but said nothing. “I’ve indulged,” Jeffery told Fitz honestly. “Both sides. More than just taking turns with a beautiful woman.” 

“I don’t,” Fitz told him softly. 

“That wasn’t my question, though.” Jeffery raised his glass a little, inclining his head. “My question was if you’d ever been attracted to another man.” 

“I don’t see what…” 

“Fitz,” Jemma asked softly, her hand stroking the top of his. Jeffery’s face tightened just a little and Jemma wasn’t surprised that he had more difficultly seeing Jemma and Fitz than Fitz did seeing Jeffery and her. “Please?” 

“Yes, ok? Yes, I have,” he crossed his arms tightly over his chest. “Means nothing. Like you said… pinnacle of human form.” He nodded at Mace, not realizing how that looked until after. Then Fitz tried to stammer and talk his way out of it. 

Jemma felt terrible for him, for the panic in his eyes. “Fitz,” she said softly, bringing his hand to her lips, kissing his knuckles. “It’s ok.” But there was that fear there, that deep dread that surfaced around sex more often than not. 

“Thank you for being honest with me, Fitz.” Jeffery moved a little closer, reaching out to touch Fitz’s knee. “That’s all I’ll ever ask of you.” Jeffery’s hand lingered and Jemma watched Fitz’s pulse increase. “Fitz, I’d like to ask you one more question.” She knew the look on Fitz’s face, the sort of deer in the headlights, snake in front of the charmer. Jemma had been there quite a few times with Jeffery herself and knew how the man could see right through you. 

“… y… yes,” Fitz got out tightly as Jeffery’s hand moved a little higher. 

“Have you ever been attracted to a woman other than Jemma?” 

Fitz pulled back, that old instinct to protect her coming through loud and clear. “Why would I be? Look at her.” Fitz stared at Jemma and she leaned over to kiss his cheek and slide in closer. Fitz was trembling from top to toe. Every muscle of her lover and best friend’s body seemed to resonate want though his eyes were still uncertain. “She’s perfect.” 

“I agree,” Jeffery told Fitz. She didn’t know where his mind was, what Jeffery was playing at. He said he’d dominated a few men in his past, but he preferred women by a long shot. Still, the way he was looking at Fitz seemed sincere. “But a man sometimes looks. Even I am guilty of that.” 

“Jeffery, I ….” Fitz’s breath seized in his chest when Jeffery’s knuckles ran down his cheek. Jemma watched the way he stared, the lurch in his trousers, the part of his lips. Fitz was more than aroused, he was mesmerized. It had occurred to her a time or twelve that perhaps Fitz liked men but mostly she just liked that he was hers and had never pushed. It was probably selfish, but he hadn’t seemed too put out by what he was missing. Still, watching him tremble as Jeffery’s thumb brushed his bottom lip made Jemma wonder just what was going to happen if Jeffery closed that gap. 

“You what?” Jeffery’s thumb trailed from Fitz’s full bottom lip down his chin to the bump of his Adam’s apple. “I won’t say no.” Jemma saw the panic rise on Fitz and moved in just a little, not wanting him to run away if he got spooked. “Just ask.” 

Jemma watched Fitz’s hands suddenly become unfrozen, reaching out to touch Jeffery’s bicep tentatively. It looked like it took all the courage he hand and Jemma wanted to cheer for him. “I …” Fitz’s lips were trembling, words waiting to spring from them held back by the intense fear of rejection that hung like an albatross around his neck. “W… will you…” Fitz’s gaze lingered for a minute on Jeffery’s lips and the man seemed to take pity. His fingers ran down Fitz’s neck, cupping the back of his head in a way that Jemma knew all too well. Watching from the other side gave her pause as her eyes stuck to the way Jeffery’s thumb dug in behind Fitz’s ear as he pulled the smaller man into a slow, demanding kiss. 

Fitz made this soft, desperate sound as he held his arms flat to his sides. It was almost an abject panic but then he let himself go, fingers sinking into Jeffery’s hair as Jemma watched his lips part for Jeffery’s tongue. The kiss was among the more passionate she’d seen in her life and Jemma was on the verge of feeling ignored when Jeffery pulled back, not letting Fitz go too far simply because of momentum. Jeffery smoothed down Fitz’s hair and gazed into his eyes a moment. Jemma felt almost like she was intruding. Fitz’s eyes were wide open, boldly looking at Jeffery despite the jackrabbit pulse in his throat. 

Jemma had never been more proud of him. He had tears in his eyes, and Fitz was trembling. She could see the spot on his trousers from here where his cock was tenting the fabric. She wanted to touch him, to show him that she was ok with it but didn’t dare move. Fitz looked like a frightened animal as Jeffery leaned in to kiss him again. She couldn’t help the sound she made, but tried to silence herself with a hand over her mouth. Jeffery took that hand and instead brought it to Fitz’s lap. Fitz jumped, pulling back and staring between them. “It’s ok, Fitz.” Jemma kissed him softly at the temple, the space between his brows, then those full, wide lips. “I want to touch you while you two kiss.” She nodded to Jeffery. “Will you let me?” 

Fitz was incredibly nervous and looked between them a few times. “I… Jemma, I’m not…” 

“You don’t have to label anything, Fitz. If you’re enjoying yourself, just let it happen,” she encouraged. “Jeffery has never steered me wrong.” She shifted and her bruised backside protested. “I trust him.” It was a quiet promise that she saw Jeffery beam at for a second before his mask of calm slid back into place. 

Fitz looked at Jeffery, searching his face. “She trusts you.”

“She does,” he agreed. “I’m lucky.”

“If she trusts you, you earned it,” Fitz said softly as trembling fingers came to touch Jeffery’s temple. He slid his fingers along the man’s hairline then leaned up to brush his lips against Jeffery’s. “… just… just kissing, ok,” he told Jeffery. 

“Just kissing from me,” Jeffery agreed. “Can I touch your chest?” Fitz bit his bottom lip but nodded. “Arms?” The blush threatened to overcome Fitz and Jemma felt for him. It was hard to answer such blunt questions but so important. Jemma had learned that from Jeffery when they started talking about their sexual wants, needs, and no-nos. “Above the waist,” Jeffery clarified and Fitz nodded. “May I take your shirt off?” 

“Yes.” Fitz stared at Jeffery now, eyes searching for something. “T… take yours off?” Fitz reached out and took Jemma’s hand, holding it more for strength. Why was this so scary for him? Fitz clearly wanted this but he was terrified at the same time. 

“You’re calling the shots tonight, Fitz,” Jeffery promised. “Nothing more or less than what you want, ok?” His fingertips ran over Fitz’s bottom lip. “Sit up for me.” Fitz did, Jeffery’s firm voice doing for Fitz what it did to Jemma apparently. Jeffery took his time and stripped Fitz to the waist, kissing him on and off. Jemma was brought into things occasionally, kissing one or the other as Fitz tried to calm himself a little. 

“I want to take you out, Fitz.” Jemma’s hand closed around her boyfriend’s hard cock through his trousers. “Can I touch you?” 

Jeffery moved his mouth to Fitz’s throat so the man’s mouth was free to answer. “Yes.” Fitz stared at her intently as Jemma freed him, wrapping her hand around him without hesitation. He went pretty fast from there, gasping desperately against Jeffery’s bare shoulder as he came. She’d aimed as best she could for Fitz’s stomach, hoping to keep it from Jeffery’s couch. “J… Jemma,” his eyes searched hers and she smiled, giving him an approving nod. 

“That was so sexy,” she promised. “Will you keep it up while I finish him?” Fitz looked panicked at the prospect, all the fear springing up in him at once. His breathing sped, eyes dilated, and Jemma knew an oncoming panic attack when she saw one.. “Hey… hey Fitz…” Jemma caught his face in both hands. “Talk to me. Please.” Jeffery had faded a little, probably aching by this point but knowing a breakthrough when he saw one. “It’s ok.” 

“… I haven’t… there was… it…” Fitz was starting to hyperventilate and Jemma took both hands, moving in front of him to hold his gaze and push him into some focused breathing until he could continue. “I… I thought he was a good guy.” Jeffery’s face tightened, thinking it was him he was being referred to. A moment later and it was clear what was going on. “I was ten. I… I had no dad, he was really nice.” Jemma wanted to vomit. “I… I loved him.” Fitz’s tears started again, face burying itself in Jemma’s shoulder. “He found another boy when I turned fifteen.” 

Jemma just held onto him with a growing pit in her stomach, looking at Jeffery whose face was a stone mask. “Fitz, I wish you’d have told me.” 

“I thought… I… I thought I was over it… o…over him. I just… I… m.. men… and…” 

Jeffery laid a hand on Fitz’s back and gently pulled him away from Jemma. Fitz was a shaking mess and Jeffery was looking at him as though he were the most beautiful, fragile thing in the world. “What that man did to you was abuse, Fitz. You were far too young.” His thumb brushed Fitz’s bottom lip softly. “You’re a man now and you can decide what you want and don’t want. I will help you in whatever way you need. And you have my word that I will never do anything you don’t want.” 

“… I… I don’t know,” Fitz said softly. “… he wasn’t the only one,” Fitz quietly confessed. Jemma and Jeffery sat there that night and listened to the litany of men who’d abused Fitz in the name of love or connection before this moment. From the first when he was a boy to the most recent at the academy. 

“I knew you then,” Jemma said softly. “Fitz…”

“I couldn’t tell anyone. It… it was the day I came in with the black eye.” 

“You said you had an experiment blow up in your face. Literally.” It hadn’t been the first or last time she’d seen Fitz with bruises. “Fitz…” Jemma was crying by this point, all of them emotionally overwrought. “Never again. Do you hear me.” 

“Agreed,” Jeffery told Fitz quietly. “There are ways to have healthy relationships with men. You know that, right?” 

“Of course.” Fitz reached out to touch Jeffery’s stomach. “I just… I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready for that.”

“At your own pace,” Jeffery reminded him. “For now though, will you come sleep in the big bed with Jemma and I? I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to, but I think it would be good for you to sleep between us tonight.” Jeffery turned out to be totally right on that one, and Fitz ended up wrapped around the man that night, head tucked in under Jeffery’s chin. Jemma watched the care, the compassion that Fitz was accepting and was so grateful to see him finally able to give up that part of himself to someone who wouldn’t hurt him.


	18. Chapter 18

Jeffery had extended an open invitation to Fitz to return whenever he wanted, but it wasn’t until three weeks after Jeffery kissed Fitz that he returned. He came with Jemma, but she knew damn well that he was there to see Jeffery. Jemma found herself surprisingly ok with that. “Go ahead through,” Jeffery told them with his hand over the speaker of his phone. “I’ll be with you in a moment.” 

Fitz hurried past but Jemma stayed because she knew he’d kiss her on the forehead at least. She was not disappointed by that or by the long embrace she got as he finished that call. “Unless the world is about to implode, I’m yours for the evening Beautiful.” Jemma kissed him, feeling bold and empowered by the fact that he had gotten hard as he held her with just the barest bit of rubbing from her. “Let’s see what he’s up to, shall we?” 

“Probably having a drink,” Jemma told Jeffery honestly. “He’s really nervous.” 

“That’s understandable. Has he said anything about what he wants from tonight?” Jeffery’s hand slid down to grip her ass through the thin fabric of her skirt. 

“Just that he wants to challenge himself,” Jemma shrugged. “He has let me suck him twice this week,” she said as though Fitz had brought home straight A’s instead of letting her give him a hummer or two. Though, for Fitz, it was a pretty big deal actually. “… also, he said he likes my piercings. Actually played with them the last time I blew him.” Jeffery winced a little bit at that. “Sorry… too much?” She knew that he was walking the line psychologically speaking when it came to sharing her with Fitz and tried hard not to poke.

“A touch,” he confessed. 

“Jeffery, I…”

“It’s ok. Jemma,” he paused her there in the middle of the kitchen, and unbuttoned her blouse clearly putting an end to the topic. “Really, it’s ok.” He stroked her shoulders then pushed her blouse off and onto the floor. “That’s my good girl,” he complimented as he looked at her breasts proudly bare under just her blouse. “God I want to show you off.” 

It wasn’t the first time he’d brought showing her off up and Jemma hadn’t stopped thinking about it. But Jeffery leaned in to run his teeth over her shoulder and coherent thought slipped into the ether. She moaned when his hand cupped her breast, broad thumb playing with her pierced nipple until her thighs were shaking. She probably ought to have said something about leaving Fitz alone for that long but Jeffery had been kissing her so she didn’t need to actually _think_. She heard a little noise and glanced toward the door to The Stained House and saw Fitz standing there watching them. “Fitz,” she breathed softly and he looked up at her face, flushing. “Come here.” 

“… continue,” he asked, staying where he was. Jeffery gave Fitz a little nod before he slipped his hand between Jemma’s thighs and pinned her to the wall for a hard kiss. She could hear Fitz groan but stay just where he was as Jeffery found out that her bottom matched her top and the only thing she was wearing was slickness brought on by waiting. She was only halfway through the six weeks and she was dying. Jemma’s bruises and all the hurt from her punishment had faded. She needed him to have her hard but had another three weeks. It was agony. 

“Sometimes it’s hard to keep my hands off of her.” Jeffery demonstrated by picking Jemma up by the back of the thighs, wrapping those around his waist. “You know that, right? It’s a struggle to keep my hands off of you.” Jeffery pushed Jemma’s skirt up and rubbed at her clit in a slow circle. 

Fitz gave her another groan. “Fitz,” she held her hand out to him. “Please?” This time he moved, came close enough for her to touch him. 

Jeffery was pointedly keeping his hands on Jemma, rubbing her clit in agonizing circles as Fitz and Jemma kissed. He waited until Fitz’s hand brushed over Jeffery’s on Jemma’s hip to even look right at the younger man. “Fitz,” Jeffery’s voice was low, rough, “tell me I can kiss you.” Fitz said nothing, just reached up to touch Jeffery’s cheek before pulling the taller man in for a kiss that started nervous and ended with Jemma wondering when either of them would come up for air. The only way she knew Jeffery hadn’t forgotten her entirely was the fact that he kept rubbing her clit. It wasn’t enough to get her off, but enough to make her thighs butterfly around his hand. 

Jemma was not expecting what came next, Jeffery painting those same fingers over Fitz’s lips. She watched Fitz pull back a moment before he sort of gave over and sucked one of Jeffery’s fingers into his mouth. “Fitz,” Jeffery groaned, letting a second finger push between Fitz’s puffy lips. “Tell me what we’re doing,” Jeffery asked. “Tell me what I’m allowed to do.” For a moment that heat was enough to make Jemma jealous. She tried not to let it show, but it was definitely burning low in her gut. 

“I want to sh…share Jemma with you.” Fitz looked at her, hopeful. “She… she thought…” Fitz looked to Jemma for help. 

“I want to suck you both at the same time.” She looked between them. That was going to require Fitz getting naked in front of another man, something he had a lot of trouble with. The last time it had been just getting their dicks out, a heat of the moment type of thing. This was different and judging by the pulse thundering in Fitz’s throat, he knew it. 

“I think we can manage that,” Jeffery told them both, his fingers lacing with Fitz’s. Fitz shuddered and Jeffery pulled him close again, pressing their chests together but carefully avoiding pressing hips or groin. He turned to look at her, his fingers sunk into Fitz’s hair. “Finish stripping for us, Jemma.” He nodded to the couch near the window in front of the fireplace. It was running low, creating a little pocket of warmth. 

Jemma went over without pausing, happy to finish shedding her clothes for them. She watched Jeffery unbutton his shirt halfway, eyes stuck on the way Fitz’s fingers twitched, clearly wanting to touch. Jemma did not blame him. “Will you take your shirts off for me?” Jemma dropped her skirt, leaving her in the pair of blue heels she’d walked in in. With shaking fingers, Fitz reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it from his waistband. She ran her fingers between her breasts down to her navel, watching Fitz watch her. He was so incredibly fragile and from across the room she could barely breathe for wanting to just go hug him. 

“Beautiful,” Jeffery said softly, “give us a little twirl.” Jemma took her time, listening to Jeffery quietly talk to Fitz about how perfect her breasts were, how her hips were perfect to hold onto when taking her from behind. “Bend over and grab your ankles for me.” Jemma did, her backside high in the air as cool air filled the spaces between her slick folds. “Three more weeks,” he groaned to Fitz. “An ass like that makes a man want to go back on his word.” Jemma smirked, glad he couldn’t see the satisfaction she was taking. “Jemma, please kneel for us. Hands behind your back, one hand holding the opposite wrist, ankles crossed. You may remove your shoes.” 

She turned, watching Fitz shudder as Jeffery’s mouth ran over his throat. She held Fitz’s gaze as she sunk to her knees on her cushion, folding herself into the posture he requested. “You’re so good at this,” Fitz told Jemma softly. “Both of you are.” 

It was clear that he was about to freak out and Jemma could have kissed Jeffery for what he did next. His arms wrapped around Fitz, his lips to the younger man’s ear. Jemma couldn’t make out what he was saying, but his breathing started to slow as Jeffery’s hand ran up Fitz’s spine. “… sit on the couch? I want to share her with you,” Jemma heard Jeffery finally speak up a little and was relieved when Fitz started to move. Jeffery followed, taking a seat next to Fitz on the couch, just a little distance between them to start. 

“Her breasts are healing nicely,” he nodded to her nipple piercings. “Unclasp your hands and tease your breasts,” Jeffery told her. When Jemma started to touch her breasts, Jeffery reached out to touch Fitz’s chest in the same ways. Jemma would run her fingers underneath and Jeffery would echo it on Fitz’s pectorals. She tugged just a touch at the still-healing piercing and she watched Jeffery’s head dip, mouth moving to Fitz’s chest. His hand dropped low a moment, gesturing to Jemma with a ‘come here’ finger. She had no issue with Fitz seeing her crawl, that was part of all this. He wanted to understand what happened by seeing it, also he wanted to see Jeffery and understand more about his own feelings and sexuality. “Can I unzip your pants,” Jeffery asked, his hand on Fitz’s knee. 

“… no,” Fitz answered softly, not ready for that and clearly hoping desperately that the rejection didn’t stop things then and there. Fitz was terrified of being rejected to the point of clearly having been talked into some disturbing stuff. 

“What about Jemma? Can she?” 

It took Fitz a minute to answer, but eventually he nodded. “Can we kiss?” Fitz’s gaze moved between Jeffery and Jemma, clearly unsure. 

“Jemma?” 

“Fitz, yes, of course.” She brushed her lips across his. 

“I just… I didn’t know… wh… where I fit in, you know?” 

“You wanted to come here and see what happens, remember?” Jemma’s hands were running over Fitz’s chest as Jeffery read her cue and backed off. “You wanted to watch him dominate me when it wasn’t punishment.” Fitz swallowed thickly and looked away. “Do you still want that?” He nodded after a few moments, looking back. This was taking every ounce of his courage and Jemma was so incredibly proud of him. “I adore every inch of you, Fitz.” She kissed him again, trying not to notice the look on Jeffery’s face. To his credit, the man straightened his face out before Fitz got a look. “Do you want me to ask?” 

Fitz got a panicked look on his face before shaking his head. “No… I’ll… um…” He looked at Jeffery who had his face firmly in neutral. “… can… will…” Fitz was struggling to get his words out but Jeffery let him stumble until Fitz forced himself to take a slow, deep breath and straighten himself out. “Will you spank her again?” 

“Spank her,” Jeffery looked at Jemma with a little laugh. “I sense that you were in on this.” 

“Only in the positioning ideas,” Jemma put her hands up a moment before they returned to Fitz’s thighs, rubbing her thumbs up the inseam of his pants. “I say, put me over his lap. Let Fitz feel it through me.” Jemma raised her brow in challenge. 

“Is that what you want, Fitz?” 

“… yes,” it seemed to take everything for Fitz to confirm his want and Jemma leaned in to kiss his forehead in thanks. 

“Alright… Jemma… lay over his lap.” Jemma did not have to be asked twice and laid over Fitz’s clothed lap with her bare ass in the air. She’d be happy to wear more of Jeffery’s bruises. Jemma was actually looking forward to the bruised backside and how a little thrill would run through her every time she sat for the next few days. Jeffery put a bolster under her abdomen to give her a little support so she didn’t have to rub her new piercings into the couch the whole time. Jeffery’s hand was rubbing her ass, her thighs all over, warming her up. “Anything particular you’d like to see, Fitz?” Jeffery’s hand came to the back of Jemma’s thigh with a resounding slap, making her jump as Fitz groaned. 

“… p… paddle,” Fitz asked as Jeffery landed blows every two to ten seconds, giving her just enough time to relax before landing another rough blow, warming her up. “If that’s not too… too much trouble.” 

Jeffery reached out and took Fitz’s hand, bringing it to Jemma’s calf. “Touch her.” He got a little bit of a rhythm going and Jemma found her thighs parting, her whole body trembling. Her body was dripping down her thighs but she couldn’t do anything but become more and more frustrated. “I’ll use the paddle,” Jeffery told Fitz, “if you spank her as well.”

“Oh… I don’t think…” Fitz looked at Jemma who was incredibly excited by the prospect. “That’s… that’s … Jemma?” She just reached back and brought his hand to her backside. “Oh… ok.” Jemma looked at Jeffery, noting a touch of sadness in his eyes when Jemma jumped at Fitz’s strike. It was sharp, focused at the tips of his fingers. He made a little noise, and Jemma could almost feel him looking to Jeffery. Another blow, then another. This time to her thigh. 

Then two hands were working back and forth, Fitz on one side, Jeffery on the other. She couldn’t breathe by the time they were about a minute in and had to cry out, “yellow”, when she felt her body starting to seize up. 

“Oh God… did we…”

“No, Fitz,” Jemma was struggling to catch her breath, trying so hard to stop her body’s responses. Her gaze flipped to Jeffery, “I was close to orgasm.” Fitz’s eyes bulged and he actually just stared at his hand for a good ten seconds in amazement.

Jeffery’s gaze softened and he leaned in to kiss her temple. “That’s a good girl, Beautiful. You did the right thing.” His fingers stroked her lower back in a slow circle. “Stand up when you can. Shake out your legs before I paddle you.” Jeffery helped Jemma up onto wobbly legs, handing her some water and grapes. “Drink slow.” 

Jemma noticed that Fitz kept at least a finger on her the whole time, clearly needing the connection. “Ok?” He nodded, giving her that tight little smile that said he was ok but nervous. “Fitz, that was so good.” She crawled into his lap, boldly positioning herself to give him a little friction in the right places. “The two of you…” She kissed down his jaw, the stubble rasping against her lips, “I’m so proud of you.” 

“J… Jemma,” Fitz said softly. “OH…” Then she felt the damp on the inside of her thigh and watched Fitz’s cheeks pink up. 

“It’s ok,” she promised. “Fitz,” she said softly, “I’m relieved that you are that excited by all this.”

“By you,” Fitz told her. His eyes traveled to Jeffery, “and how he… handles you.” 

“You like watching me touch her, have her,” Jeffery asked as he spun his paddle in hand. Fitz nodded. “Please answer aloud.” Jemma’s whole body shuddered. She knew that voice, the commanding dominant voice that made her moan softly right along with Fitz. 

“Yes, I do.” Fitz’s hands went to Jemma’s hips. “A..a…and it was even better to touch her while you…” He ran his hand over Jemma’s backside, giving it a squeeze. “She told me she likes to feel them for days.”   
“I’m going to take that as a challenge,” Jeffery told Jemma. 

“Oh… please do,” she teased back as she folded herself over Fitz, hiding his perceived shame. “Like this,” she asked Jeffery. With her pressed to Fitz, Jeffery started to paddle. She had to sit at a little awkward angle, but it was well worth it to have Fitz this excited and engaged in sex. Jemma would talk to Jeffery later about that voice and some of the ways he was commanding Fitz, but it was working and she was too happy to poke too much. “Oh!” She gasped, flattening herself to Fitz and putting up a hand that she needed a second. “Fuck, that hurt.” Both men looked at her, astounded at her language. “What? I can get beaten until my backside is black and blue and take a 12 inch dildo, but I can’t say fuck? Grow up.” Then she flattened herself to Fitz and gave Jeffery the nod. With a chuckle, he started up again. 

Jemma was jelly by the time he was done and slid out of Fitz’s lap to kneel between his legs, tugging at his pants. Jeffery led them, telling Jemma what to do as she touched him. Jeffery sat next to Fitz, his own cock in hand, stroking as he watched Jemma bob on Fitz. “Good girl, Jemma. Go lower. Take as much of him as you can.” Jeffery brought Fitz’s hand to the nape of Jemma’s neck. “Give her a bit of pressure there,” he suggested and Jemma groaned, hips arching in the air. “Now hold.” Jeffery was whispering in Fitz’s ear, his hand stroking Fitz’s chest, “at least a five count, longer if she can.” Jemma’s eyes were watering, but she was determined to stay down as long as she could simply because Fitz was eating up every word Jeffery said. “See… She’s perfect, isn’t she?” Jeffery took his and Fitz’s hand back to give Jemma a breath, distracting Fitz with a possessive kiss that made Fitz’s cock pulse in Jemma’s hand. He didn’t cum, but she felt it jump hard in her fist. “You are too.” 

Fitz froze at the compliment, eyes wide as he shook his head a little. “H… hardly.” 

“You are,” Jemma agreed. “For being here, for trying this, for that beautiful big brain.” She kissed his thigh, eyes closing. “Let me give you what you want, Fitz.” His fingers stroked through her hair and Jemma worked on not looking at Jeffery who had that distant look again. “Tell me what you want me to do.” It was important to her that he ask, that he be the one to give her permission in this scenario. 

Fitz looked between them a few times then sucked up every ounce of courage. “I w…want to watch you suck him.” He said it fast, the blush moving over his whole torso. Jemma didn’t make him ask twice, turning her attention easily to Jeffery who just sat back and let her please him. “God, Jemma….” Fitz was gripping his cock hard as he watched them, not blinking. Jemma’s inner exhibitionist was thrilled. She bobbed a little slower, gave soft sucking kisses to the head of Jeffery’s cock, then worked her mouth over his balls. Jemma took every opportunity to show Fitz exactly how much she enjoyed giving head. It wasn’t every girl’s cup of tea, but from the first time she’d tried, this was no burden to her. 

“Take turns,” Jeffery told her as he slowly pulled her from his cock. Jemma was pretty sure she was going to have a hell of a sore jaw tomorrow, but she turned and gave Fitz a lot of the same treatment Jeffery had just gotten. It didn’t take long until they were kissing above her, a hand in her hair as she alternated. “Jemma,” Jeffery warned softly. He was close and she backed off. “Fitz?” 

“Jemma, I need…” She turned and swallowed him, knowing that was Fitz on the brink. Jeffery kissed his throat the whole way through, holding Fitz as the man’s hips pumped up against Jemma’s jaw and she forced herself to stay down and have every drop. She’d been with him for awhile now and they’d had a little bit of lackluster sex. This, though, was anything but. She didn’t know that she’d ever seen him this excited. He came hard, pulling Jemma’s hair hard enough that her eyes watered. She couldn’t have been prouder. 

“Perfect,” Jeffery told Jemma as she swallowed all Fitz had to offer then went about what she was doing before, just a little more lazily, stroking him through any aftershocks until Fitz was a trembling mess on the couch. “Come here.” Jemma went to Jeffery’s cock, but he pulled her up for a lingering kiss first, groaning against her lips as his fingers gripped her bruised ass roughly. “Good girl. Now finish.” He released Jemma and she fell in immediately, appreciating Jeffery’s more sure hand. He was right there and it didn’t take more than her fingertips stroking over his asshole ever so briefly for Jeffery to blow. She knew Fitz was watching, she made a show, doing the same for Jeffery that she’d done for Fitz, sucking him through, stroking and playing with his balls. She was relentless until Jeffery pulled her up. “Kiss him.” 

Fitz froze up, staring at Jemma with more than a little worry. “He doesn’t like to after oral,” Jemma told Jeffery. “Let me just….” But Fitz’s hand stayed her as she moved to pick up her water bottle. He stroked her cheek down the nape of her neck then pulled her into a slow kiss, nerves plain at first but fading fast. There was no hiding the taste of what she’d just done all over her mouth, but Fitz wasn’t hiding from it like he had from his own taste for so long. “So proud,” Jemma told him when the kiss finally broke. 

Jeffery took a minute before he got up and found everyone some water and a couple of towels. “Stick around if you want to.” Fitz looked to Jemma who looked back to Jeffery. “To rest. I usually like a little doze after exceptional head.” He leaned down to kiss Jemma. 

“… ok.” 

Jemma had shifted to sit next to Fitz, all curled up. “Excuse me.” She smiled as Jeffery leaned in and scooped Fitz from the couch, cradling the man in his arms like he weighed nothing. “You did really well, Fitz. She’s proud of you, but I am too.” Jemma went to stand and Jeffery shot her a look. She stayed where she was. “We’ll rest a couple of hours then I’ll make us dinner if you’re hungry.” Jeffery laid Fitz down and tucked him in, running his fingers through Fitz’s curls. “Finish your water.” 

Jemma was treated to a similar move, scooped off the couch and tucked in in the middle of the bed with a bottle of water before Jeffery settled in on her other side. She was sandwiched between two men she cared deeply for and she couldn’t have felt more content than in that moment.


	19. Chapter 19

Meetings on meetings on meetings on meetings. That was what Jemma felt like her life was amounting to. Jemma had been stuck in a meeting with Jeffery and half the Joint Chiefs for the past five hours and were currently on their way to another meeting with Talbot that was bound to take hours. Jeffery was a pilot, so at least they didn’t have to fly commercial. Autopilot also meant that he didn’t actually have his hand on the stick. No, instead both of his hands were on her neck, rubbing. She was in terrible pain having tweaked something in her neck. “… it’s stress,” he said plainly. “You’re already tense then you move wrong and … pop.” He drug his thumb over her trapezius hard enough to make her whimper. “Breathe through it. I can feel the knot starting to unwind.” 

It was easier said than done. “W…wait,” he paused, letting up pressure. “Damnit that hurts,” she swore lightly, dipping her head forward and trying to catch a breath. “Fitz even reminded me to bring gum,” Jemma cursed under her breath. She saw Jeffery’s face tighten at the mention of the other man and while she understood that Jeffery said from early on he wasn’t interested in couples. Hell, she didn’t know where any of it stood and maybe that was part of the problem. 

“Why gum?” Jeffery took his seat and listened to her quietly talk about clenching her jaw and how that effected the neck and shoulders. She held onto her questions about Fitz until after their meeting with Talbot. 

In fact, since they were in Germany and since it had been a very long day, they were actually going to stay over. Jemma was glad of that. She was exhausted, but those questions were still there, waiting. Jeffery found them a hotel. It was a fair distance, but all Jemma needed to see was the sign to understand what he’d found them. “Is this…”

“… a way to see a lot of fetishes up close without having to erase your browser history,” Jeffery asked her. He shouldered both their bags and urged her toward the stairs. “The rooms are very nice with large baths.” Jemma didn’t know how she felt about it, but went in. Instead of finding utter filth, she found a well-kept hotel that happened to have a man in chaps and a curly tailed butt plug taking reservations. Jeffery had booked them in for a large room with a few apparatus, apparently. Her German wasn’t good, but that’s at least what it sounded like as the clerk and Jeffery spoke. Jeffery didn’t appear to do more than glance as two grown men crawled past Jemma with a stern mistress behind. 

They were shown to their room by a young lady in a leather mask with large pierced nipples hanging low with weights that swayed with each step. Jemma wasn’t scared so much as overwhelmed. Jeffery kept his arm around her waist, holding her close as they listened to the woman talk about shows going on in the gallery downstairs. They were shown to a large room full of dark, leather-clad furniture. Jemma found she rather preferred the warm colors Jeffery had picked for his bondage devices. It was far more welcoming than black leather and red walls. Though, she thought as her fingers touched the edge of butter-soft leather, this wasn’t bad quality stuff. Jeffery closed the door on the girl who’d shown them to their room and came up to Jemma, wrapping an arm possessively around her waist. “If this place isn’t ok with you, I have a second reservation a block away at a vanilla hotel.” 

Jemma was touched, but even if she wanted nothing to do with any of this, she couldn’t deny that the bed looked comfortable and there was a huge tub in the bathroom that faced out over Berlin. She did not want to go anywhere. And that was before he’d piqued her curiosity with the fact that this was clearly a fetish-centric hotel. “Thank you for doing that,” she told him. “It’s unnecessary.” Jeffery kissed her temple and hugged her a little harder. “I had no idea places like this existed until 20 minutes ago and you… you behave as though you belong here.”

Jeffery nodded an squeezed her hip before heading to the closet to set their bags down. “I’ve stayed here before.”

“I mean more… I don’t know,” Jemma slid off her shoes with a sigh of relief. “You just seem at home here. In fetish.” 

“Jemma… a third of my brownstone is dedicated to this life. This is home,” he waved around to the equipment. 

“How old were you when you first….”

“… when I first knew I was into fetish lifestyle?” Jemma nodded and Jeffery seemed to consider. “I came across these old Betty Paige movies as a kid,” he told her. “Part of my father’s stash.” He smiled a little. “It all came from that. I’ve tried a lot,” Jeffery told her honestly. “But I’ve come to realize that I prefer to dominate by a long shot.” Sounds of sex were filtering in though there was a little music playing from a sound machine meant to diffuse it all. “I remember watching her squirm while getting spanked.” He smiled a little and Jemma adored that little moment of pleasure he took in the memory. “I would like to bring you downstairs to watch a few scenes if you’re so inclined.” 

Jemma wasn’t sure what she’d see, but decided that since he seemed so inclined and so comfortable that it would be a safe bet to trust him. “May we rest a bit first?” 

“Of course,” he smiled, genuinely pleased with her as he came close. “I would like to dress you for tonight, Jemma. Is that ok?” 

“Dress me?” Jeffery ran his fingers down her arm then slipped away to his bag, pulling out a large box. He brought it over and set it on the heavy black leather of the apparatus. Jemma’s brow rose and she walked over, carefully opening the box. “Oh… oh my,” she ran her fingers over the ruffled cream colored fabric ribbon gathered along the top of a stunning corset. It was baby blue and cream colored with wide cream laces and rich cream colored ruffles around the bust and scalloped bottom of the piece. “This is stunning.” She held it up, turning it over in her hands.

“Even more when it’s on you.” Jeffery opened the paper, “there’s more.” She flushed when she found a small thong, a garter belt, and stockings. “I have a skirt if you’d like it, but I’d rather you show off.” Jemma was left to ponder that as it occurred to her that the corset would sit under her breasts, not covering them. That was when he laid a mask down over the whole deal, a feathered piece that would conceal half of her face. “You don’t have to say yes. You can wear what you have on downstairs.” 

“No, I’ll do it,” she told him bravely. “Wow… ok.” Jemma was nervous. “This is crazy.” Her heart was pounding in her chest. Were they really about to spend the night like this? Jemma thrilled through her whole body, smiling. “Right? It’s bloody insane.” 

“Maybe,” Jeffery reasoned as he reached up to unbutton her blouse, “but no more than the rest of our lives.” They kissed awhile as he teased still-sensitive nipples by roughly handling her breasts through the cups of her bra. “Thank you.”

“I’m nervous.” 

“No need, I’ve got you,” he told her softly, fingers stroking her hair a moment before stripping off her shirt entirely. Jeffery kissed her shoulder as he divested her of each garment, his hands traveling in liberal sweeps over every inch of her. Jemma loved how careful he was while also hanging onto her with strong fingers planted at her waist. Jeffery’s mouth ran down her jaw as he pushed her pants off, hand instantly cupping between her thighs, trapping her sex between his palm and the fabric. “Have you touched yourself since I pierced you?” 

Jemma groaned, legs shifting open more as his fingers pushed the fabric of her panties aside. “Never to orgasm. And no penetration,” she grumbled with some palpable annoyance. “Five weeks,” she told him. They were there, knocking on the six week mark and the moment he would fuck her again. Not that Jemma was counting or anything. 

“And if I offered you sex now,” he asked as his blunt, calloused fingertip ran up and down her clit. 

“… ahhhhh.” Her forehead tilted and pressed to his shoulder, his still clothed shoulder. She pulled his jacket off. “I’d ask if there was a catch.” 

“We should restart.” 

“No, then,” Jemma told him pointedly. “I’m not going another six weeks on top of the past five.” She pressed down into his hand. “You’re killing me with this.” 

“I know, Beautiful.” He took time out to kiss her, stripping every stitch of clothing from Jemma until she stood in front of him bare save the piercings Jeffery had given her. At first she’d thought she’d just bare them for the six weeks, but as she looked at them, got to know them, she was starting to enjoy the way they looked and felt. And Jeffery clearly did. “And if I would compromise to extending the date by one week? Would you let us have this?” 

“You’re really leaving this up to me,” Jemma asked softly. 

“I’m… hoping you’ll indulge me,” Jeffery said frankly. He took her hand and walked her toward the bathroom. “I was hoping to have time with you after your penance was done, but I may not be able to focus on you as you deserve.” Jemma heard what he wasn’t saying. _Fitz isn’t here._ That’s what Jeffery meant. For awhile now it had been the three of them, exploring what Fitz needed to come out of his shell and enjoy himself in the bedroom. Jeffery looked away from her and Jemma found herself almost worried. “Either way, I would like to take you downstairs.” Jeffery turned on the shower, letting it warm up while he stripped himself down. “You’ve had some really good questions and I…”

“If you want time alone together, Jeffery… that’s ok.” He froze under her hand, and Jemma had to squeeze a little to get him moving. “I… I was surprised when you were so … open with Fitz. How welcoming you were,” she slid her hand down to his, lacing their fingers together before tucking herself in behind him. “He adores you. And so do I.” Jemma came around in front of him, holding his hips firmly, squeezing as she rubbed her thigh into him. “Why don’t I take the edge off before we decide?” 

“The edge is never off with you, Jemma.” His voice cut through her and Jeffery slowly pulled back, taking her by the hand into the shower. He’d left her hair pinned up and avoided getting it wet as he slowly cleaned every bit of her with either kisses or a warm flannel he’d gotten foamy with something sandalwood scented. Or maybe that was him, they were very close and he wasn’t giving her an inch to breathe. “Lean back,” he instructed her. “Touch yourself.” Jeffery moved Jemma’s hand to her folds, but didn’t move too far, mostly focusing his mouth on her breasts. Jemma moved her fingers slow, trying to mix sensations and hold herself back from any sort of actual completion. It was torment, but he was currently grinding into her thigh. His eyes were on fire, taking in every bit of her like he was dying of thirst and she was water just a little too far away. “Can I…” 

Jeffery paused and that piqued her interest. He very rarely asked for anything and when he did he didn’t usually actually _ask_. “Yes.” 

“You don’t even know what I’m about to ask for,” he said with a little amusement. 

“Will you permanently harm me? Do you think it’s something I’ll dislike?” Jemma continued to rub her folds, trying very hard to ignore her clit and stay away from either hole, both of which were clamping down around a whole lot of nothing. Jeffery shook his head to her questions. “Then yes.” She ran her toes up the inside of his thigh until the top of her foot was pressed into his balls. “As long as it’s not going to extend my penance by more than twice the length of time I’ve actually got left, yes.” It was all he needed and Jeffery came in hard and fast, kissing her roughly while pulling himself out. He didn’t penetrate her, but he rubbed against her hard, soaking folds around his hard cock. “Jeffery,” she breathed, cupping his face in both hands. “Can I cum?” She needed to know the terms, what was expected and prohibited. 

“… ask permission.” The words cut through her and Jemma nodded, swallowing thickly. “And two strikes tomorrow for every orgasm either of us has.” Jemma smiled at that one. She could easily get behind that. “Jemma, kneel for me.” Jeffery adjusted the spray of the shower so it wasn’t drenching her face, but helped her find her knees in the small bathtub. “I want to cum on you, Jemma.” His fingers ran through her hair, slowly finding the pins he’d so carefully left in earlier. Clearly he was giving himself a treat, then. “Can I do that?” 

“Yes,” she agreed. “If you tell me why.” Jemma ran her teeth over Jeffery’s hipbone. 

“Every man and woman down there will be staring at you,” Jeffery told her with a growl. “I need to remind myself whose girl you are tonight.” Jeffery had admitted to jealousy issues, though he skirted around Fitz. They both knew that Fitz was the exception to about every one of Jeffery’s rules and Jemma had learned not to look a gift horse in the mouth. “While they’re staring, leering at your perfect ass or perky nipples, I’ll know I’ve already painted you as mine.” He leaned close, his cock head pressing into her clit as he shifted, “and so will you.” 

Jeffery brought her hand to his cock as he pulled back a little bit. She knew what to do, immediately swallowing the thick head and letting Jeffery fuck her mouth. Jemma pulled out every stop she could think of and soon she had him moaning, gripping her hair and holding her to him as she fought for breath. He pulled back, painting her lips with the tip before he took himself in hand and started to stroke. Jemma kept her eyes open, hands moving over her body for his eyes only. She closed them only when the first stripe hit her chest. Jemma leaned back a little bit and let him finish across her cheek, down her jaw, on her breasts. She didn’t wipe it away when he let himself go, just took up the cause and popped the head of Jeffery’s cock into her mouth to suck. “Jemma… Jesus Christ…” She liked getting him to swear, it meant she got to him and clearly she had. 

He slipped to his knees in front of her, kissing Jemma as his hand moved between her thighs. He rubbed her slow and firm, getting Jemma right to the edge before moving his hand to her thigh and letting her calm. He did it over and over until she was so close she was warning him. “Good girl,” he told her softly. “Now let’s get you washed up and dressed.” It occurred to Jemma as he got her to her feet that he wasn’t going to allow her to cum, the bastard. And yet, she knew that when she eventually did orgasm that it would be tremendous. 

Jeffery washed her hair, stroked a soft flannel down her body, telling her all the while what a wonderful treat this was for him. When they stepped out of the shower, Jeffery wouldn’t let her raise a hand to dry herself, toweling her off before wrapping her in a thick robe they’d been provided. “Relax here a moment,” Jeffery told her as he sat her at the vanity next to the bed. He kissed the crown of her head and disappeared, coming back a minute later with her make up and a bottle of champagne. She watched the muscles of his arm flex as he popped the cork, pouring them both generous glasses. “I’d like to do your hair.” It was a request a man had never given her, but then no man had ever bought her lingerie either. 

“Where did you learn how to do hair,” Jemma asked as Jeffery began to carefully comb out her locks. 

“Sick sister,” he shrugged. “My grandmother was also a beautician back in the days of beehives.” 

“Oh my,” Jemma’s hands went to her head as a joke. “Let’s do avoid that, eh?” 

“I was thinking a loose bun,” he stroked the nape of her neck. “About here? Easier if you’re wearing the mask.” She glanced to the mask where he’d laid it on the bed. “You don’t have to by any means, but if you’d like to it’s there.”

“May I see it,” Jemma asked. Jeffery slid over and retrieved the delicate blue lace piece It was slightly asymmetrical on the side that had a couple of feathered pieces dangling. There were crystals here and there and it was tied with a lace ribbon. “It’s stunning.” She looked at him. “Where did you find it?” Jeffery equivocated a moment and she immediately thought the worst. He clearly read her mind because his answer came fast. 

“I had this trip planned for when we were done with your penance,” he told her honestly. “I’ve had that mask and the rest of this for a week and a half.” Jemma smiled and flushed. He’d planned all this for them, had meant it to be a celebration. And it was, but they both knew he had moved the date because Fitz needed her for a project all next week. She’d be tethered to him in the lab. He was attempting to respect that while also celebrating what they had and Jemma reached out to pull him in for a soft, slow kiss. He tasted like champagne and shower water and held her tight after, rubbing her back while she attempted to get herself in order. She was incredibly touched by all the planning he’d done. “Perhaps you’d like to do any makeup you’d like while your hair dries a bit?” 

“If you’ll tell me a story.” 

“A story,” he asked as he gently ran a towel over a section of her hair. “About what?”

“You said you’ve been here before?” He nodded and changed hunks of hair. “Tell me about it.” 

“I met my first longterm submissive here,” Jeffery told Jemma. She opened her makeup bag and listened to the story of a younger Jeffery being pulled into a spanking scene. “She was like you in a few ways, I do have a thing for women with ample, willing backsides.” Jeffery kissed the nape of her neck as he laid her hair down to dry. “I’m going to get ready while you work on your makeup, Beautiful. Alright?” Jemma nodded, almost reminding him to keep going with his story when Jeffery picked up. “We had a contract.” 

“A contract,” she echoed. 

“She wanted it laid out very specifically what was allowed and what wasn’t because she liked sensory deprivation,” he explained. “I’m sure you’ll see it downstairs. Subs in blindfolds, earphones, all latex except for a mouth and nose hole….” He shrugged. “Are you… this is ok to talk about?”

“It’s not as though you’re still together,” Jemma pointed out. “And I'm learning something about you.” She noticed his face twitch when she mentioned being together and hurt because it was her fault he felt like that. It was about Fitz and Jeffery having to fit in around him. “Jeffery,” she turned and he waved off her attention. 

“It’s fine, Jemma. I knew what I was getting into. I just don’t come by sharing the woman I love with another man very easily.” She loved hearing him say that, adored that he blushed when he did. “He has parts of you that I’ll never have.”

“And you have parts of me that he never will… that he never could,” Jemma said softly as she stood and went to him. Her arms wrapped around him, squeezing Jeffery hard as his strong arms wrapped back around her “I know this is difficult for you,” Jemma told him softly as she looked up into soft blue eyes. “Thank you for helping to make it work. For helping Fitz like you do.” Jemma’s knuckles ran down his cheek. “You’re incredible.” 

“I’m really not,” Jeffery shook his head. His hand rested at the small of her back, rubbing slowly. “I’m selfish. We could have gone back tonight.” Jemma had been tired but he insisted they had to go through Germany to pick up cargo. She’d gotten rest on the plane and bounced back with his urging. “I should have asked.” 

“Maybe,” she reasoned. “But I’m not angry. I’m glad to have this night with you.” Jemma’s hands ran down his bare sides. “Now get dressed while I put on my makeup. You have a world of kink to introduce me to. 

Jeffery seemed to take that as a challenge, because once she was put together, he took her downstairs. Jemma’s hair fell around her face in ringlets, the rest pulled back in a loose bun all pinned up with the mask ribbon dangling down almost begging to be pulled. Jeffery had laced her in the corset, breasts fully exposed over the scalloped top, pierced nipples on display to the world. The thought of that alone made her heart race, especially when Jeffery leaned in to suck at one nipple until her knees went weak. 

He’d left the long, wide ribbon lacing of the corset dangling from each end of a bow that laid on bare cheeks. Jeffery had slid a matching blue and cream thong onto Jemma along with a garter belt and stockings. Jeffery paid special attention to those, making sure the lines on the back of her legs were straight before slipping her into a scalloped lace high heel. Jemma stood straight, Jeffery assessing her for a long, drawn out moment. “Something’s missing.” He moved to her, running his fingertips over her smooth, bare shoulders. “May I put this on you,” Jeffery asked as he laid a soft lace collar in her hands. “It doesn’t need to mean anything. I think it would look good on you.” She ran her thumb over the lace, watching him worry a moment before she brought it to her neck then turned, allowing him to fasten it. She felt Jeffery’s cock rub her bare cheek. 

“Do you want that,” Jemma asked softly, “… a contract, to collar me?” Her brow rose slowly as she turned with the collar fully fastened. “I’d be open to talking about it.” 

She smiled at him hopefully and Jeffery carefully kissed her temple. “Jemma…” Jeffery swallowed thickly then stepped back, turning to go fish in his bag. “I was debating on these…. Jemma, your penance has been served. We’re not extending it. You did perfectly.” He turned, holding out a small jewelry box. Her heart began to pound. “I could not have asked for a better partner in this and… will you wear these for me?” 

Jeffery opened up the box and got a gasp from Jemma. “They’re stunning,” she told him softly, reaching out to trace one half moon then the other. They were nipple rings, rather expensive looking ones if the stones in each were real. “Are you ….” 

“Be mine,” he asked as his knuckles brushed down the slope of her breast. “I understand that it can’t be exclusive, that Fitz comes with the deal… Just… only him. And only me for this. I want you to be my submissive, Jemma.” She was shaking like a leaf, but nodded as he slowly unscrewed the bar of her right nipple ring. “You and I fit.” 

“We do,” she agreed, groaning softly as he took the bar out and carefully cleaned it. “Would you expect a contract?” Jemma had mixed feelings on that. 

“No,” he shook his head. “I’d just expect your loyalty.” Jeffery slid the new piercing in with care, screwing the end in place as the weight of the stone sat chilly against her areola. “I am the only one who ever changes these, ok?” His knuckles grazed the side of her breast, fingertips running around the newly adorned nipple. 

“Only you,” Jemma agreed. She shuddered hard when the other piercing slid out. He repeated the careful cleaning before changing it out for the new jewelry. “My God you’re perfect,” he told her. Jemma looked in the mirror and had to agree. None of the things she was usually so insecure about seemed to matter. She was seeing herself through his eyes and through his eyes she was perfect. The moment she stepped outside their room, her nipples hardened fast and she could already feel herself slicking her panties. They made their way downstairs, Jeffery’s hand possessively at the small of her back as eyes turned and ran over them. She thought they were drawn to Jeffery, but she found their gaze made her skin tingle. She shifted closer. “If we need to leave, squeeze my hand three times fast,” Jeffery told her, giving Jemma an out. 

She took a couple of deep breaths and allowed herself to be led down into the basement where the sounds and smells of sex and leather mixed. Her attention was immediately drawn to a woman dressed as a teacher giving a much older man a very rough spanking. “Oh my.” 

Jeffery’s hand ran over her backside, giving it as squeeze. “When we’re done here, I am having you every way I can until we have to go home.” His fingers ran up the thin slip of fabric between her ass cheeks, rubbing pointedly over her hole. Jemma shuddered and shifted her gaze to a younger woman who was bound and gagged sitting on what looked like a rather large dildo. “Remind you of anyone,” Jeffery teased as he moved in behind her to make room for a passerby, his cock pressed to her through just the scratchy fabric of his trousers. 

“When we can, I want a deep training session,” she told him. “It’s been way too long.” She wasn’t ready tonight, she’d have to prepare her body, but soon she told herself. 

“Beautiful, I fully intend to follow through on that.” His hands were at her waist, not moving away when the passerby was gone. He leaned in and sucked her earlobe, a hand reaching boldly down the front of her panties. Jemma had quickly tuned out everyone else, focused only on Jeffery’s heat behind her and the talented fingers rubbing her clit. He got his fingers quite wet then continued to walk her around to find a scene they both wanted to watch while using those same wet fingertips to tease her asshole. She found herself spreading her legs just a little for him while they stood and watched a young blonde woman with breasts very much like Jemma’s. Her partner, a man about her age with a cane in hand. Jemma shuddered, shifting back on Jeffery’s fingers as the girl’s breasts were treated to the cane, slapping, squeezing, abusing her nipples, everything and anything to cause the girl agonizing pain that seemed to result in climax after climax without her genitals ever being touched. Jemma had never seen anything like it. “It’s a matter of conditioning the body,” Jeffery told her as his fingertip finally pushed into her asshole just barely and stopped, turning slowly. “You can cross pain and pleasure, there’s the result…” Jeffery nodded to the girl who was looking at her dominant like the sun rose and set on him. “You when I play with your ass.” She flushed and shifted closer as the finger pushed deeper, a burn blooming as less of her slick was there to ease the way. The crowd clapped for the couple and he carried her offstage, kissing passionately. 

“Wow,” she whispered, looking at Jeffery.   
“You look like that sometimes,” he told her. “I wish I could show you.” Jeffery waved over an attendant and asked him something in German. Jeffery seemed to like the answer and as they continued to talk about what they’d seen while waiting for the next scene to begin, the man left then came back with a tray. Jemma looked down and blushed. There was a flip top bottle of lube with the hotel’s logo on it and three butt plugs, all on the smaller side. Jeffery chose the longest one which also happened to have a lot of texture, something Jemma adored. “Follow me, Beautiful.” Jeffery turned and walked to a small area with a curtain, waiting until she was inside. It smelled strongly of sex and Jeffery wasted no time taking the nape of her neck in hand and bending her close to the mirror. “There were so many eyes on you, Beautiful. They couldn’t stop looking.” Jeffery pulled down the bare slip of fabric covering her folds, fingers quickly coming in to rub her hole with a little bit of lube “Spread your legs, Beautiful.” 

Jemma followed instructions, feeling his mouth follow the lube, tongue pressing into her deep without warning, causing her to cry out. Jeffery spread her cheeks as Jemma’s hands pressed into the wall, legs spreading even more as he buried his face between her cheeks. Jemma panted, trembling as his fingers began stroking her clit. She pushed back into his invading tongue, both of them gasping. “Please… oh… “ Jemma put one foot up onto the small bench and Jeffery took the invitation, tongue, lips, teeth, treating every part of her backside to the kind of attention that made a girl’s legs tremble. He kept rubbing her clit in agonizing circles, little truncated groans coming in time with the assault of his teeth on the very insides of her cheeks. “I’m …. J…” He only pulled back enough to hiss the word cum into her skin before she was. Hard. Jeffery held her up, letting Jemma’s body writhe as her nails bit into the paint on the wall. He impaled her on his tongue, hand kneading her cheek as the clever fingers at her clit kept rubbing. Jemma reached back, her hand sinking into his hair as Jeffery devoured her hole. She moaned, writhing into his face as she teetered on the edge of a second climax. 

She felt the cool edge of the toy on the inside of her thigh and knew what was coming even before he pulled back, the obscene noises of him devouring her stilling as his finger pushed into her, slick with more than saliva. “Bend, Beautiful,” he whispered, fingers still rubbing her clit in that same slow circle. Her legs kept almost giving out but she loved every second. “You’re close again, aren’t you?” Jemma bit her lip and nodded, hand shaking as she reached back to stroke his hip. He gave her clit a few more rubs before withdrawing his fingers. “Not yet.” He kissed her shoulder then brought his wet fingers to his mouth, groaning as his tongue ran over the tips. “Perfect.” He slid his hand down her spine, bending her fully and Jemma delighted in what was coming next. The blunt head of the toy pressed to her relaxed hole, pushing in with ease right to the base. “Such a good girl. God you took that well.” Jemma was trembling, still bent at the waist. Jeffery kissed her bare shoulder blades then ran his hand down the laces of her corset, giving them a tug. “Stand up, Beautiful. Let me look at you.” His hands rubbed her thick backside, squeezing and giving her a glimpse of the base of the plug in the mirror. “May I tighten your corset,” he asked. He’d done it twice already and Jemma already felt quite constricted. And yet she turned, raising her arms a little. The tug and shift of the laces took a moment but soon her breathing was feeling a little constricted. 

Jeffery made sure she had her feet before they exited, Jemma not thinking twice about the fact that he’d just slid her panties into his pocket and her quim was on display to the entire room. That wouldn’t occur to her until much, much later. She felt utterly in his thrall. 

Jeffery’s hand never left her back, walking her through until she paused a moment in front of a display of two men on their knees for a third man whose hands were not visible owing to the fact he was elbow deep in both of them. “… that’s possible,” she said with a glance at Jeffery’s arm, mind racing. “…anatomically…”

“Think of what we’ve fit inside you body,” Jeffery pointed out as his hand squeezed her right ass cheek roughly. “With the right training a lot is possible.” 

The men on their knees were moaning and kissing, soft cocks pouring precum onto the stage below. He kissed her temple and they walked on to a display very much up Jemma’s alley, a young woman bent as she was being spanked. “Stand in front of me,” Jeffery told her She didn’t ask and did what he wanted, just following his instructions because she trusted him and he had a reason. The reason became clear when the spanking with bare hand turned to a paddle and Jeffery’s fingers gripped the base of the plug in her and started to slowly work the ridges against her hole. Jemma stood there, one of his hands caressing her breast, the other working the plug in and out of her hole as they watched the girl on the stage gasp and writhe, her restraints not allowing her to move too much. Jemma thought of Jeffery’s firm hand on her backside and decided she was going to get that tonight, too. This was their celebration alone and Jemma wanted everything she could get. The combo of his attention and the sounds and sights around her were making Jemma’s head spin. “I want to spank you when we get upstairs,” Jeffery hissed. “I want you to come with me to the shop upstairs and pick out what I’m going to spank you with tonight.” 

“God yes,” Jemma groaned, pressing back into him as he pushed the plug home inside her. “Can we go now,” she asked with a groan. 

“I want you to watch one more thing with me,” Jeffery told her. “Come along.” His hand moved to the small of her back, guiding her to the next setup where a man knelt on hands and knees while a woman moved behind him, heavy looking toy strapped to her. “Not for me,” he whispered in her ear. “Maybe for someone else we know, though?” The man on his knees seemed to be enjoying the hell out of the woman’s work and the woman seemed to like it, too. She was rough with him, but checked in every so often, something Jemma recognized from Jeffery. “Just a thought,” he told her before all thoughts of pegging was taken from her mind in anticipation of the toy she’d pick for upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> The story came from two things. One, I wondered... what if two people were desperately in love like Fitzsimmons have been, but when they got together they were sexually incompatible. How would you cope with that? What would happen? 
> 
> The second is that this is literally my response to 50 Shades. I wanted to write in the Dom/sub dynamic and try to treat it with the respect it deserved. I'm not saying that I know everything, but I do know that consent matters, aftercare matters, and giving a shit about your partner's needs matter. I don't write perfect characters because they're boring, but I try to use their faults to illustrate points about the dynamic I feel a lot of pop culture gets wrong. Hopefully I didn't fuck it up too badly. 
> 
> TW: Bondage, anal sex, discussion of past abuse, rough sex


End file.
